


Maybe It Wasn't That Bad Being an Omega.

by M00n1s1and



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Tsukishima Kei & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha hirugami sachirou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hoshiumi Kourai, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 70,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M00n1s1and/pseuds/M00n1s1and
Summary: The Tsukishima family is well-known for their pure and prestige alpha bloodline. What will happen when the youngest Tsukishima is an omega?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/his games, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Past Kise Ryouta/Oikawa Tooru, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 358
Kudos: 492





	1. Tsukishima Kei

Tsukishima Kei, the youngest son of Tsukishima family, an 15 year old boy who posed one of the most angelic face that arouses everyone's wild instinct. Those pair of molten gold eyes, a soft and attractive pink lips, a pretty little nose, his solf and shinny golden hair that could melt into your hands if you touch them, and yes, his long pale and slender frame was the work of art, you’d think the guy had descended from heaven itself. Not to mention that he was a straight-A student who aced every subject and also good at sport. 

Beauty and brains, who said you can't have it all?

Tsukishima Kei, an epitome of alpha, was a living proof of it. 

Everything seemed to go well, what could be wrong?

On his 15th birthday, the blond presented as an omega.... If you asked everyone's opinion, this could be very wrong.

The Tsukishima family was well-known for their pure and prestige alpha bloodline. What was the definition of pure? It was not mixed with anything else, right? Every members of his family were alphas.  
His father and mother were from pure alpha familes, his older brother was also an alpha. 

Why he was an omega? There might be something wrong with the result.

When his father, Tsukishima Ichirou, found out that he wasn't an alpha, he told Kei that the blond's mother, Tsukishima Kaori, wasn't from pure alpha family. Kaori's mother was a male omega but broke up with his father because the alpha's family wanted to create a pure alpha bloodline. But at the end of story, they stole Kaori from her mother and raised her as an successor of the family. That was why Kaori had omega's blood in her and as the result, Kei inherited her omega bloodline.

Everybody except Ichirou and Kaori were shocked, especially Kei.

He was living as an Alpha from day one and now he was........ an omega. 

There was an uproar in his family. His grandparents gave him cold shoulders. They hated omegas, in their eyes, they were the weakest and lowest creature in human rank. 

"I can't believe I have been sharing the same breath in this house with the lowly omega," said his grandfather. 

"Father, I humbly ask you to respect my child's secondary gender. Yes, He's and omega, but he's a strong, intelligent son me and Kaori," said Ichirou as he suddenly released his bitter pheromone which responded by low growl of other alphas.

"He's not your son anymore, kick that rat out of this house or I'll kick you out instead of him!" 

"All of my life, I was living as you told. I did many things to please you. I had never been happy as your child. But one day I met Kaori, I fell in love although it was an arrange marriage. Who doesn't love her? She is lovely. Then heaven sent Akiteru and Kei to me, I promised myself I'll be the best father I can and I'm doing it. I don't want my children to face the same situation as me when I was a child where I had everything but love!!" 

"Go pack your goddamn stuffs and leave this house!!! I don't have a son like you!!!" 

"Don't worry, I don't remember having a father since I was young." Ichirou softly laughed to himself. 

He looked at his wife and sons, then he said, "Let's go and pack your goddamn stuffs and leave this goddamn house, are you ok with that?"

"Honey, I've never liked your family from the start." Kaori scoffed as she rolls her eyes. 

"Now I know where Kei gets that attitude from!" Akiteru said with his loud voice. 

"No, Akiteru can't leave! He's the only heir of family!" 

"Oops! Watch me. And oh, remeber when I said I will miss my family when I have to move to England for studying? I wasn't refer to any of you. I was talking about dad, mom, and Kei," said Akiteru, as he walked away holding his brother hand. 

"If you leave I'll take your father's name out of the board of directors!"

"Sue me bitch, I didn't go to law school for nothing." As soon as the sentence was said, Kei found his lips trembled, his vision was blurry by tears. Despite being hated by his grandparents, he felt loved.

His father, mother, and brother loved him. They would do everything in their power to protect him. That's all, he needed nothing else. 

Fortunate for Kei that he was extremely intelligent. He took an A-level test and got accepted at Oxford University at age 15, almost 16 in a few months . He choosed medicine as his majors.  
During his university life, He met a roommate whose name was Akaashi Keiji.

That damn Akaashi Keiji.


	2. Akaashi Keiji

Akaashi Keiji. 

Who gave this man the right to be this beautiful? Kei was stunned the first time he met Akaashi, oh come on, who wouldn't?

The omega had black hair, long and sharp gunmetal blue eyes. His smell reminded Kei of the top-notch wines. 

"Oh hello, are you my roommate?" The raven asked in English. 

"No, I was standing here in stranger's room for fun." Kei rolled his eyes and answered in his native English accent.

"May I know your name?" 

"Didn't the dorm supervisor inform you?" The blond tilted his head cutely.

"She has a very unique accent, I didn't catch it." 

"Tsukishima. Tsukishima Kei"

"Pretty name for a pretty boy. I'm Akaashi Keiji, nice to meet you" The raven smiled and walked pass him. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes again. "Likewise, and that's rich coming from you."

Then the raven stopped and looked at him. Somehow his family name sounded familiar to him but he couldn't point it. It was 6PM. when he arrived at his room. The sun was set and the light was shining through window and laid on his roommate's blond hair. Then Akaashi took a good look at him and God, was Tsukishima an angel?

He knew from the first time he met him minutes ago that the kid was gorgeous, but he didn't take a good look. Now he did and he found out that this kid was charming. A point nose with plump pink lips, golden eyes which were hidden by black glasses, pale skin and blond hair made him looked so soft. His abnormal height for an omega made him looked like a model. Yes, he knew Tsukishima was an omega. He smelled so good, a mix of strawberries and honey.

"....shi."

"....."

"....ashi."

"....."

"..... for fuck sake, Akaashi!!!"

"... YES!!!" 

"Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?" the blond asked curiously.

Akaashi shook his head slowly. "I was wondering. You have a perfect accent and blond hair but you have Japanese name. Are you half?

"Yes, my mom is German but she has Japanese name. I was born and raised in Japan. If you want to speak Japanese, I'm fine with that."

"I would appreciate that" Akaashi told him in Japanese and smiled at him. ".... I don't want to be rude but you look pretty young. How old are you? And what's your major?"

"I don't think you're that kind of person who talks too much. Maybe I was wrong" The blond frowned. 

"It's called getting along" The raven smiled. 

"I'm 15... no 16. Ah fuck it, I'll be 16 in a couple months and I'm a first year med student."

"NO WAY!" Akaashi screamed.

"Yes way."

"The minimum age of med student is 18!" 

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm a smart omega and they made an exception for my pretty ass. " 

He managed to get a laugh out of the older. "So you're younger than me. I turned 17 a few months ago and I'll be 18 in December, first year, fine art student."

"You can just tell, me you're 17." Tsukishima mumbled.

"And I think you're right."

"What?" The blond raised eyebrows.

"You have pretty ass" Akaashi giggled.

"Omg! can I change a roommate?" The younger omega said dramatically with his stoic face.

Both omegas looked at each other and started giggling. 

𝐼 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑚𝑦 𝑟𝑜𝑜𝑚𝑚𝑎𝑡𝑒 - they thought.

\-------------------------------------------------

A year passed, Tsukishima was 17 and adapted with new environment. He was busy with new life, new friends, and new cultures. He had studied at international school since he was young but had never got used to any skinship. He didn't like when someone touch him. In fact, he hated it. 

A lot of students tried to talk to him and it was obvious that many alphas tried to hit on him but Tsukishima wasn't called Stingyshima or Saltyshima for nothing. He gave those alphas his legendary-icily stare. 

On his way back to his dorm, he met with Akaashi. They decided to go to town. As they walked together, Akaashi stopped and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked Akaashi.

"When was you last heat?"

"My what?"

"Your last heat." The raven repeated again.

"I don't know. I've never one before." Tsukishime answer shyly.

"Never had one? But you're now 17! I had my first heat when I was 16. Your smell is pretty strong, you heat might be close."

"What should I do?" Tsukishima panicked. He was raised as an alpha, he knew what heat was but he had no idea how to deal with it. He read from books that his body will get hotter and he might feel discomfort. The heat will last only a week but what he should do during that week? 

"I suggest you to take a leave for a week. First heat might be hard on you. Your smell is stronger, it will attract alphas. But it was too late. A group of alphas approached them.

"Hey. You guys are pretty omegas." One of the alpha said.

"You guys look pretty from a far but damnmm, you look so beautiful up close!" The second alpha looked at them hungily.

"Not to mention you smell so good." The last alpha said.

"I'm sorry but my friend doesn't feel well, if you will excuse us." Akaashi said and tried to walked away with Tsukishima but one of alphas stopped them. 

"Oh, we have car. We'll drop you. Where do you leave. How old are you? You look so young, so beautiful."

"No, thanks." Akaashi tried to walked pass them but he was grabbed by the alpha. The raven started shaking by the strong scent of the Alphas. His omega instinct told him to follow alpha's order.

"Tsk, are you deaf? He said no! Leave him the fuck alone." Tsukishima barked at them. He wasn't afraid of alphas. Hell, he was raised to be one. He can overcome his submissive instinct as an omega.

"Wow feisty, I like it." The alpha lifted his chin and man, that was the last straw.

"I warned you." The blond growled lowly. 

The next thing Akaashi knew was the alpha, who touched Tsukishima's chin, fell on the ground and groaned loundly. 

"The fuck!!" Other alphas shouted.

"Any problem?" The younger omega raised his eyebrow mockily. 

"You..!" One of alphas tried to punch him but Tsukishima caught his wrist and twisted it into a rear wrist lock.

"Ouch!!!!" The alpha screamed painfully. The last alpha ran to help his friend but the omega kicked his chest and he fell on the ground with his fellow alpha. 

"I'll tell you again. If your stupid brains can't remember this and do some dirty shit to other people again. I'll find you, and I'll make sure to give you a proper lesson. Am I make myself clear?" The omega said and looked down at 3 alphas. His voice was authoritarian, his gaze was coolly. The alphas and people around him could tell this omega could kill people without batting an eyelash.

"Yes!!" The alphas said in unison.

Tsukishima released the alpha's wrist and kicked him to the ground to his friends and walked away with Akaashi. 

People who watched the whole situations clapped their hands and whistled at the omegas who defeated three alphas effortlessly.... Yes, the omega who kicked alpha's ass. 

The omega whose name was Tsukishima Kei. The epitome of alpha but he was an omega, a tall, blond, salty, and gorgeous omega. 

As soon as they reached their room. Akaashi stared at him and screams. "OMG Tsukishima!! That was awesome! How did you learn that!"

A lot happened in a year. He got along with Akaashi very well. They were an introvert and had a lot of things in common, it wasn't surprised that they got along quickly.  
He liked Akaashi. The older are gorgeous in every move. He had brain and knew how to used it. He was a perfect example of a good omega. Tsukishima felt like he just got another brother.

Meanwhile, Akaashi adored Tsukishima. He wasn't small and he was salty as fuck but he couldn't bring himself to hate this kid. He was cute if you looked pass his cold demeanor. 

"My brothers and father taught me." 

"You have brothers?" Akaashi asked. Tsukishima rarely talked about his family. 

"I have an older brother. But there was a relative that I was close with. He was like another older brother to me. How about you?"

Akaashi was silent for seconds then he looked at the blond and smile bitterly. "I had one. He died when he was 13."

Tsukishima didn't say anything. He watched Akaashi who tried to give him a fake smile. 

"Well, he isn't my real brother, we are orphans. I coundn't get along with other kids because I'm an omega. Most of children there were betas. I was close to him, only him, but he was always sick. He spent most of his life in bed. He loved when I visited and drawn pictures for him. Maybe that's the reason why I keep drawing. When I reached 17, I graduated from high school and got scholarship here. Then I met you, a tall and stingy omega." Akaashi giggled.

Tsukishima was about to throw some snarky remarks but Akaashi continued.

"You know... I know I only know you for a year but I'm glad we meet. I feel like you're my brother.... I was happy when you tried to protect me. I don't have family and people look down on omegas. There is no one to protect me, I have to protect myself but... but you just did. You protected me. Thanks Tsukishima." Akaashi said and smiled at him. It wasn't a fake one. This one was genuine, a real smile. The biggest smile that he had ever received from him. 

"You know.. you can call me Kei." The younger said.

"Kei" Akaashi said softly.

"Yes, Keiji. That's my name." He smiled at the older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Tsukki got accepted at Oxford when he was almost 16.  
> In fact, the minimum age of students must be 18 years of age at the time they start the Medicine course at Oxford and it takes 6 years to graduate but let's make it possible in this fiction because I love Tsukki, he's my clever and salty dino.


	3. Cute Classmate

The next day at school, Tsukishima felt hot and uncomfortable. Every parts of his body ached. His class was over and he tried his best to bring himself back to his dorm. He didn't called Akaashi because he knew the older was in class, he didn't want to disturb him. He stumbled and almost fell on ground but someone hold him from behide.

"Are you ok?" A stranger asked him.

"I'm good, thanks."

"You doesn't look good. Do you want me to take you to first aid room?" He asked again.

"No, I'm good. I'll rest in my room." Tsukishima told him.

"Ok, I'll walk you to your dorm then."

"No, I don't want a stranger know where I live."

"A stranger? Wow, that's harsh! We've been in the same class for a year!"

Tsukishima looked at the stranger's face. He was one of his classmate but he didn't know his name. He had wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and thick eyebrows. He was tall, as tall as Tsukishima but he was bigger than the blond. He looked kind and gentle... and cute. Without doubt, he was an alpha.

"Ah, it's fine. I can walk by myself." Of couse, Tsukishima is Tsukishima, a stingy and stubborn human being. 

"Listen, you smell is strong, I can smell you from miles. And look around, you attract a lot of attention. I know you can take care of yourself I saw you kicked some alphas in town before but let's make sure no one will harm you this time, ok?"

"I don't need your pity." said Tsukishima, indifferently.

"It's not a pity, I just want to make sure you're safe."

"Why do you care?" Tsukishima asked.

"I don't know. But I'll regret it if I know someone attacks you when I can prevent it." His classmate smiled at him. Tsukishima allowed the brunette to walk him to his dorm. 

When they reached his dorm Tsukishima looked at his classmate and mumbled "Thanks."

The brunette smiled at him and waved him a goodbye.

That night Tsukishima couldn't sleep. He was dying. His body was too hot. Akaashi came to his room and helped him build the nest. 

"It will get better if you relieve yourself." The older said. 

"You want me to pee?"

"No, I mean if you jerk off, it will be better. I don't know about you but most omegas are not satified by only the front, we do the back too, you know?"

"You want me to finger my ass?" Tsukishima turned red as he asked. 

"You don't have to, but it will get better if you did." The older pointed out.

"I don't now how" The younger mumbled. He had never thought that he had to fingure himeself. 

"Kei, you're a doctor, you are not stupid. I know you know how to do it."

"I'm not a doctor yet" He said and Akaashi rolled his eyes. 

"Do it or I'll shove my paintbrush in your ass."

"Is that why you study art?" Tsukishima joked.

"KEI!!" Akaashi shouted and tickled him. 

"I'm joking... hahahahah Keiji, no! Stop!! hahahahahah" 

"Hmmm you smell is so good and strong..... there are some faint smell of a morning dew. Alpha? Did someone try to attack you?" Akaashi asked and frowned at him.

"No, I was getting nausea and my classmate helped me. I rejected him but he was stubborn." 

"Hmm he didn't try to do anything funny, right?

"You think I would let him?" The blond pouted.

"No. My roommate is the strongest omega alive." The raven said and stroked the blond's hair gently. 

"You're gross Keiji" 

"Brat" 

They both fell asleep together.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Ten days passed, his heat was subdued. He was back to class. It was a morning class and everybody knew that Tsukishima Kei wasn't a morning person. He scowled and ignored everybody who tried to talk to him. 

There was a soft thud sound in front of him, he looked up and saw the brunette who helped him a week ago.

"Hi Tsukishima, glad to see you." He smiled at him.

"Hi and I'm not glad to see anybody at 8AM."

"Not a morning person, huh?" 

"Do I look like one?" Tsukishima raised his eyebrows.

"Mmmm.." The brunette shorten the distance between them. His face was so close. ".. not a morning person, I can tell." 

"Sachiro!!!!" The brunette turned his face to his friends.

"I saved the seat for you. come and sit here!" His friend shouted

"Cheers mate!!" He shouted back to his friend.

"Ahh I have to go, Talk to you later, bye." And he walked to his friends.

When Hirugami sat at his seat, his friends threw quesions at him.

"You talked to that blond bomshell? How? He didn't even say hi back to me!"  
" What did he talk to you"  
"I heard he beated some alpha's asses when they hit on him"  
"Can you set him a date with me?"  
"I like his model friend, can you told him for me?"  
"Dude, the black hair friend is better! Sachiro, set a group date for us!"

"Calm down lads, we're not even close. We only talked a bit" Sachiro told his friends. 

The coversation was interrupted because the class was about to start. 

After class Akaashi and Oikawa were waiting in front of Tsukishima's lecture room. The blond walked out of the room and spotted them. 

"What brings you here?" He asked.

"So cold Kei-chan. We miss you!" Oikawa whined.

Yes. Oikawa fucking Tooru. 

One of the most beautiful omega Tsukishima had ever met in his life. Hazelnut hair, brown eyes, small nose and mouth. He was tall, a bit taller than Akaashi but not as tall as Tsukishima. Everyone who looked at him could tell that he's a model, with his good look and hight.

"I didn't ask you to do it." Tsukishima rolled his eyes. 

"We were waiting for you so we can go to lunch together." Akaashi said.

"Do you mind if we join?" A random alpha interrupted them.

"Fuck off" Of course, that was Tsukishima and his famous icy wall.

"What a waste, three beautiful omegas with no alpha. If you change your mind, tell me. I'll ride you home or you can ride me. On top of me" The alpha winked at them and the rest of his friends laughed.

Oikawa was about to say something but Akaashi stopped him. "Shh... Just watch it" He said and Oikawa confused.

"Oh....." Tsukishima said sweetly and walked to the alpha. They were so close, the alpha gulped hardly. The blond might be grumpy and scary but still very beautiful. He face was red as he felt the blond's hands move to his shoulder. He took a deep breath while the the omega looked at him seductively. Before he realised, he was pushed to the floor, one leg of the blond was on his chest.

"I was on top of you, do you like it?" The blond asked and gave him a half smirk.

There were some laughs and giggles around them. 

The alpha tried to get up but Tsukishima put some weight on his foot, so the alpha couldn't move. The blond looked down at him. His stare was so cold, it could cut some meat if he wanted to. 

"One last time. Fuck. Off." He growled and emphasized ever word slowly. The whole aisle was silent. Nobody moved or talked. It might be the first time they witnessed by the powerful omega. 

The alpha and his friend walked away. People parted and made way for the trio.

"Damn Kei-chan. If I didn't smell your strawberry scent, I'll think that you're an alpha. What was that? That was an alpha warning! How did you do that? You are so cool!!" 

"Stop talking Oikawa, you're annoying" Tsukishima said.

"Meanie!" Oikawa faked his crying and dramatically hugged Akaashi.  
\-------------------------------------------------

After the incident, nobody tried to talk to Tsukishima. He was happy. 

Nobody but Sachiro Hirugami.

The first impression of Tsukishma was beautiful and very clever. He was shocked when he knew Tsukishima's age from his friends, it was a big news for them that someone who was 16 got accepted here and he was an omega to top with. Not to be rude, but most students here were alphas. However, they were at one of the best university in the world. A 16 year old who was a freshman is not something new.

Leave that aside, the blond looked too mature for someone his age. Plus, was tall. As tall as Hirugami but he was 18 and Tsukishima was only 16. 

He didn't try to make a move on him like other alphas, until he saw Tsukishima kicked some alpha's asses in town. 

He fell in love with the blond. He was an angel, only if he kept his mouth shut, a strong angel who knew how to fight for his dignity. Who was pretty and smart enough to captured half of people's heart at the campus. 

Hirugami had never had any obstruction with his life. He was an alpha, he had good look, good family background, and good education. He always got what he wanted. 

The next day he saw Tsukishima with his model friend, Oikawa Tooru, in library. Hirugami knew him, he was famous after all. 

As far as he knew, Oikawa was an art student here but graduated last year, he was the same age as him. He often saw the omega's face on magazine covers and some of his friends were Oikawa's fan.

Oikawa saw him and whispered something with the blond, the said blond stopped reading and looked at him and looked at his book again.

"Tsukishima...umm... Can I sit here?" He asked as he walked to the blond.

"Why? There are many empty seats if you're not blind." The blond spoke without looking at him.

"Can we be friend? Just a friend. I won't disturb your life but if you want, we can hang out sometime." 

"No" The blond said and walked away with his friend.


	4. Goodbye and I Will Miss You

"Kei-chan, He's cute! Why did you say no?" Oikawa pouted at him and asked Tsukishma as soon as they reached the blond's room. 

"Who's cute?" Akaashi asked.

"Kei-chan's alpha classmate. He's cute, tall, and smart. I can't believe my eyes when Kei-chan said no to him!! He's polite, he even asked for Kei's permission to be friend!" Oikawa said to Akaashi. 

"Tooru, shut up. If you like him that much why don't you just ask him out?" 

"No way! We have the same color palette, people will think we're brother" Oikawa pouted again. 

"What's his name?" Akaashi asked.

"I don't care to know." 

"Keiji gimme that jacket, someone's cold heart is going to freeze me." Oikawa joked. 

"Was he the person who helped you" Akaashi asked.

"Yeah" said Tsukishima.

"Help what? Did someone try to do anything to you? Why didn't you tell me Kei-chan, you don't trust me?" Oikawa turned to the blond and pouted... again.

He had known Oikawa since he was a freshman, he was Akaashi's art senior student. Oikawa was someone who was far from the word introvert. He was an extremely extrovert. He loved party, people, and attention, but Tsukishima and Akaashi liked him. The brunette tended to act like a child but he was wise and cunning. The oldest omega always hided his claw under his charming face and childish attitude. As a year went by, their friendship got deepen repeatedly. Although Oikawa was living with his boyfriend, the trio met almost everyday. He often spent the night with them even though the oldest had many friends.

Akaashi and Tsukishima smiled at the childish but oldest omega.

"Silly, I didn't tell you because it's not a big deal. I can't disturb the famous Oikawa Tooru with my little business, right?" Tsukishima smiled at him. 

"You're my friend! Tell me everything!" 

"I don't want any other friends. I only want Akaashi." Tsukishima shrugged.

"What!! What about mee!!! Kei-chan, you meanie! I'm going to cry!!" In spite of being the oldest of them, he acted like the youngest of them. 

"He likes you, Tooru. Remeber when you thought your model boyfriend cheat on you? He was about to go there and throw a fit at him." Akaashi said to Oikawa.

"Oh...."

"What's wrong?" Tsukishima asked.

"We broke up a week ago. He did cheat on me. I was looking for a new room to move out haha" Oikawa said and tried to smile but he couldn't make it. He started sobbing and cried.

"Do you want me to kick him for you? I can do that?" Tsukishima asked.

Oikawa laughed softly. "No Kei-chan. He doesn't worth your time."

"You know, you can live here with us." Said Akaashi.

"No, I can't distur-" He didn't manage to finish his sentence.

"Yes, you can. You're not a nuisance or a burden. Move with us Tooru." Tsukishima hugged him, his voice was comfortable. Oikawa felt warm in his chest. He didn't expect the ice cold and cynical blond to be so warm. 

"Ahh this is bad Kei-chan. I might fall in love with you." 

"But I'm in love with Akaashi." the blond joked and looked at Akaashi. Then the raven hugged both of them tightly. 

The brunette smiled and hugged the younger omegas. "You guys love me!" And the laughed together.  
\-------------------------------------------------

A year later, Akaashi graduated. He was busy with his graduation and job application. 

"I have to go back to Japan. Some company offered me a job" Akaashi said when they watched movie in their room. He didn't look at Oikawa or Tsukishima. He couldn't. He coulnd't trust himself to look at them and act normal. He wanted to live here with them but he needed money. He had to work, and the company offered him a job with good salary. 

"It's ok Keiji-chan. We will keep in touch." Said Oikawa, his voice quivered. Akaashi and Tsukishima knew he was about to cry. 

"Wait for us Keiji." Tsukishima said as he tried his best to surpress his tear. 

"You know I love you guys, right?" Akaashi asked them. His eyes were watery.  
"We know" Oikawa and Tsukishima said in unison. 

"Ummm I know this is weird but can we scent mark each other? I mean, I'm going to be lonely without you guys and I jus-"

Akaashi didn't finish his sentence, Oikawa grabbed his neck and rubbed it gently with his. Tsukishima mimicked Oikawa. Then the oldest turned his face to the youngest and rubbed their scent glands together as well. 

"We're a pack now" Oikawa smiled at them.

"Tell me something I don't know" Said the one and only saltyshima.

"Kei!!" Akaashi and Oikawa shoted at him.

Then again they found themselves looked at each other and laughed togehter.


	5. Hi I'm Bokuto Koutarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yassss, Bokuto and some hot alphas make an appearance! Finally!!

Akaashi was boarding and looking for his seat but he found out that someone took his seat.

"Excuse me." Akaashi said politely in English. The said person turned his face to him. 

He had bright and big golden eyes which reminded him of Tsukishima and owl, they were so pretty. His grey hair with dark root defied all physics. Akaashi wondered how many products this hot alpha used to set this hairstyle. His face was masculine and screamed alpha. His body was... Damnnnnn.

10/10. He was HOT. Hotter than hell. 

The alpha wore a shirt which was too small for him but it gave Akaash the best view of those thick and strong arms. The raven silently thanked all deities that had been keeping him alive. 

Was he Japanese? The destination was Tokyo so he might be. 

"Ye.. yes?" The alpha stuttered. Who wouldn't? Look at this black hair beauty. Blue cat eyes, point nose, small juicy lips. Bokuto couldn't believed himself that someone this stunning existed.

"Umm, That's my seat." Akaashi spoke Japanese and pointed at the seat that the alpha was sitting on.

"Oh! Sorry!" The alpha spoke loudly. So Akaashi was right, he was Japanese. 

Akaashi giggled, he though the alpha was very cute. "It's fine. You can sit there if you want."

"No!! Sit here, no sit in my lap. No!.. Shit! That was creepy!! No! Don't hate me!!" The owlike alpha panicked and looked like he was going to cry. 

𝑂𝑚𝑔! 𝐼 𝑎𝑑𝑜𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑚𝑎𝑛!! Akaashi thought. 

"It's fine." said Akaashi.

"Yeah.. Umm.. Hi, I'm Bokuto Koutarou."

"Akaashi Keiji"

"So Akaashi, what were you doing in England?"

"Studying, just graduated. Time to go back home I guess."

"Oh cool. Which university?"

"Oxford"

The owlike alpha's blinked "Oxford!!!!! No way!!!! Isn't super hard to get in!! Are you still human? No you're not! You're too pretty to be one!!!" Bokoto shouted.

"Bro, calm the fuck down!, the whole plane know you like him!" Said his friend who had terrible bed head. He looked like a cat, a cunning cat with bad hairtyle. His half smirk reminded him of Tsukishima.

"Sorry not sorry bro!!" Bokuto shouted back at his best bro.

"So.. how about you?" Akaashi asked back.

"I was there for a game."

"What game?" 

"Volleyball. I'm a professional volleyball player, the great Bokuto Koutarou!" He said as he puffed his chest. 

"Ohhh really? That's cool!" Sport player, huh?, that was why he was so buff, Akaashi thought.

"How old are you Akaashi? You look at the same age as me."

"19, almost 20"

"You're younger than me! You can call me Bokuto-senpai, you know?" Bokuto winked at him.

"Only if you act more mature." said Akaashi. And it earned some giggles from Bokuto's friends. 

"Oh shut up Omi-omi!" Bokuto shouted at his friend who sat in front of him.

"That's cool. How old were you when you got in Oxford?" Bokuto's friend whose hair was blond and sat beside Omi-omi guy asked him. 

"17 almost 18." Akaashi answered.

"You're genius!!" The fake blond shouted and Akaashi reached to the point that he thought Bokuto and his friends didn't know how to speak without shouting. 

"My best friend got accepted when he was 15 and a med student to top with." The raven said proudly. 

"Oya? Bet he's a nerd." said the bed hair.

"Yeah, the nerd that makes half of the campus flight to get to know him, hot neard" The raven smiled and his memories. 

"Where is that person?" The owl asked.

"Still in England with my another friend, he hasn't graduated yet. "

"So you're the oldest?" Bokuto asked.

"No, Oikawa is the oldest. He graduated a year ago. He is a model and his contract with agency over there hasn't expired yet.

"Wait, Oikawa? Oikawa as Oikawa Tooru???" The guy with olive hair and stern face turned around and asked him.

"Yeah, you know him?" Akaaashi asked curiously.

"Don't mind him, he's a simp loser." The fake blond said to him. 

"What is simp?" The olive hair asked his friends. 

"WTF Wakatoshi-kun. You are an old man!!!!" Bokuto shouted at him. Yes, shouting.. again. 

"Can you stop shouting and sit quietly!!!" A new face shouted at them. He had handsome face, black hair, buff body. 

"Sorry captain." They said in unison.

However, Bokuto kept talking to Akaashi, the conversation went well. Bokuto talked while Akaashi listened. Well, that was expected. 

But the party had to end. The flight arrived at Haneda Airport at night. They had to say goodbye.

"Akaashi" Bokuto approached him before Akaashi got in taxi.

"Yes Bokuto-san?"

"Can I have your number?" The alpha saw Akaashi's face got redder and redder, it was cute

".... I though you will never ask." And Akaashi gave Bokuto his number.

"I'll call you." Bokuto said and walked to his teammates.

When Akaashi reached his new room he called his pack and told them about Bokuto. They talked till morning.  



	6. I'm Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. It's me again.
> 
> Thanks for reading my work, I'm so happy. Kuroo will make an appearance next chapter.
> 
> This is not the end of story, I'm working on it. 
> 
> Happy Belated New Year <3333

3 months later, Oikawa flew back to Japan. He signed new contract with one of the most famous agency in Japan. 

Tsukishima was alone. 

He missed his family, his childhood friend Tadashi, his queen Akaashi, and his bitchy-self-proclaimed best friend Oikawa. 

They called a lot but not everyday. They were busy after all.

He was walking back to his dorm when he felt a light tab on his shoulder. He turned to look at that person and found out that it was Hirugami. 

"Hello." Hirugami smiled at him. 

"What do you want." 

"I was wondering if you want to hav-" 

"No" Tsukishima cut his sentence and walked away. 

It had been years that Hirugami tried to talk to him. He got reject every time but he kept trying. However, he knew how to leave the blond alone and Tsukishima appreciated that. 

𝑲𝒆𝒊-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏, 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒈𝒊𝒗𝒆 𝒑𝒆𝒐𝒑𝒍𝒆 𝒂 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒄𝒆!!.............. was that Oikawa's voice? He could hear his whiny from Japan. 

Tsukishima shook his head and walked to his dorm.  
\-------------------------------------------------

A year later, Tsukishima graduated, first-class honors, of course, this is Tsukishima Kei.

His family, Akaashi, Oikawa, Yamaguchi Tadashi, his beta childhood best friends, came to his graduation. 

Akaashi and Oikawa knew Yamaguchi because Tsukishima called him every three day. The four of them got along pretty well. 

A year passed but they were still the same, as stunning as they were. 

Everything stayed the same..... Well, not exactly the same.

Akaashi was dating that Bokuto guy. Tsukishima had never saw his face nor met that guy but the older omegas told him that he was a good person, a hot good person. And Oikawa fell in love with Bokuto's friend whose name was Iwa-chan. Unfortunately for him, the said Iwa-chan had a girlfriend and one of Bokuto's friend was his fan. That was so confused but easier to understand than the Kardashian family tree.

Tsukishima was talking to his brother when he spotted Hirugami. The older approached him. 

"Congratulation Tsukishima! As expected of you, you took only 4 years." 

"Thanks Hirugami." Hirugam thought he misheard him so he asked the blond to repeat again. 

"I said Thanks Hirugami." 

"You know my name?" 

"No, I don't." the blond rolled his eyes. 

"I'm just happy... Ummm so you will go back to Japan, right?" Hirugami asked. 

"Yes." 

"Um.... well..." He had been trying to ask the blond out for 2 years but the blond always rejected him. "... is it possible for you to hang out with me? You will leave soon, right? At least, just once."

"I don't like yo-" 

"Kei!!!! Be nice!!" Yamaguchi, Oikawa, and Akiteru shouted in unison. Ahh, RIP my life, Today was an apocalypse for him.

"I like them" said Hirugami.

"I hate them." Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "Anyway.... let me tell you. I don't like you, but you tried hard and know how to stop, you respected my personal space, I appreciated it.... I think I have some free time if want to hang out, " 

"Really??" After years for rejection, it was unbelievable. He had to make sure that he didn't died without noticing and sent to heaven.

"Don't make me change my mind."

They had dinner together and found out they had a lot in common. The street lamp buddies hung out a lot, they spent Tsukishima's last week in England together. He found the alpha was charming. He was a good looking, yeah Tsukishima knew that. But his personality made him 100% more charming. On the last day at the airport, Hirugami sent him off.

"Can I have a goodbye kiss?" The alpha asked. 

"Don't push your luck" 

"I knew. I've liked you for years. It's hard to say goodbye. I just push my luck, I guess." The alpha smiled sadly. Tsukishima didn't say anything for seconds. 

"I don't want a relationship but if you wanna be friend, I can give you my number."

"Really? I must’ve done something good in my past life to deserve you!" 

He gave his number to Hirugami and felt proud of himself that he made a new friend. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima arrived at Tokyo the next day. It was a long ass fight. He was exhausted.

He took a cab to his new room that Akiteru prepared for him, thanks to his brother who talked to the landlord and handled all documents for him.

He reached his room, looked around and went to sleep.  
\-------------------------------------------------

The morning came faster than he thought. 

He was woken up by a random hyena laugh, man.. that was scary. He looked at his watch, it was only 5AM in a fucking morning and his stupid neighbor decided that it was a good time to talk loudly at his balcony. Fuck the landlord who lied to his brother that it was a soundproof room. 

Then he realised that their room might be soundproof but the blond left his balcony door open and went to sleep. He counldn't blame his neighbor or landlord. 

It was 10 a.m. when he woke up again. He took a bath, got dressed, and searched for a near by cafe. 

He was craving for strawberry shortcake to balance the salt in his spirit. 

He went to the cafe name "The Guess Monster" It was 15 minutes away from his house. It was a popular cafe and had many good reviews, luckily for him that it was near his house. 

When he walked in, he met with a red hair guy, long limb, but a bit shorter than him.

"Hey there, what can I get for you?" The red head smiked at him. 

"2 pieces of strawberry shortcake."

"Our strawberry shortcakes are the best seller. I will give it to someone who worth it." 

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. Before he could asked the red hair handed him something. 

He looked at the paper, it was a math question.

𝐼𝑛 𝑡𝑟𝑖𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑙𝑒 𝐴𝐵𝐶, 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑚𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑢𝑟𝑒 𝑜𝑓 ∠𝐵 𝑖𝑠 90°, 𝐵𝐶=16, 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐴𝐶=20. 𝑇𝑟𝑖𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑙𝑒 𝐷𝐸𝐹 𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑖𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑎𝑟 𝑡𝑜 𝑡𝑟𝑖𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑙𝑒 𝐴𝐵𝐶, 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑡𝑖𝑐𝑒𝑠 𝐷, 𝐸, 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐹 𝑐𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑝𝑜𝑛𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑡𝑖𝑐𝑒𝑠 𝐴, 𝐵, 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐶, 𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑐𝑡𝑖𝑣𝑒𝑙𝑦, 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑒𝑎𝑐ℎ 𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑡𝑟𝑖𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑙𝑒 𝐷𝐸𝐹 𝑖𝑠 1/3 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑒𝑛𝑔𝑡ℎ 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑝𝑜𝑛𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑡𝑟𝑖𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑙𝑒 𝐴𝐵𝐶. 𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑖𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑣𝑎𝑙𝑢𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑠𝑖𝑛𝐹?

.... Wait, he was in a cafe not a cram school, right?

"Ohh you need a paper and a pen, right? Alright, alright. Wait here. I'll get it for you." 

"I don't need it." Tsukishima told him.

"You can't do it? Don't worry Mr. Vanilla! I've never met someone who can solve it!" 

"The answer is 3/5 or 0.6 That was easy. Is that all you got? Maybe your cake isn't that good if the question is this easy." The blond smirked. He didn't go to Oxord for nothing. 

𝑇𝑟𝑦 𝑚𝑒 𝑏𝑖𝑡𝑐ℎ. Tsukishima thought.

The red hair blinked and blinked. Who is the blond saltshaker?

Tendou Satori wasn't a person who attract to a looker but there was something in this grumpy blond that amazed him. The whole math question was only a joke, he took the math problem from internet. He sold his cake like a normal person but he wanted to tease the blond, that was all.

Turned out that he was teased by the blond.

𝑂ℎ, 𝑖𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑓𝑢𝑛. Tendou thought.

"Alright blondie. You got it right. Go and sit there, I'll bring cakes to you, it was on the house." said Tendou

"Take home, please" 

"No problem, you're lucky. Normally it sold out within an hour." 

"So.... it's good?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No, I make only 6 pieces a day, That's why they are sold quickly." 

"........................"

There was a long pause between them. 

"Mmmph.. bhahahahahahah." Tsukishima couldn't take it. He burst out laughing. He wiped tears off his eyes and looked at Tendou who did the same.

"Omg, shut up, I was joking! They are good, I make plenty of it but they sell out very quickly." 

"Yeah yeah whatever, go get my cakes, I'm waiting!"

5 minutes later Tendou gave him his cakes and his business card. He told Tsukishima to come again.

Tsukishima walked to his home. His mind was filled with the thought of strawberry shortcakes from the guess monster. He found out that the red hair was the owner. 

𝐴𝑘𝑖𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑢, 𝑌𝑎𝑚𝑎𝑔𝑢𝑐ℎ𝑖, 𝐴𝑘𝑎𝑎𝑠ℎ𝑖, 𝑂𝑖𝑘𝑎𝑤𝑎.. 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑔𝑢𝑦𝑠 ℎ𝑎𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑝𝑟𝑎𝑖𝑠𝑒 𝑚𝑒. 𝐼 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑚𝑎𝑑𝑒 𝑎 𝑛𝑒𝑤 𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑑! 𝑇𝑜𝑑𝑎𝑦 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑎 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑑𝑎𝑦. Tsukishima thought

Life was unpredictable. 

When the elevator door open, he walked out and clashed with an idiot. His cakes fell on the floor and Tsukishima lost his mind. 

His strawberry shortcakes.  
The cakes that made him woke up from his comfortable bed and brought his salty self to the cafe.  
The cakes that he used his brain in the morning to solve a math problem and received cakes as reward.  
The cakes that he wanted to eat for a week.  
The cakes from a famous cafe and sold out in an hour.

Tsukishima saw red.

"What the fuck!! You!" He looked at the idiot.

"Omg I'm sorry but I have to go!" The idiot said without looking at his face. He ran to the elevator. 

"You're not going anywhere! You just destroyed my cakes. Come back here" Tsukishima tried his best to control his voice. This guy was rude af, he bumped into him, ruined his day and his cakes. Now he said he had to go before apologise properly? Fuck no. 

"I have to go, I was late for my practice, coach is going to kill me!" The black hair man shouted.

Tsukishima ran to him and slapped his face. "Say hi to your coach for me, eat that slap as your breakfast, you rooster head!" And walked away. 


	7. Name Is Kuroo

Kuroo Tetsurou, a 21 year old pro volleyball player from V.League Division 1. A handsome young alpha who always got what wanted. He was known for his intelligence and cunning, that was one of the reasons why he reached the top of his career at early age.

Today was like the other days. He woke up for his morning practice and looked at his watch, it was 10.30a.m.... 10.30a.m.???

Fuck!!!! He stayed up all night to talk to his best bro, Bokuto Koutarou. 

His practice started at 9a.m., he was late for it. He took a quick bath, dresses up, and ran for his life.

He was ranning to an elevator and hit someone.

"What the fuck!! You!" A stranger yelled at him. 

"Omg I'm sorry but I have to go!" Kuroo shouted back. He didn't stop. He didn't even look at that person. He kept running. His coach's wrath was 10 times scarier than a mere stranger. 

"You're not going anywhere! You just destroyed my cakes. Come back here" 

"I have to go, I was late for my practice, coach is going to kill me!" He said as he stepped into the elevator. He heard a sound of the elevator door closing. But the door opened again, there stood a hot blond dude in front of him. Without knowing, he was slapped in a face. 

"Say hi to your coach for me, eat that as your breakfast, you rooster head!" Said the hot blond as he walked away.

What just happened? 

Kuroo arrived at the gym with an imprint of hand on is face. He was punished for his lateness, that was expected. 

After practice his teammates asked him about the red handprint on his face. Kuroo told them about the hot blond dude who gave it to him. 

"Wow dude, that blondie was crazy. It was just a cake." Said Bokuto.

"I know right. Luckily that he is cute." He gave his bro a playful smirked.

"You deserved it, you know? If you had stopped and apologised, he wouldn't slap you." Said Sakusa.

"He might be one of your exs. After all, you fucked almost everyone on your floor." Said Atsumu.

"I just moved and I'm pretty sure I still haven't fuck anybody there. There is no way he was one of my exs, I've never had a blond lover."

"He seems like an ass for me. Who slaps people just for a cake? Plus, he curses a lot!. How did he do that to my bro!" Bokuto said and placed a hand over his heart.

"Whatever, do not get into a fight, got it?" Said his captain.  
\-------------------------------------------------

A week passed as quick as a wink.

It was an annual physical exam for his team. They went to their usual hospital. Kuroo was talking to a group of nurses who circled around him and his teammates. He heard some of them talked about a new doctor who started working 3 days ago. 

"Dudeee!!! You won't believe me. Guess what I just saw!" Atsumu shouted. His voice could be heard from the other side of the globe. 

"What did you see?" Bokuto asked curiously.

"We went to a restroom and I saw an angel descending from heaven!!! Dude you have to see him. He's beautiful, dainty face and slim figure. His blond hair is so bright and his fair skin is extremely dazzling, it can blind my eyes!!"

𝐵𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑑 ℎ𝑎𝑖𝑟, 𝑑𝑎𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑦 𝑓𝑎𝑐𝑒, 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑙𝑖𝑚 𝑓𝑖𝑔𝑢𝑟𝑒? 𝑊𝑎𝑖𝑡 ℎ𝑜𝑙𝑑 𝑜𝑛.

"Bet he's exaggerating again" Said their captain.

"No.. he's not. That blondie is surely stunning. You have to see with your own eyes." Said Sakusa who went to a restroom with Atsumu.

"Hmm if Omi-omi confirmed then it must be true. I bet Akaashi is better!" Of course, that was Bokuto. His gorgeous omega was the most prettiest person Bokuto had ever met. After 3 months of getting to know each other,they decided to date. 

"His beauty could rival Akaashi and Oikawa, if you ask me." Said Sakusa.

"Yeah, I agree." Said Atsumu.

"Ummm. that must be Dr. Tsukishima." One of the nurses interrupted their conversation.

"Yeah, that must be him! He's a new doctor. He has been here for only 3 days but half of doctors and patients already fell for him." Said the 2nd nurse.

"Guys, he's a bad news. I heard from someone that he punched Mr. Miura when he squeezed his ass." Said the 3rd nurse.

"That old man deserves it!" Said the 4th nurse.

"Alright ladies, do you have a picture of Dr. Tsukishima?" Kuroo asked.

"You don't have to show him." Sakusa said and pointed at someone. Everybody stopped and look. 

𝐹𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢 

True to Atsumu's words, the blond was an angel. 

He didn't have time to look at the blond when they met the first time. But this time, he observed the blond's face, hazel eyes with a black glasses settled on the bridge of his small and upturned nose, pink plump lips contrasted with his milky white skin, his shiny and wavy silky golden hair looked so soft. 

If look could kill, Tsukishima would be a ruthlessly murderer.

The blond walked to his group, he opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he met Kuroo's eyes. 

"Dr. Tsukishima, huh? It's nice to see you again" Kuroo smirked.

"You....!" 

"Name is Kuroo."


	8. Wanna Make a Bet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shirabu made a small appearance here.

It was only his third day of work and Tsukishima was ready to kill everyone. 

It was a known fact that Tsukishima was allergic to people. He did his best to avoid any conversation. Unfortunately for him, it was also a known fact that life wasn't meant to be easy.  
People tried to talk to him. They wanted to know more about him; his age, his educational background, his address, his hobby, his marital status. Well, human was by nature a social animal, he knew that, but Tsukishima was Tsukishima. He hated people. 

In fact, he hated everything under the sky which included that rooster head who ruined his day. 

He was informed by the head nurse to perform a physical exam for a group volleyball players. Tsukishima intened to reject but the word "volleyball players" caught his attention. 

According to Akaashi, his beloved angel, the omega's alpha was a volleyball player with grey hair and bright gold eyes. Tsukishima had never met him but he wanted to. He wanted to know what kind of person won Akaashi's heart. Akaashi told him that Bokuto's house was in Omotesando, same as Tsukishima's house and the hospital. There might be some possibility, right? Coincidences happened all the time.

Yeah... Coincidences happened all the time.

"Dr. Tsukishima, huh? It's nice to see you again." 

"You....!" Tsukishima grit his teeth.............. This world was too small.

"Name is Kuroo."  
\-------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes and brought his hand to his left side eyebrow, he imitated the gesture of looking for something. Then he turned his head left and right.

"What are you looking for?." Kuroo asked.

"A fuck that I should give." He gave Kuroo a fake sweet smile. 

𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑙𝑒 𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑡. - Kuroo thought. 

"Mmmpppp hahahahaha. That was a good one!" Said Atsumu.

"Hahahah yeah! Nice kill doctor!" Said Hoshiumi.

"Broooooo, he said he didn't give a fuck!" Bokuto shouted at Kuroo.

"Thanks for you emphasis, bro." Said Kuroo.

"Feisty, I see." Kuroo said to Tsukishima. 

"How do you manage to see with that bangs? It covers 3/4 of you face and your eyes. If someone roasts you, I bet you will never see it coming." Said Tsukishima. His voice filled with venom and amusement.

"Sorry Kuroo but this one got me." Ushijima couldn't take it any longer. He didn't laugh easily but this one was a masterpiece.

"Alright gentlemen, please follow me to an examine room and take of your shirts off. Your doctor will be there in 10 minutes and Mr. Hoshiumi, please follow Dr. Tsukishima." Said the nurse.

"Is he your hot blond?" Sakusa asked Kuroo when they arrived at the room.

"Yeah. Hot right?"

"Mmm" Sakusa hummed.

"Is he an alpha or omega? He looks intimidating as fuck." Said Bokuto.

"Too pretty to be an alpha. Plus, he smells like strawberries mixed with honey. Speaking of his face, don't you think he looks too young for someone his age? It tooks at least 6 years to be a doctor, right? he must be at least 23-24, he looks 18 to me." Said Meian.

"Yeah" The team agreed.

"So.... an omega? What a strange one. He's taller than most of us, scary, not afraid of alphas. From what that nurses said, he knows how to fight." Said Bokuto.

"Scary but very stunning." Said Atsumu.

"Very clever too." Said Ushijima.

"How did you know?" Meian asked.

"He went to Satori's cafe when I was there. Remember when he told the whole cafe that who can solve some math problems get free cakes?"

"Yeah, nobody can." Said Atsumu.

"Tsukishima did, in a minute."

"WHAT!!!/ EXCUSE ME???" The team shouted. 

"He did sol-" 

"We heard you Ushijima, we're just shocked. You don't have to repeat it." Said Meian.

"Beauty and brain, huh?" Sakusa mumbled and slightly smiled.

"What? You like him?" Atsumu asked and pursed his lips.

"Do you?" Sakusa asked him back. Atsumu didn't have a chance to answer because there was a knock and the door opened. Tsukishima walked in with Hoshiumi and someone.

"Shirabu?" Said Ushijima.

"Hello Ushijima-san, long time no see." Said Shirabu.

"You know him?" Atsumu asked.

"Yeah, he was a kohai at my high school." Said Ushijima.

"Hello, my name's Shirabu Kenjirou, 3rd year med student. Nice to see you." Said Shirabu.

They started their examine for a while, the doctor ask a series of questions regarding his medical history and lifestyle. Then he saw the blond looked at his bare chest. 

"Like what you see?" Said Kuroo with a wide smirk on his face.

“Must be nice to be so confident.” Tsukishima scrunched up his nose. God, that was adorable.

"Excuse me Shirabu-san, do you have an inhaler?" Kuroo asked Shirabu out of nowhere.

"Yes." He handed it to Kuroo.

"Thanks. You doctor just took my breath away." Kuroo winked at Tsukishima. 

"Now I know why you look like a corpse." said Tsukishima.

"Bhaaawwahahaha. Bro, you just got burned!" Said Bokuto.

"Don't be shy. I know you want me." Kuroo didn't give up.

"Yeah I want you.. to leave. The examine is done. The nurse will give you a result later." But Kuroo stayed still. Tsukishima had no chioce and left the room.

"Let me tell you something, Kuroo-san. Tsukishima-sensei has a sharp tongue, so be warned." Said Shirabu.

"We already know that." The whole team said in unison.  
\-------------------------------------------------

The team was informed by the nurse that the results will be sent to them within 3 days so they decided to leave; however, they didn't. Most of them were starving, they had been abstaining from food and drinks for 12 hours. They agreed to eat in hospital canteen. As they were eating people, most of them were girls and omegas, approached them. Some of them even asked if they wanted to spend the night with them. One night stand was not something new to him. Kuroo was an unparalleled playboy and everybody knew it; His affair with a lot of people caused a scandal in the past. People lined up to be devoured by him. Who didn't want to? He was an Adonis even among alphas.

"𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑖𝑡, 𝐼 𝑔𝑜𝑡 𝑖𝑡" was his life motto; and he wanted 𝑇𝑠𝑢𝑘𝑖𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑚𝑎 𝐾𝑒𝑖.

"What are you thinking bro?" Bokuto asked.

"Bet he is thinking about the hot blond doctor." Said Atsumu.

"Leave him alone." Said Hoshiumi.

"I agree with Hoshiumi. If he say no you should listen to him." Said Sakusa.

"You're no fun Omi-omi-kun. Everybody loves me." Said Kuroo.

"Not me. I don't understand why people want to be fucked by someone like you." Hoshiumi shrugged.

"You don't want to get fucked by me because you want to be fucked by your chilhood friend, what is his name again?" Kuroo teased him.

"Leave him the fuck alone! He doesn't like me. The last time I talked to him was when he told me his four-years-one-side love went on a date with him. I haven't talked to him since then. It has been 2 weeks, I guess" 

"Awww our little monster is sad." Atsumu said and hugged him. 

"If someone doesn't like you, just leave that person be. You will find someone for you, Hoshiumi. You too, Kuroo. Leave blondie alone." Said Meian.

"But Tsukki doesn't dislike me. I haven't tried hit on him yet." Kuroo argued his captain. 

"Drop it, you won't stand a chance." Said Sakusa.

"Hey! My bro is hot! I bet blondie will definitely fall in love with him." Bokuto supported his best bro.

"Didn't you see how he reacted when Kuroo hit on him? It's a no go." Said Atsumu.

"I agree." Said Ushijima.

"What do you think captain?" Bokuto asked Meian.

"I don't know... but we can't ignore the fact that Kuroo always gets what he wants." Said Meian.

"Wanna make a bet? If glasses fall in love with you in a month, I'll pay for our trip to Bali but if you lose you are prohibited from having sex for a month." Said Atsumu.

That was tempting but also risking. It wasn't like Kuroo can't afford his own trip, he was a rising star athlete and got paid well. Moreover, it took Kuroo only a day to wolf down his targets; some took a few days but never longer than a week.

𝐼𝑡 𝑠𝑒𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑑 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑎𝑛 𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑦 𝑤𝑖𝑛, 𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡?

No matter how stubborn, bitter, or salty Tsukishima was. An omega was still an omega. They attracted to alphas. They wanted to be touched, cared, and loved by instinct. They barely said no to normal alphas, let alone an Adonis like him. 

A month was lot of time. He couldn't wait to see their defeated face.

"You’re on!" Said Kuroo.


	9. Can't We Be Friend?

It was cold and windy outside, Tsukishima hopped into his car, directing to Oikawa's apartment. He stopped and parked in the parking lot. Then he saw a familiar silhouette. 

"Keep running on your Olaf's feet!" Tsukishima saw some spike hair man shouted at Oikawa.

"Iwa-chan my feet are perfect!" Oikawa shouted while running.

𝐼𝑤𝑎-𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑛? Oh Oikawa's unrequited love. The blond let his eyes travel to Iwaizumi's face. Shape eyes with thin eyebrows, short spike hair, and oh... his arms. No wonder why Oikawa wanted to be choked by him.

"Perfect you ass! Keep running! You gained 5kgs. this month, you look like Walmart version of an unsold Olaf." 𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘? 𝐻𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑠 𝑎 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑙𝑦 𝑚𝑜𝑢𝑡ℎ, 𝐼 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡. - Tsukishima thought. 

"Iwa-chan, you're so mean right now, that's hot." Oikawa teased him.

"If you ran like your mouth, you'd be in a good shape, shittykawa." 𝑂𝑢𝑐ℎℎ! 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑. 𝐼 𝑛𝑒𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑘𝑒𝑒𝑝 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑖𝑛 𝑚𝑦 𝑑𝑖𝑐𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑎𝑟𝑦. - Tsukishima noted to himself.

"Come on Iwa-chan, let's call it a day, I have an appointment with my friends."

The raven looked at his watch. "Alright, imma go right now I have dinner date with Mika. Remember this, you want to get your summer body back for swimwear photoshoot. If you're this fat, get ready to wear a snowsuit not a swimsuit on set." Iwaizumi said and bid him a goodbye. 

Tsukishima saw Oikawa made a beeline to his apartment so he followed him.

"Shittykawa, wait for me" The blond called him.

Oikawa turned his face to Tsukishima's direction. "Kei-chan!!!! When did you get here?.. wait. What did you just call me?" 

"Shittykawa, that's a good name." Said Tsukishima.

"Why everyone is so mean." Oikawa pouted.

"Because you're an easy target." The two omegas turned their faces to a newcomer. 

"Keiji-chan!" Oikawa shouted and Akaashi gave Tsukishima a smirk. The blond slightly smiled. He missed this, Oikawa's pouty face and Akaashi's smirk. 

""Let's go inside." The raven told them.  
\-------------------------------------------------

"So, that is the rumour Iwa-chan?" The blond asked the brunette.

"Oh you met Iwaizumi-san?" The raven asked him.

"Not only him, but also your owl as well." He replied, a knowing smirk on his face.

"What? You meet Kou?" Akaashi let a small surprised voice.

"Yeah. Your owl and his teammates were my patients this morning but I didn't tell him I'm your friend, we rarely talked." 

"Oh it's fine... and how did you met Iwaizumi? Akaashi asked him.

"I was in a car when I saw they ran together. He impressed me with his lovely mouth, I like him." Said the blond.

"Hey! He bullied me!" Oikawa crosses his arms and pouted. 

"You still in love with him, Oikawa?" Akaashi asked the oldest.

"..... yeah." Oiwaka said softly.

"But he has a girlfriend." Said Tsukishima.

"I knew Kei-chan. But I like him. It isn't easy to stop liking someone." Said Oikawa.

"You will forget about him faster if you have someone new. How about Ushijima-san? He likes you, doesn't he?" Said Akaashi.

"Ushijima.. the stoic face, right?" Tsukishima asked Akaashi.

"Yes" The reven replied.

"Please, I don't like him. He's hot but he is not Iwa-chan.

"What was he doing here? Why you were running together? Akaashi asked Oikawa. 

"I gained 5 kgs. on purpose so I can hire him as my personal trainer."

"You're going to get yourself hurt, you know that?" Tsukishima said to Oikawa.

"I knew but..... I just want to get closer to him." The oldest's voice trembled. 

"What happen happens. Let's hope for the best. " Akaashi gave them a soft smiled, he knew how to comfort them.

"How about you Kei-chan? Are you still talking to Hirugami?" 

"Yeah, as a friend, but not that much. We're busy." Tsukishima deadpanned.

"You're so cold, he has been falling in love with you for what?, 3-4 years! How did you do that to Mr. soft boy!!" Oikawa shook Tsukishima's shoulder.

"Shut up Tooru. He's nice but I just don't see him in that way." He brushed the brunette's hands off.

"Have you ever looked at someone and thought he's hot?" Akaashi asked the blond.

"Everyday, when I look in mirrors." Said Oikawa and the youngers ignored it.

"Actually, Meian-san is my type. You know.. dark, tall, smart, handsome. But then again, he's too loud." He blushed a little.

"Dark, tall, smart, handsome? Isn't more like Kuroo-san? You met him, right? The one with big bed head." Said Akaashi.

"I always think Kei-chan and Kuroo-chan will make a good couple. Both of you are smart and sly." 

"He did try to hit on me tho." Said Tsukishima.

"See!!" Oikawa shouted. 

"Remember when I told you some idiot ruined my cake? That was him."

"Do you like him?" The raven asked. Kuroo-san was a good person but he was a real lady-killer, Tsukishima might hurt himself if he fall for someone like him. But then again, this was Tsukishima Kei, an omega who had never fallen in love with anybody. Many alphas tried their best to court him but failed every time, Hirugami was the best example. No matter how long those alphas tried to court him, Tsukishima had never returned anyone's feeling. He was going to be fine, right?

"He ruined my cakes and gave me the worst pick-up lines. Should I like him?" The blond deadpanned.

"Kei-chan you don't need to be his boyfriend if you don't want to. But you might need him as a friend. You can't have only 3 friends for the entire life." 

"I agree. Kuroo-san might be a pain in ass but he's a good guy..... as a friend. Plus, he lives on the same floor right? Why don't you just be friend with him?"

"How about no?" Said the blond.

"How about yes? I'll be busy with exhibitions for a month and Oikawa also has tight schedules. Plus, Yamaguchi just changed his workplace, he's going to be busy as well." Said the raven.

"I'll be fine by myself. I hate that idiot rooster head. His face makes me uncomfortable."

"You mean, his handsome face makes you feel uncomfortable because you know you will fall in love with him?" The oldest teased him.

"Urg, no. Stop it Tooru. I won't. I feel bad enough that I slapped my neighbor's face who is Akaashi's boyfriend's best friend."

"I can imagine Kou's face when he finds out that you're Kei. Seriously, he tends to be slow to catch on something. I told him that Kei is back to Tokyo now and works as a doctor at hospital in Omotesando. How come he doesn't know that it's you?" Akaashi snickered.

"He has never met or talked to me." Said Tsukishima.

"Tooru and I always tell him about you, a tall, blond, and salty best friend."

"Then he's just stupid." Tsukishima shrugged.

"He's not, he just needs more time to realise." Said Akaashi.

"Just tell him I'm Kei." 

"No, I want him to find out by himself. He'll be more happier that way." Akaashi smiled when he thought about Bokuto's happy face. The owllike was a child trapped in adult body. 

"Bet I'll lose my virginity before he realises."

"Omg my little Kei-chan is 19 and a virgin!" Oikawa teased Tsukishima.

"Sorry Tooru, unlike yours, my legs aren't always doing social distancing to each other."

"Kei-chan!!!!!"  
\-------------------------------------------------

2 weeks had passed and Tsukishima still didn't talk to him. 

𝐼𝑡 𝑠𝑒𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑑 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑎𝑛 𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑦 𝑤𝑖𝑛 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑎𝑠𝑠 - Kuroo thought. 

He tried to approach the blond at home (he asked the omega's room number from the lady at reception and found out that he lived next door) and hospital but failed every time. The blond always told him 'fuck off' and ignored him; that seemed like a normal greeting for Kuroo now. What did he do wrong? He did the same thing as he did to others. Why Tsukishima didn't like him? He had never received a rejection before. He felt so down; his confidence was destroyed.

"Bro, am I no good?" He asked Bokuto who sat on his sofa playing a video game with Kozume Kenma, his millionaire beta childhood friend.

"Yes you are." Kozume answered without looking at him.

"Thanks Kenma, I feel so much better." 

"No bro! Don't listen to him. You're the hottest guy I know. I would date you if I didn't date Keiji." Bokuto cheered him up.

"Then why Tsukki doesn't like me. He always ignores me and tells me to fuck off." 

"Maybe because your lame pick-up lines." Said Kozume.

"I don't do that with others but Tsukki is cute when he is grumpy." Kuroo smiled when he thought about the blond's face.

"Bro, don't tell me you fall in love with him." Said Bokuto.

"No. I mean, I like his face but he's just a game for me." He shrugged.

"Duh, I don't know why I keep being friend with you." Said Kozume.

"Because you love me Kenny." Kuroo teased him.

"Urg! Listen, I don't like when you play with people's feeling but it is a real pain in ass when you are like this. You told me that Ushiwaka often sees him at Tendou's cafe, right? Why don't you take him there?"

"The problem is he doesn't even talk to me, he always walks away when I try to talk to him. And why would he go there with me when he can just go by himself? He can buy his own cakes." 

"What if there is something he can't buy because he doesn't have time to buy it?" Kozume paused his game and looked at Kuroo. 

"What do you mean?" The owl tilted his head.

"I went to Tendou's cafe for apple pies, we talked a bit. He asked me about your bet on Tsukishima, I think Ushiwaka told him. He said Tsukishima always asks for strawberry shortcakes but it is Tendou's best seller cakes and always sold out in an hour. You told me his shift starts at 7a.m. and Tendou's cafe opens at 9a.m. That means he has no time to buy strawberry shortcakes which sold out in an hour. Tendou has never reserved cakes for customers but how about friend? All you need to do is ask Ushiwaka to ask Tendou to keep it for you. Easy, right? He even slapped your face because you ruined his cakes, I bet he'll do anything for cakes."

"Omg Kenny! You're genius!!" Kuroo shouted.  
\-------------------------------------------------

Afternoon sunlight shining through the large windows in Tsukishima's bedroom. He opened his eyes and blinked at the sunlight. The blond slowly removed himself off the bed and walked to a bathroom, brushing his teeth. Today was his long-awaited day off... No, it wasn't that long but he wanted it, ok? Every day there was much work to be done. He decided to stay in his cozy dino pajama and watched some documentaries. While choosing what to watch, the front doorbell interrupted him. 

𝑊ℎ𝑜 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑏𝑒 𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑟? - Tsukishima thought. 

Akiteru was in Taiwan with Saeko-nee, Ryu-san, and Ryu-san's extra limb Noya-san because his wife wanted to drink an authentic Taiwanese bubble milk tea. Yamaguchi was in Miyagi with Yachi. Akaashi was busy with his exhibitions and the raven always told him beforehand. Oikawa was in New York for works. 

So.... who? He could count all his friends on one hand.

The doorbell rang again and he answered the door. 

𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘 𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒?

In front of him was Kuroo. The bed head alpha greeted him with a lazy smile.

"What do you what?" The blond frowned.

𝐷𝑖𝑛𝑜𝑠𝑎𝑢𝑟 𝑝𝑎𝑗𝑎𝑚𝑎? 𝑐𝑢𝑡𝑒.- Kuroo thought. ".....No good morning?" 

"Good morning and goodbye." Tsukishima was closing the door but Kuroo's hands came up and stopped the door from closing. 

"Can I come inside?." Kuroo scratched his nape nervously.

"No."

"I knew it. Well, you see...... Today is your day off, right?"

"And?"

"A little birdie told me you like strawberry shortcakes from a guess monster. I know the owner. He told me he'll give it to us if we come today. If you don't wanna go it's fine, No pressure." 

𝐻𝑒'𝑙𝑙 𝑔𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑖𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑢𝑠 repeated in his head like a mantra. He had tried Tendou's strawberry shortcakes before; his mouth was watering just by thinking about it. The blond was weighing up his options. Kuroo's offer was good for 2 reasons. Fisrt of all, he didn't have time to buy the cake on his working days, his shift was always in the morning. Secondly, he was not a morning person. He couldn't wake up before 9a.m. if not for work, so he couldn't buy it on his day off as well. However, he hated people. Going there with someone = he had to make conversations. 

Was it worth going there with someone he didn't know and made conversations just for cakes? 𝑌𝑒𝑎ℎ, ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑐𝑎𝑘𝑒𝑠. 

"Well.... when are we going to leave?" The blond mumbered.

"What" Kuroo let out and surprised sound. 

"I said when are we going to leave."

"So it's a yes?" Kuroo asked.

"Yeah." Tsukishima answered softly as his hand came up to adjust his glasses.

"How about in 20 minutes?" 

"That's fine."

"Alright, go get yourself pretty. I'll come and get you in 20 minutes." 

"Yeah."

As soon as he reached his room, he sent a message to his team's groupchat. 

𝗞𝘂𝗿𝗼𝗼 (𝟭𝟯.𝟮𝟭)  
I'm going on a date with my hot blond today. 

𝗔𝘁𝘀𝘂𝗺𝘂 (𝟭𝟯.𝟮𝟭)  
L-I-A-R

𝗛𝗼𝘀𝗵𝗶𝘂𝗺𝗶 (𝟭𝟯.𝟮𝟮)  
No shit?

𝗞𝘂𝗿𝗼𝗼 (𝟭𝟯.𝟮𝟯)  
No shit. 

𝗕𝗼𝗸𝘂𝘁𝗼 (𝟭𝟯.𝟮𝟭)  
You did it bro!!

𝗞𝘂𝗿𝗼𝗼 (𝟭𝟯.𝟮𝟮)  
Thanks bro! I gotta go.

𝗦𝗮𝗸𝘂𝘀𝗮 (𝟭𝟯.𝟮𝟰)  
HOW?

𝗔𝘁𝘀𝘂𝗺𝘂 (𝟭𝟯.𝟮𝟰)  
@Sakusa Why do you care?

𝗠𝗲𝗶𝗮𝗻 (𝟭𝟯.𝟮𝟱)  
See? Told you, he always gets what he wants.

Kuroo gave himself a shit-eating-grin when he saw Meian-san's message. Yep. 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑖𝑡, 𝐼 𝑔𝑜𝑡 𝑖𝑡

He also sent message to Kozume

𝗞𝘂𝗿𝗼𝗼 (𝟭𝟯.𝟮𝟲)  
It woks!  
\-------------------------------------------------

20 minutes had passed, Kuroo was in front of Tsukishima's room. He rang a bell and the blond answered it.

𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜 𝑙𝑜𝑠𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑏𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑡ℎ.

He had never seen the blond in his casual wear before. Tsukishima was wearing a dark grey turtleneck paired with a light grey pants, topping with a white medium length wool coat and white sneaker. His curly blond hair was set effortlessly beautiful. The tip of his nose were red from the cold which made his angel face looked 10 times cuter and prettier. Though it was winter, his lips was moisted and kissable. How could someone look this stunning? 

Meanwhile, Tsukishima was fighting with his thoughts. Kuroo looked so damn fine with his white turtleneck and black skinny jean. He topped his look with a black medium length wool coat and black suede flat ankle boots. His cunning smirk and bed room eyes made him look even more charming in that outfit. The raven looked so good in black.

𝐼 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑑𝑎𝑦.... wait what? 𝑁𝑜! 𝐼 ℎ𝑎𝑡𝑒 ℎ𝑖𝑚! 𝑆𝑡𝑜𝑝 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑒 𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑜𝑡! 𝐻𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑛𝑜𝑡! 

"You look good." Kuroo praised him.

"Shall we go?" The blond ignored his compliment.

"Yeah, let's go." Kuroo said as he put a cap and sunglasses on, he didn't want people to find out who he was.

As they walked to the cafe, Kuroo noticed people turned their head and watched Tsukishima. He didn't blame them, he would do the same if he was them. 

"So, how was your work." Kuroo tried to make a conversation.

"Nothing new."

"How long have you been a doctor?"

"This is not a work interview. We can just walk, eat, and go back. We don't have to make conversations." Tsukishima said with flat face.

"Come on Tsukki, I want to know you better." Kuroo whined a bit.

"And what do you get from that" 

"A friend." 

Tsukishima didn't reply. He was thinking about what Akaashi and Oikawa said to him. He knew he wasn't good with people so he had avoided them. But what was so bad about making new friend? Kuroo was his neighbour, he might be an ass but he didn't seem to be a bad person. Not to mention that he was the only one who could endure his banter and reply with nice comebacks. 

"Almost a month." Tsukishima said softly.

"What?"

"I've been a doctor for almost a month." He mumbled.

"Oh, so you just graduated?" Kuroo made a fist in his mind when the blond finally answered him.

"Yeah. How about you? How long have you been with the team?"

"4 years. I didn't go to college."

"I heard you're one of a national team?"

"Oh Tsukki keep tabs on me?" Kuroo teased him.

"Your team is on the news and everywhere." The blond rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I made a promise with Bo. Do you remember him? We met in high school. I was a captain of Nekoma and Bo was a captain of Fukurodani. I lost to his team but we made a promise to be in the same team if we go pro. And boom, time passed, we are in the same team and go to Olympic together." The raven slightly smiled to his memories.

"So he was you best friend?"

"One of. The others are Kenma, my chilhood friend, Yakkun, and Kai... Oh we're here." Kuroo said as they reached the cafe. 

They entered and met with Tendou who gave them a knowing smirked. 

"Hello Mr. Vanilla! Here for strawberry shortcakes?" 

"Yeah. He told me you'll give it to us." He pointed at Kuroo.

"Hello Tendou." Kuroo greeted him.

"Take a seat, I'll bring it to you. Do you want anything esle?" 

"Two cups of hot chocolate might be good." Said Kuroo.

"Got it." Tendou said and walked away.

There weren't many people at the cafe so they sat by the window. Kuroo took his cap and sunglasses off revealing his hazel eyes and messy black hair. 

"I knew I'm hot, you don't have to look at me like that." Kuroo teased him when he saw Tsukishima watched him. 

"Have you ever hear of a comb?"

"Can you stop being salty for like two seconds?” 

"Two seconds passed, can I go back to my salty self?" Tsukishima gave him a smirk.

"Say, Tsukki. Do you have a boyfriend?" 

"Stop calling me that and no, I don't"

"But it's cute. Not as cute as you but still cute." Kuroo saw a small blush on his face. 

"I'm not cute and stop calling me that. My name is Tsukishima." 

"What's you first name?" 

Tsukishima didn't answered him. If he told Kuroo, he'll figure it out that he was Akaashi's friend and Akaashi might not like that. The older omega wanted his owl boyfriend to find out by himself. Fortunatly for him, a waiter came with their cakes and drinks.

The blond looked at all scrumptious cakes and swallowed hardly. 𝑂ℎ ℎ𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑜 𝑚𝑦 𝑠𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑤𝑏𝑒𝑟𝑟𝑦 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑟𝑡𝑐𝑎𝑘𝑒, 𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒 𝑛𝑜 𝑠𝑒𝑒. 𝐼'𝑣𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑒𝑛 𝑤𝑎𝑖𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑠𝑜 𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤. - He thought. 

Kuroo let a small laugh when he saw Tsukishima's sparkle eyes looked at the cakes. "You can have mine." Said Kuroo.

"Really?" Said the blond, face lit up with joy. 

"Take it. I don't like sweet that much."

"Then why are you here?" Tsukishima asked but his eyes didn't leave cakes.

"To make friend." The raven smiled at him. 

"I'm not good with people."

"I can tell."

"Then why you want to be my friend. I'm cold, salty, and quiet."

"That's my place to decide. Come on Tsukki, can't we be friend?" 

Tsukishima looked at Kuroo's eyes and tried to read him. What could the raven get from being friend with him? 

𝐾𝑒𝑖, 𝑦𝑜𝑢'𝑟𝑒 𝑠𝑜 𝑝𝑒𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑐. 𝑁𝑜𝑡 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑏𝑎𝑑. 𝐺𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚 𝑎 𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑒. He remembered what Akiteru told him. 

𝐴𝑙𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑎𝑛𝑖(brother), 𝐼'𝑙𝑙 𝑔𝑖𝑣𝑒 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑎 𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒 𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑑 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑚𝑒. 𝐼𝑓 𝑖𝑡 𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑛 𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑏𝑎𝑑, 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑛𝑒𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑝𝑜𝑛𝑠𝑖𝑏𝑖𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑦. 

"We can." At first Kuroo couldn't understand the blond's mumble but then it became clearer. He made an internal scream like he just won the Olympic Game.

"I'm Kuroo, Kuroo Tetsurou, you already know this. It's my pleasure to be your friend, Tsukki." He offered his hand for him to shake. 

"Don't disappoint me, Kuroo. And my name is Tsukishima not Tsukki." He shook Kuroo's hands.

"Got it, Tsukki."


	10. Getting Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can listen to this song when you read the blue cave part.  
> The song: We fell in love in october - girl in red (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DyV0hWOdQw) 
> 
> I changed this part of the lyric "We fell in love in October. That's why I love fall" to "We fell in love in December. That's why I love winter" because it was December in this chapter. And I also changed the word 'girl' to 'love'

It had been only a week since a (maybe) date at the cafe but their friendship was intensely developing. Tsukishima's shift always ended at 5 p.m. and Kuroo's practice ended at 4 p.m. After finishing all practices, Kuroo had an hour to take a quick bath and ran to the hospital. He always picked the blond up and went home together. Tsukishima rejected him at first but Kuroo was Kuroo, he didn't give up that easily, he insisted to do it.

The blond just finished his shift, then he spotted Kuroo waiting for him in front of the building. 

"Didn't I told you not to come today?" He asked when he approached Kuroo.

"You always tell me not to come." 

"You can go home first, I have to go somewhere." Tsukishima said as he walked past Kuroo. And of course, Kuroo decided to followed him. 

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked the blond.

"Supermarket, I need to buy some ingredients." 

"I'll go with you."

"Don't. You'll draw a lot of attention." 

"That's why I always wear a cap and sunglasses." Kuroo argued.

"Kuroo, who in their right mind would wear a cap and sunglasses in supermarket?" The blond pointed out.

"Then I'll take it off." Kuroo was about to take his cap off but Tsukishima's hand came up and hold his wrist. 

"Don't. You're a public figure. People will recognise you and I don't want to be seen with you." 

"Ouch!, you wound me, Tsukki." He playfully clutched his heart. 

"I don't want to be in the news as your new temporary lover." 

"Which one you don't like? To be in the news or to be my 'lover'?" Kuroo's index fingers curl up as air quotes when he said the word lover.

"Both. Being in the news was bad but being your lover might be the worst." The blond deadpaned. 

"Why?" Kuroo felt a little pang in his heart when he heard it.

"Well, you always dump them after a night or a week. I don't keep tabs on you, as I told you, you're always on the news. It's hard to avoid."

"If I told you I'll not dump you like others, will you date me?" Kuroo stopped walking and looked into the blond's eyes.

Tsukishima looked confused for seconds then he averted from his stare. He hand came up and adjusted his well-positioned glasses. Kuroo could tell that he was nervous.

"I don't know.. I don't think you can like someone for a long time." 

"Do you want to try?" Kuroo wasn't sure if he said that because he wanted to win the bet or he just wanted Tsukishima. 

"... I think we should go. It's getting dark pretty fast in winter." 

Kuroo didn't say anything after that, they walked in silent and reached supermarket in 5 minutes. 

"What do you want to buy?" He asked the blond.

"Sabas, sake, daikon, carrot, onion, miso, some kombu, and negi." Kuroo pricked up his ears when he heared the word 'saba'.

"What are you going to do with saba?" 

"I'm going to make saba shioyaki as dinner for tomorrow."

"No way!" Kuroo shouted, attracting some attention from people around them.

"Hushhh, why did you shout at me?" 

"Saba shioyaki? That is my favorite!" Kuroo couldn't contain his excitement. 

"And I care?" The blond raised his eyebrows in a mocking way.

"Come on Tsukki, I'm your friend."

"You forgot 'self-proclaimed' in front of the word friend."

"I know you like me Tsukki, don't be mean." 

"Say it agian and I won't be your friend anymore."

"Oh. If we can't be friend, can we be more than a friend?" Kuroo gave him a shit-eating-grin. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and walked away from Kuroo. They kept exchanging their banters while picking up ingredients, then Kuroo looked at the basket and said. "Your hand looks heavy, can I hold it for you?" He couldn't stop himself from saying the corny pick-up line.

𝑈𝑟𝑔! 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛. - Tsukishima thought as he rolled his eyes. 

After buying ingredients, they walked back and arrived in front of Tsukishima's room. Kuroo bid him a goodbye and walked to his room.

"Umm.. Kuroo." Tsukishima called him.

"Yes?" Kuroo turned his head and looked at him.

"I'm going to make curry tonight, want to come and eat it with me? As a thanks for today." The blond mumbled and averted his eyes from Kuroo. The raven saw a blush crawling up on his cheeks.

𝑂𝑦𝑎? 𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑐𝑢𝑡𝑒, 𝑇𝑠𝑢𝑘𝑘𝑖 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑡𝑜𝑜 𝑐𝑢𝑡𝑒. 

"You can just say you want to have a dinner with me, Tsukki." 

"Shut up before I change my mind."  
\-------------------------------------------------

The next day, Kuroo was in the team's locker room when Atsumu approached him.

"Kuroo, we're going out tonight. Wanna join us?" The setter asked him while changing.

"I'll pass." 

"Dude, it's Friday night! There is no practice tomorrow and there will be a lot of hot people there. Are you sure you don't want to go?" Atsumu asked again.

"I'm sure." 

"What's wrong with you? You haven't hang out with us lately!" Said Hoshiumi.

That was true. Since their date at the cafe, Kuroo had been distancing himself from friends. He quickly ran off after practices to meet Tsukishima. He stopped going to parties and sleeping around. He just wanted to met the blond, only the blond, and spent their time together. 

"I guess I just want to stay at home." Kuroo shrugged.

"Liar! You just want to stay home and spend time with Tsukki!" Bokuto shouted at him. His bro had been so distant for a week, he went home early and always rejected when the team wanted to hang out.

"Did you fuck?" Atsumu asked him. 

"Dude, no."

"What did you do when you were together?" Sakusa asked curiously.

"We just talked, watched some movies or documentaries."

"Who the fuck are you?" Hoshiumi asked, this wasn't Kuroo that he knew.

"Kuroo Tetsurou, an unparalleled playboy, was spending time with his target alone more than an hour and still haven't fucked? Who’d have thought?" His captain said in a mocking tone.

"It doesn't mean I don't want it, ok? I just don't want to force him. Our bet is to make him fall in love with me not to make him open his legs for me." 

"Next week will be a month, are you sure that you can win?" Ushijima asked him.

"I don't know.... Tsukki is different." 

"Wow, this is new bro. I've never seen you lose your confidence like this." Said Bokuto. 

"Whatever, make him confess before next Friday or lose the bet." Atsumu shrugged.

"And what's the proof? Kuroo needs a proof to win the bet, right? How will we do it?" Said Ushijima. He was right. They needed an evidence as a proof, but how? They couldn't just go there with Kuroo and waited for the blond to say it. 

"Just call him when you're with us and ask him if he likes you or not." Said Sakusa. 

"Dude, that's awkward. What do you want me to say to him, like... hello, I just want to know if you like me or not because I made a bet with my friends and they want to know it now?" Kuroo asked Sakusa.

"We all know you'll find a way, Kuroo. You aren't called master of provocation for nothing." Said Sakusa.

"What if he fake it? What if he told his friend to pretend to be blondie and confess to him?" Said Atsumu. 

"Hey! I'm not going to do that." Kuroo frowned. 

"Whatever, you're going to lose it anyway." Atsumu stuck his tongue out.

"Just your watch!" Kuroo and Bokuto shouted in unison, best bros for life. 

After having conversation with the team, Kuroo bid them a goodbye and picked the blond up at hospital. Now, they were in Tsukishima's kitchen and making saba shioyaki together. 

"......roo."

"........"

"Kuroo?"

"........"

"Kuroo!!"

"What?"

"You were distracting, you almost burn it." Tsukishima pointed at the saba fillet.

"Oh, shit. Sorry Tsukki." 

"What were you thinking?" The blond asked while making miso soup.

"Say Tsukki, do you have any plan for tomorrow?"

"I have work, why?."

"Oh, that's ok. I'm just wondering if you want to go to winter illuminations with me after work?"

"Night illuminations? What a sap." The blond teased him. 

"Oh shut up Tsukki, Just tell me yes or no." He playfully hit Tsukishima's arm. 𝑊ℎ𝑦 𝑎𝑚 𝐼 𝑔𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑠ℎ𝑦 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑎 ℎ𝑖𝑔ℎ 𝑠𝑐ℎ𝑜𝑜𝑙 𝑔𝑖𝑟𝑙.? 𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑎𝑚 𝐼? 16? - Kuroo thought.

Tsukishima slightly smirked. "Well, I need to change in a casual wear before going out with you. So.. let's meet here, is that ok for you?"

"It's fine, I have a day off tomorrow. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No. Thanks. Let's meet at 7, ok?"

"Deal."  
\-------------------------------------------------

It's 6.50p.m. on Saturday night, Kuroo was looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a navy blue turtleneck with a dark blue sherpa denim jacket and a dark blue slim fit denim which ended above his ankle. He decided to wore black socks and black leather chukka boots to make it more cooler. He looked at time again and decided to leave. He opened the door and found Tsukishima at the aisel in front of his room. The blond was wearing a white shirt topped with a light gray sweater and dark gray cardigan coat. His pants was a black skinny jean matched with light gray suede slip on shoes. 

"Hey. You look good today." He greeted the blond.

"Was I ugly yesterday?" The blond smirked. 

"Glad you noticed Tsukki." Kuroo gave him a shit-eating-grin. 

"Did you just say I'm ugly?" Tsukishima crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"I was just kidding. You need a new glasses if you think you're ugly." 

"And you need to wear a glasses if you think you're handsome." Tsukishima scoffed.

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice." 

"Oh hello Nice. Glad to meet you."

"Cheap joke Tsukki."

"Shut up."

They left their apartment and walked along Omotesando street which was decorated with dazzling illuminations. The two decided to have dinner before heading to Shibuya. Kuroo let Tsukishima chose the place and ended up in a Spanish restaurant. The food and the atmosphere were pleasant. Tsukishima ordered the restaurant's signature dish, paella; it consisted of a rice mixture with carefully-selected fresh seafood, topping with little bit taste of lemon. The older ordered beef loin steak with an abundance of french fries. Their food were served after 20 minutes. Tsukishima put some of his food on the new plate and gave one to Kuroo. 

"Try it. Normally, I prefer paella with squid ink but this one is good as well." Said the blond.

"You been here before?"

"A couple of times." 

"With who?"

"My childhood friend, he came to visit me from Miyagi." The blond shrugged.

"So you have other friend?" He was curious because Tsukishima rarely talked about his family or friends. They often talked about work or movies when they were together and Kuroo was the one who made most of conversations, as expected. Long story short, when they were talking the blond talked about everything but about himself. Kuroo still had no idea about his first name, age, friends, family memebers, and etc. There were times when the blond mentioned his friends but still didn't give much details. 

"Yes, I have. You think I don't have friends?"

"No, it's just that you rarely talk about them." Kuroo nervously scratched his nape.

"You know I'm not good with word and people. I don't have many friends, that's why I don't know what I should say or not. Some people prefer not to hear about it, so I keep quiet."

"I'm happy to hear everything from you, Tsukki." Kuroo smiled when he knew that the blond was just awkward. 

"Can we stop talking and eat? The food is getting cold." Tsukishima tried to change the topic to hide his embarrassment.

After they finished the food, the two headed to Shibuya. 

"Do you want to check Tower Records?" Kuroo asked while walking. 

"What makes you think I want to go there?"

"You always have your headphone around your neck, except when you work or go out with me. You also tend to hum while cooking." 

𝑆𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑛𝑜𝑡𝑖𝑐𝑒? - Tsukishima thought. 

He nodded and followed Kuroo to Tower Records. They skipped the 1st - 4st floors and went straight to the 5th floor.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" Kuroo asked him.

"All, but most of it are R&B and classical."

"That's why you have a piano in your room? Do you know how to play it?"

"You think I'll put a piano in my room as a decoration?" Tsukishima rolled his eyes and walked to another direction to check the rest of the floor. 

"Oh, this one looks interesting." He talked to himself.

"What is it?" Kuroo said as his chin was on Tsukishima's shoulder and looked at the object in his hand. The blond automatically turned his face to the voice, he was greeted by Kuroo's close-up face. 

𝐺𝑜𝑑, ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑠 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑦 𝑢𝑝 𝑐𝑙𝑜𝑠𝑒, ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑔𝑜𝑙𝑑𝑒𝑛 𝑙𝑎𝑠ℎ𝑒𝑠 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑠𝑜 𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑐𝑘. 𝐻𝑒 𝑠𝑚𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑠 𝑠𝑜 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑, 𝑡𝑜𝑜 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑, 𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑. 𝑆ℎ𝑖𝑡, 𝑐𝑎𝑙𝑚 𝑑𝑜𝑤𝑛 𝑇𝑒𝑡𝑠𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑢. - Kuroo though.

"Umm, Kuroo?" Tsukishima interrupted his thought. 

"Oh, sorry." Kuroo lifted his chin from the blond's shoulder and scratched his nape.

"Do you want to check other floors?"

"Yeah, let's go." Though he was wearing a mask and a cap, the raven walked away from the blond to hide his red face, he didn't want Tsukishima to see his face right now.

They checked other floors and walked to the highlight of Shibuya, the blue cave. It was 600,000 LEDs tree tunnel located between Shibuya Koen Dori and Yoyogi Park. It an amazing sight, although it got expectedly busy. Kuroo enjoyed the view and the song that was playing. 

♫ ♪ 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘴𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘷𝘪𝘦𝘸 ♫ ♪

Kuroo turned his face to the blond and found out that the said blond was so amazed by the display. His mouth was agape, his eyes were wide with excitement as the light was shining in his honey orbs. The illuminating glow made his fair skin and soft golden hair even more gleamed. Tsukishima looked like a real angel, his allurement was eternal.

♫ ♪ 𝘞𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘋𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 ♫ ♪  
♫ ♪ 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳 ♫ ♪

The blond slowly turned his face to Kuroo and gradually gave him the brightest smile that could rival the winter illumination. 𝐹𝑢𝑐𝑘, 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑠𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑒.

♫ ♪ 𝘓𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴 ♫ ♪  
♫ ♪ 𝘈𝘥𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘳 ♫ ♪

Tsukishima unconsciously hold his hand and dragged him around, the smile had never left his face. His hand was cold but very soft, Kuroo wish he could cherish this moment forever. 

♫ ♪ 𝘔𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦, 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦, 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 ♫ ♪  
♫ ♪ 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 ♫ ♪  
♫ ♪ 𝘔𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦, 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦, 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 ♫ ♪  
♫ ♪ 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 ♫ ♪  
♫ ♪ 𝘔𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥, 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥, 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 ♫ ♪  
♫ ♪ 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 ♫ ♪

Yes, you will be mine...........


	11. Do You...?

Akaashi rang the doorbell and waited for Bokuto to answer.

"Keiiijiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!" The alpha shouted at his boyfriend.

Before Akaashi could escape, he was trapped in a bear hug. "Kou, I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry baby, I miss you." The owllike alpha gave him a big smooch.

"I miss you too." The raven smiled.

The couple hadn't met for 2 weeks because Akaashi was extremely busy with his exhibitions, he even flew to London a couple times this month and Bokoto almost lost his mind.

"Do you have to go back again?" The alpha asked with big puppy eyes.

"Not anymore, I want to stay with you."

"I really miss you Keiji."

"I know Kou. Come on, let's get inside." Akaashi said as he walked in Bokuto's room.

"How was your work?" The bicolor asked when they sat on his living room. Then he rested his head on the raven's lap.

"It was good, they love my paintings. One of my art was sold at £5,000."

"£5,000!!!!.. how much is that?" Bokuto was shocked for like a second, then realised that he didn't know how much was £5,000.

Akaashi giggled at his alpha. People might think Bokuto was stupid, well.... sometimes, but he was cute, ok? He adored his alpha. "It's 709,381yen."

"You're so good, Keiji. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Kou. How was your day? How was your team?"

"Boring. I wake up, go to gym, come home, and sleep. Life is so lonely without you." Bokuto pouted.

"Come on, you have Kuroo-san."

"Kuroo, who? I don't know that traitor." Bokuto pouted even harder.

"What's wrong?" Akaashi asked while playing with Bokuto's hair.

"Remember when I told you someone slapped Kuroo's face because he ruined his cake?"

"And?"

"Kuroo met him again at hospital, he's a doctor. Well, it's a long story, let's say that he's trying to hit on that doctor. He disappears right after practice to pick his hot blond up from hospital and go home together. I thought he will get tired of it soon but it's been weeks Keiji. Lately he always says no to parties and stops fucking around. Can you believe it? Kuroo Tetsurou says no to parties and sex."

𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜-𝑠𝑎𝑛 𝑠𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑛𝑜 𝑡𝑜 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑡𝑖𝑒𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑒𝑥? 𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑖𝑚𝑝𝑜𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑏𝑙𝑒. 𝐻𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑠 𝑖𝑡 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑎 𝑓𝑎𝑡 𝑘𝑖𝑑 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑠 𝑐𝑎𝑘𝑒𝑠. - Akaashi thought.

"So he's serious about this one?"

"I don't know Keiji. We've been friend since high school but I've never seen him like this before. He becomes... well, how should I say it.... domestic?"

"What do you mean by domestic?" Akaashi asked.

"He told me he goes to the blond's house everyday, they cook and watch movie. They even went to winter illumination together."

𝐸𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦𝑑𝑎𝑦? 𝑇𝑠𝑢𝑘𝑖𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑚𝑎 𝐾𝑒𝑖 𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑠 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑐𝑖𝑜𝑢𝑠 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑤ℎ𝑜 𝑖𝑠𝑛'𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑐𝑙𝑜𝑠𝑒 𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑑 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦𝑑𝑎𝑦? At this point, Akaashi wasn't sure if the hot blond that Bokuto was talking about was the same person as Tsukishima. His Tsukishima had wall, a strong and high wall, around himself. Akaashi took a year to climbed up the blond's wall. Not to mention other alphas who tried to hit on him, they couldn't even talk to him. But Kuroo took only weeks? Things are getting more and more interesting.

"What does the doctor look like?" The raven asked his alpha.

"He's like McDonald's french fries. Tall, blond, and gorgeous.. with extra salt."

Akaashi couldn't surpass his laughing. Did his boyfriend just call his best friend french fries? Tsukishima was going to strangulate Bokuto for sure. "Omg Kou ahahahaha. How dare you called him like that!!" He wiped tears from his eyes.

"He has pretty face.. you're the prettiest Keiji, his blond hair looks nice I think it's nature. He sounds pretty, right? But he's scary, I thought he was an alpha when I met him but then I smelled something sweet and realised that it was from him. I don't know Keiji, he doesn't look like a normal omega. You have to meet him.... No, do not meet him. He's so rude."

"Tall, blond, and salty... don't you think he reminds you of someone?" Akaashi dropped the hint.

"Who?"

"Kei, my best friend. Remember him? He's half, so his hair is natural blond."

"Kei? Oh yeah, you've told me before."

"And?"

"And I don't know any blond except Atsumu and Kenma, but their hair aren't natural."

"Real blond hair is very rare in Japan, don't you think so?"

"Yeah..... omg, don't tell me that...!!!" The alpha suddenly sat up, his eyes were wide with excitement.

𝑌𝑒𝑠 𝐾𝑜𝑢, 𝑌𝑒𝑠. 𝑆𝑒𝑒, 𝐾𝑒𝑖? 𝐻𝑒'𝑠 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑠𝑡𝑢𝑝𝑖𝑑.

"The doctor hair is dyed!?" Bokuto shouted.

𝑌𝑜𝑢'𝑟𝑒 𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡, 𝐾𝑒𝑖. 𝐻𝑒'𝑠 𝑠𝑡𝑢𝑝𝑖𝑑.  
\-------------------------------------------------

Tuesday afternoon, Kuroo found himself in Tsukishima's room again. Today was his and the blond's day off. They cooked, ate, and watched some movies together. Kuroo realised that Tsukishima had a natural talent for cooking, his foods felt like home. It went without saying that his saba shioyaki was the best.

"Ne, Tsukki. Wanna go somewhere with me?" He asked Tsukishima while making tonkatsu sauce.

"I want to stay home on my day off." The blond answered without looing at him, he was busy doing a double fry pork.

"Oh... It's fine." Kuroo replied, disappointment was written in his face.

"...Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Yeah... I'll be away for two weeks, our team has games in Russia." 𝐼 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑛𝑑 𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑦𝑜𝑢 was left unsaid.

"When will you leave for Russia?" Tsukishima stopped cooking and looked at him.

"On Friday."

"So... where do you want to go?"

"It's fine, we can go after I come back."

"Kuroo, tell me." Tsukishima looked into his eyes.

"... Tokyo Skytree."

"We'll go there after finishing our lunches, ok?"

"Really?"

"Really. Now, be a good boy and set the table."

After eating their lunches, Kuroo went back to his room to get dress. He decided to wear a white hoodie, red plaid wool jacket, black slim fit jean, and white sneaker. He went back to the blond's house and waited for him in the living room. Ten minutes later, Tsukishima walked out of his bedroom. He wore a big knitted turtleneck sweater with light wash skinny jeans and white sneaker. 𝐻𝑖𝑠 𝑙𝑒𝑔𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑎𝑠𝑠 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑠𝑜 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑖𝑛 𝑠𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑛𝑦 𝑗𝑒𝑎𝑛. - Kuroo thought.

Tsukishima wanted to go to Asakusa first, so they walked to Omotesando station and took a train to Asakusa.

"Is this the reason why you want to come here?" Kuroo asked when he saw the blond headed to Nakamise-dori. The street had a plethora of amazing street foods to choose from.

"We're in Asakusa, we can't just ignore these sweet stalls." Tsukishima explained.

"We just ate lunch." Kuroo snickered at his excuse. He was happy to saw this side of the blond, the side that only him could see.

"Kuroo, there is something that's called dessert stomach." The blond did the air quotes to emphasize the word dessert stomach while scanning his eyes around the street.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." The raven shook his head and followed the blond.

They stopped at almost every stalls, Kuroo was pretty sure that ninety percent of Tsukishima's salary was spent on sweet. The blond dragged him to a gelato shop which was famous for their matcha gelato. Yes, there were going to eat again, Kuroo didn't understand how Tsukishima still didn't get fat. As they stood in front of the shop, Kuroo took his mask off to eat but was interrupted by a random girl.

"Is that Kuroo Tetsurou?" The girl said and her friends turned to look at Kuroo and Tsukishima.

"Omg! It's him!" One of them shouted and pointed at Kuroo.

Their action attracted attention, Kuroo was surrounded by a sea of people within minutes.

The raven reached to hold Tsukishima's hand but someone pushed him from Kuroo's sight. He tried to find the blond but a sea of people disturbed him. Five minutes later, his phone vibrated as he got a text from Tsukishima.

𝗧𝘀𝘂𝗸𝗸𝗶 (𝟭𝟲.𝟰𝟳)  
Meet me at Azuma Bridge.

Kuroo thanked himself for asking the blond's number, he bid a goodbye to his fans which was taking time for a while, and ran away like a champ.

As he reached the bridge, he saw Tsukishima was surrounded by two alphas.

"Come on pretty, talk to us. We can go on a date." Alpha number one tried to make a pass at him.

"Fuck off." The blond said coldly.

"You're so beautidul, you know? Where have you been all my life?" Said alpha number two.

"Hiding from you." The blond smirked.

"Don't be like this, we'll have a good time."

"I was having a good time until you talked to me."

The alphas didn't give up, one of them hold Tsukishima's wrist. "Don't play hard to get, come with us."

...... And Kuroo saw red.

He ran up to them and punched the alpha's face. "Don't touch my omega!!" Kuroo snarled, his growl contained a pheromone that acted as an alarm causing other alphas to stay away from Tsukishima. He grabbed the blond's wrist and enveloped him in a warm hug.

"Get lost." The raven said in his low growl, the one that gave two alphas chills and ran away.

"I'm sorry." Kuroo muttered in Tsukishima’s neck, his embrace became tighter.

"It's not your fault, Kuroo." The blond giggled and patted his back softly.

"I don't like it. I hate it when he touched you." 𝑦𝑜𝑢'𝑟𝑒 𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑒.....

He still didn't understand why he got mad. His head went blank, his legs and hands moved on it own, his instinct took control over his body.

"... Kuroo.. people are staring." The blond's voice pulled him back from his thought. Kuroo looked up and met with a couple pair of eyes. Luckily for him that he wore a mask right after running away from his fans, his team's PR would skin him alive if they found out about the fight.

"Oh.. sorry." His body was stiff when he realised that he was hugging with Tsukishima.

"Shall we go?" The blond asked.

"Yeah." He repiled and walked quietly.

"...Kuroo." The blond's voice called him, breaking the silent

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Tsukishima mumbled his thanks to him, he didn't look at Kuroo but the raven saw his cheeks and ears turning red.

Seeing Tsukishima like this brought a warm glow of joy and gratitude to his heart. He smiled, smiled, and smiled. He felt butterflies in his stomach, his heart was doing back flips, his face was surprisingly hot despite the fact that the frigid air of December blew gently in his face. Kuroo still didn't know what was wrong with him, it happened every time he was with Tsukishima.

After 15 minutes they arrived at Tokyo Skytree, the two went to the 4th floor to buy tickets and took elevator up to the Tembo Deck. The view from up there was impressive but the 350 meter observation platform was too crowded for Tsukishima's liking, so they bought new tickets and went to the Tembo Galleria. The elevator's door opened and revealed awesome bird's-eye view of urban city at night. They walked around to find spot with less people and stopped to admire the magnificent scenery.

"I had fun today." He looked at the blond.

".. me too." Tsukishima said quietly.

"Thanks for coming with me and sorry about my fans, I don't know how they remember me when I still have my cap on."

"It's fine, you're famous after all." The blond shrugged.

"I'm not that famous." He scratched his nape.

"Not that famous your ass, it took you 15minutes to get rid of them." The blond teased him.

"Sorry for the wait." Said Kuroo. He felt bad about it.

"No, it's fine. It gave me time to get something."

"What did you get, food? You're going to be fat soon, Tsukki." Kuroo teased him back.

"Well..." The blond handed him something, it was an omamori (a charm). ".. I plan to get this for you from the start. I know you don't need luck, you're a good player, but I just want to giv-"

Tsukishima's sentence was cut when he felt a warm lips covered his. Kuroo took his mask off and gave the blond a chaste kiss. He lost control, his body moved on it own - again. The word 'for you' repeated in his head like a mantra. 𝑇𝑠𝑢𝑘𝑘𝑖 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑔𝑜 𝑡𝑜 𝐴𝑠𝑎𝑘𝑢𝑠𝑎 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑓𝑜𝑜𝑑, ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑆𝑒𝑛𝑠𝑜𝑗𝑖 𝑇𝑒𝑚𝑝𝑙𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑎𝑛 𝑜𝑚𝑎𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑖 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑚𝑒.

Suddenly, the past events of them floated into his mind: his bright smile, his soft giggle, their banters, their domestic moments. The thought sent a shiver up his spine. He wanted Tsukishima, he needed him, he craved for him.

"..Do you hate it?" Kuroo clutched his jaw. His logical side tried his best to stay sane but the emotional side wishing he would repeat the kiss.

"........."

"Can I kiss you again?" Kuroo whispered, resting his forehead against Tsukishima's.

The blond stayed silent, Kuroo smiled bitterly and stepped back but the blond grabbed his collar and kissed him. Kuroo kissed him back immediately, he was craving for it. He pulled his head back and looked at Tsukishima. Then he kissed him again passionately, it was a long warm kiss that left Tsukishima short of breath.

"I've been wanting to do it since I met you." He said between kiss.

It wasn't a lie. Kuroo always attracted to lookers, everybody knew this. But now, it wasn't only about Tsukishima's appearance, but also his personality.

"Tsukki... if I say I like you, will you return my feeling?"

Kuroo didn't know why he said that. He was so sure that he didn't like Tsukishima. Actually, he was so sure that he had never fallen in love before. But why did he said that? Why did he always think about the blond? Why did he hate when someone touch him? Why did he stop sleeping around? Kuroo couldn't find the answer, so he made up his mind that he did it because he wanted to win the bet.

"I don't know Kuroo. I.. I don't know."

"Do you miss me when I'm not around?" Kuroo asked.

"Yes."

"Do you hate it when you see me with someone who wants to sleep with me?"

"Yes."

"Do you like it when we spend time together?"

"Yes."

"Do you like it when I kiss you?"

"Yes."

"Do you like me." Kuroo looked into his eyes.

"... Yes." The blond answer softly.

"Say it, Tsukki. Say that you like me. I want to hear it from you." Kuroo accidentally used his alpha voice. His alpha instinct told him that he wanted this omega.

"I like you, Kuroo."

"Say my name."

"Tetsurou... I like you Tetsurou."


	12. Realization

Kuroo's daily morning routine consisted of waking up at 5 a.m. for a morning run, cooking, eating breakfast, taking a bath, and going to gym for practice. In the past two weeks, the cycle was still the same but he cooked and ate in Tsukishima's house. Kuroo thought things couldn't get any better... until today. 

It was Wednesday morning, Kuroo just finished having breakfast with Tsukishima. He offered to do the dishes because the blond cooked for him. Tsukishima said thanks and walked to the door, he was about to leave for work. 

"I'll pick you up this evening, have a good day, Tsukki." 

"You too." 

"Can I have a goodbye kiss?" Kuroo was only joking, he definitely wanted it but he didn't want to force Tsukishima.

The blond didn't answer but gave him a quick kiss on cheek, he opened the door to leave but Kuroo hugged him from behind and rested his chin on Tsukishima's shoulder.

"Not on my cheek Tsukki. Do it properly." He whispered in the blond's ear, warm breath against his cheek.

"I.. I'm going to be late for work." Tsukishima stuttered.

Kuroo didn't let him go, he cupped the blond's face and turned it to face him. " Don't be shy. We kissed yesterday, remember?" He teased the blond.

Tsukishima lost his words, his mouth opened and closed for a couples times. All memories of yesterday floated in his head, causing a bright red on his face. 

"You hate it?" Kuroo asked.

"No, but.. it's embarrassing."

He looked at the blond whose face was as red as strawberries and let a soft giggled. 𝐻𝑜𝑤 𝑐𝑢𝑡𝑒. "Alright, have a good day Tsukki." Kuroo said as he unfolded his arms around the blond. 

"... me." Tsukishima mumbled.

"Huh?" 

"You can kiss me." He peered through his golden eyelashes at the raven. 

Kuroo didn't need to be told twice, he kissed him gently, a long, slow sweet kiss. The blond let a small satisfied hum sending a shiver spread across Kuroo's body. The alpha took a deep breath as Tsukishima's sweet scent got stronger. 

"..Mm Kuroo.." The blond said between kiss. "I'm going to be...mmp.. late."

Kuroo stopped and looked at his (not yet) omega's face, his cheeks were flushing, his eyes were wet and blurry behind his glasses, his lips swelled from kissing. 𝐺𝑜𝑑, 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑜 𝑡𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑎𝑙𝑖𝑧𝑖𝑛𝑔. - Kuroo thought.

"I don't want you to go." Said Kuroo.

"We'll meet this evening." 

"Evening is too long." 

The blond giggled when he saw Kuroo pouted. "Grow up and be a good boy, I have to go."

"Will I get a reward if I behave like a good boy?" The raven smirked.

"Don't push you luck." Tsukishima said as he walked to the aisle and closed the door behind him.

"I'm going to miss you!!" Kuroo opened the door and shouted after him.

A smile appeared on Kuroo's face when he saw a message from Tsukishima.

𝗧𝘀𝘂𝗸𝗸𝗶 (𝟬𝟲.𝟭𝟮)  
Me too.

𝐻𝑎𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑏𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑘𝑓𝑎𝑠𝑡 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑇𝑠𝑢𝑘𝑘𝑖 𝑖𝑠 𝑛𝑖𝑐𝑒, 𝑏𝑢𝑡 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎 𝑘𝑖𝑠𝑠 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑡 𝑎 𝑑𝑎𝑦 𝑖𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑠𝑡. - Kuroo unconsciously thought while doing the dishes. 

After cleaning, he took a short nap and woke up when the alarm was going off, then he took a bath and went to gym for his daily practice. 

It was 9 a.m. when Kuroo walked in his team's locker room, he felt everybody's eyes were on him.

"What?" He asked as he frowned.

"Where did you go yesterday?" Bokuto asked him.

"Tokyo Skytree, why?"

"I was there with friends and we saw you with Dr. Tsukishima." Said Ushijima. 

"And?" Kuroo raised his eyebrows.

"You kissed him." Ushijima said with a flat face.

"Bro, you didn't tell me!" Bokuto yelled.

Kuroo was silent for seconds, he didn't think his friends would find out soon. But on the second thought, it was good that they knew, he still wanted to win the bet. "Well, he confessed to me yesterday."

"I knew, Tsutomu heard it." Said Ushijima.

"I can't believe I lose the bet. Samu is going to kill me if he know that I'll pay for our trip to Bali!" Atsuma whined.

"Ha! Serve you right! I told you my bro is going to win." Bokuto shouted at Atsumu.

"Next time don't kiss in public again, ok? Ushiwaka and his friends tried their best to stop people from seeing you guys." Said Meian.

"Thanks Ushiwaka, I'll buy you Hayashi rice." Kuroo thanked Ushijima.

"So what you're going to do with him? Hit and leave?" Hoshiumi asked Kuroo.

"I asked him out, but he needs more time to think."

Everybody's eyes were wide. They looked at each other and pinched their legs or faces to prove that this wasn't a dream. Kuroo Tetsurou wanted to date someone?

"I would take 10 years to think if I were him. Who wants to date a playboy." Hoshiumi shrugged.

"You already took 10 years, having a crush on your childhood friend, Hoshiumi." Kuroo teased him. 

"Bro, don't tell me you fall in love with him?" Bokuto asked.

Kuroo didn't know what was wrong with him when he was with Tsukishima. He thought his excitement came from the bet, he thought he just wanted to win that's why his heart skipped a beat. "No bro. It took me a month to get him, what's so bad about claiming my prize? I'm sure we have plenty things to do together." He said and winked at Bokuto, he was so sure that he would never fall in love.

"We thought you fell for him, turns out that you just want to fuck him." Said Sakusa.

"Falling in love is stupid. It's just a fun game." 𝑅𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡?  
\-------------------------------------------------

Friday rolled around, Kuroo left Japan for games. 

Playing with Russian teams were hard, they were tall and strong but Kuroo didn't give up, he believe in his and his teammate's skills. However, the game with the Sokolenok was the hardest. The team had strong blockers and libero. They stopped half of Bokuto's and Ushijima's spikes, causing the bicolor alpha hit his emo mode. The coach called for timeout and changed their tactics, but it didn't help Bokuto from his blue. Kuroo, as his best bro, told the bicolor that Akaashi was watching the match from a live (it was a blatant lie, there was no live at all). As soon as the word '𝐴𝑘𝑎𝑎𝑠ℎ𝑖' hit his ear, Bokuto's eyes were sparkling. He spikes scored the most at the end of the match, the whole Russia could heard the word '𝐻𝑒𝑦 𝐻𝑒𝑦 𝐻𝑒𝑦' all day. 

The team were shouting and hugging after scoring the last point, they won. Kuroo took a charm out of his pocket and smiled while looking at it. 𝐼 𝑑𝑖𝑑 𝑖𝑡, 𝑇𝑠𝑢𝑘𝑘𝑖 - He thought.

During two weeks in Russia , Kuroo felt pretty lonely although he was he was with his friends. Then he caught himself let his mind wandering to Tsukishima, his thought jumped from one thing to another and ended at the blond. 𝑆𝑜 𝑇𝑠𝑢𝑘𝑘𝑖 𝑖𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑜𝑛 𝑤ℎ𝑦 𝐼 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙 𝑠𝑜 𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑒𝑙𝑦? 

Talking, holding hands, hugging, kissing, and having sex were a routine for Kuroo; he repeated it over and over again. It wasn't something new to him. The cycle replayed itself with countless strangers. Everything ended when morning came. No memory, no emotion, just sex. Then why a simple touch from Tsukishima made his heart beat like a drum? After spending more time with the omega, his brain was always filled with the memories of the blond: his bright smile, his cute giggling, his snarky comments, his soft hand, his delicious lips, and his pretty little face. The more Kuroo spent time with him, the more he realised that Tsukishima was full of surprises. At a first glance the blond might look mature and wiser for his age (Kuroo thought he was 23 or 24). But he found out that he was so naive in experience. He got shy easily with simple intimate actions like holding hands or staying too close, that was cute. The next thing Kuroo noticed was his obsession with dinosaurs. The blond had many dinosaur figures, books, and documentaries. He even had dinosaur pajamas and blankets. 

Contrary to popular belief, Tsukishima wasn't a cold heart person. He cared about his friend, Yama-something; his med student, Shimabu... what was his name again? and his family. He rarely talked about them but when he did, Kuroo noticed the way his expression got soften. The last thing he noticed was Tsukishima tended to play with his fingers or adjusted his glasses when he was nervous. The way he played with his fingers reminds Kuroo of Akaashi, Bokuto's boyfriend. The two omega shared some similarities; they were quiet, intelligent, and beautiful. 

𝐼𝑓 𝑇𝑠𝑢𝑘𝑘𝑖 𝑏𝑒𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑚𝑦 𝑏𝑜𝑦𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑑, ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑎𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔 𝑤𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝐴𝑘𝑎𝑎𝑠ℎ𝑖; 𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑔𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑚𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐾𝑜𝑢 𝑎 𝑠𝑖𝑙𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑡𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑡𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑖𝑓 𝑤𝑒 𝑑𝑜 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑠𝑡𝑢𝑝𝑖𝑑. 𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑏𝑒 𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑟𝑖𝑓𝑖𝑒𝑑.

Kuroo let a small laugh to his thought. 

"Why are you laughing?" Bokuto asked him, they're in their hotel room.

"I think Tsukki would get along well with Akaashi."

"You think about him again?" The owllike alpha asked, it was like the 180th time Kuroo thought about the blond today. "Seriously bro, I think there is something wrong with you."

"Me too bro. I don't know why I keep thinking about him. The more I'm with him, the more I think about him."

"I think you fall for him." Said Sakusa.

"Kuroo fall in love? You must be crazy if you think he has heart. No offense, but we've been with him for years, he doesn't even bat an eyelash when he breaks someone's heart." Said Atsumu.

"People can change, Tsumu. Look at Kuroo, he says no to party and sexual activity." Said Meian.

"You should talk to Yakkun, his house isn't far from here." Said Bokuto.

Yakkun or Yaku Morisuke was one of Kuroo's best friend, they were in Nekoma Volleyball Team when they were in high school. As well as Kuroo, Yaku was a professional volleyball player but he was in the Russian Volleyball Super League as libero. The omega was a straightforward person, he didn't afraid to show his opinions to someone or something.

"It's getting late, he might want to spend time with Lev." Said Kuroo.

"Who is Lev" Ushijima asked.

"Lev was our middle blocker when I was in Nekoma. You must see him before, the gray hair, half Russian beanpole. He's Yakkun's alpha."

"Oh that model is Yakkun's alpha? No wonder why they're so close." Said Atsumu in a playful tone.

"Then call Kenma and sort your feeling out." Said Bokuto.

"I don't think Kenma will understand, he's never fallen in love." 

"Kenma knows everything, Kuroo. Sometimes I wonder what's in his game, why does he know everything." The bicolor joked.

Bokuto was right, Kenma knew everything. The beta always guided him when he needed suggestion. 

"Thanks guys. I'll go for a walk and call Kenma." Kuroo said as he walked out of the room.

He strolled to the nearby park and called Kozume.

"What do you want." The beta answered his call with an unpleasent tone.

"Is that how you greet me?" Kuroo teased him.

"I'm playing game now, if you want someone to talk to, just talk to Bokuto." 

"Mean Kenma. I want some advice from you." 

Kozume paused his game when he heard a serious tone from Kuroo. "What's wrong?" 

"....I think I might catch a feeling for Tsukki." 

"I knew it." Kozume sighed.

"You knew it?" 

"Kuro, it isn't hard to tell. I don't understand what took you way too long to realise."

"I don't want to be in love... I don't want to get hurt." Kuroo always hated the idea of falling in love. His parents broke up when he was young, he saw how desperate his mother had become. It took her a while to get back to normal. Kuroo made a promise to himself that he would never fall in love.

"Does he look like someone who can hurt your feeling? Isn't it you who looks like someone who can hurt him? He knows what kind of person you are and still fall for you. What do you need more than this?"

The pudding head was right, he was always right. Tsukishima loved him even though he knew that Kuroo was a playboy. "I guess I'm insecure." 

"Overcome your insecure or lose him, choose one." 

"Thanks Kenma. For someone who has never been in love, you sure know a lot." Kuroo teased his beta friend.

"Who said I haven't?" 

"Huh?"

"I once fell in love with someone who reminded me of the sun. I was like you at that time, I was insecure because I'm just a beta. I didn't tell him and when I did, it was too late. I've always regretted that I didn't tell him sooner." Kozume chuckled.

"You've never told me about this." 

"Sorry, I just want to forget about it so I didn't tell you. But it makes me realise that life isn't not a game, you can't pause it and come back. Everything moves and changes."

"That was so romantic, I might fall for you, Kenny."

"I don't want to be friend with you anymore." Said Kozume, Kuroo could see he rolled his eyes from here.

"Thanks Kenma. I think I have the answer."

"Don't break his heart, Kuro. From what I heard about him, he seems like an ass who is actually a real nice person." Kozume warned his best friend.

"Alright Kenny, I'll let you go back to your games. Thanks again."

Kuroo went back to the hotel room and found out that his friends were still in his room.

"Got your answer?" Bokuto asked him.

"Yeah."

"Mind telling us?" Atsumu asked.

"I like him." Kuroo said with a massive blush.

"See? I told you he will fall for him." Sakusa talked to Atsumu.

"What are you going to do next?" Ushijima asked.

"I'm waiting for him to answer my question, I asked him out, remember?"

"Who said it's just a game?" Hoshiumi teased him. 

𝑌𝑒𝑎ℎ, 𝐼𝑡'𝑠 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑓𝑢𝑛 𝑔𝑎𝑚𝑒𝑠 𝑢𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑙 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑐𝑎𝑡𝑐ℎ 𝑎 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔.  
\-------------------------------------------------

While Kuroo was in Russia, there was a certain blond omega who made an effort to clarify and resolve his feeling.

He hated Kuroo.

The alpha was a cunning bastard. His smile got on his nerve. Not to mention his pick-up lines, those were the worst, they exchanged only 10 or 15 sentences but Tsukishima couldn't stand him at all.

He hated Kuroo 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑤ℎ𝑦 ℎ𝑒 𝑘𝑒𝑝𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑜𝑓 ℎ𝑖𝑚?

The alpha was foxy, he always gave him a flirty look. Kuroo attracted all attentions, and no one could controvert his smooth talk and impossibly voluptuous looks; Tsukishima witnessed it firsthand.  
He saw how people were lured by his bedroom eyes, lazy half smile, half smirk. He saw himself looked at his buff chest and muscular arms.

𝐺𝑜𝑑, ℎ𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑐ℎ𝑜𝑘𝑒 𝑚𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑒𝑎𝑡ℎ 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐼'𝑙𝑙 𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑘 ℎ𝑖𝑚........ Yes, Tsukishima Kei was officially canceled by Jesus.

However, that was a month ago.

Surely, he still wanted to be choked by Kuroo... well, that wasn't the point. The thing was that the now Tsukishima was falling in love with Kuroo Tetsurou, Japan's number 1 playboy, out of all people. In the past two weeks, Tsukishima had got so close to the alpha. On a surface, he looked like a typical fuck boy: his appearance, his demeanor, his words. He was a walking wet dream of many girls and guys. But when you got to know him, he was more childish than he looked like; he whined and pouted a lot. Tsukishima didn't know when did it started, but when he knew, he already confessed to Kuroo. Not to mention that they kissed right after the confession. The blond was confused, what was wrong with him? He had spent all of his life avoid engaging in a relationship. He had trust issue, his grandparents disowned him after knowing that he was an omega. They used to love him, praised him, took care of him. Then they threw him like a trash.

And to be honest, Kuroo was the last type of a guy Tsukishima wanted to be in a relationship with. He was an extreme womanizer, he slept around, his relationship had never lasted longer than a week. He knew it, then why? Why did he fall in love with Kuroo? Why didn't he fall in love with a good guy like Hirugami? The brunette alpha was a first class husband material, he was nice, intelligent, had a good look and height, and loyal. He had been falling in love with Tsukishima for 3 or 4 years without falling in love with other people. He was a good guy but Tsukishima didn't like him, he fell in love with a bad guy whose name was Kuroo Tetsurou.

"Urgg. Why not Hirugami? Why Kuroo?." The blond grumbled.

"Yeah, why is Kuroo?"

Tsukishima turned his face to the voice's owner and found out that it was Akaashi.

"Keiji? How did you get in here?"

"Yams has spare key so we let ourselves in." Akaashi shrugged.

"Morning Tsukki." Yamaguchi greeted him.

"Morning." The blond replied with less enthusiasm.

"Do you want to tell me what is in your head?" Akaashi asked.

"I confessed to Kuroo."

"You what!!!!??? Say again?" Yamaguchi shouted.

"I said I confessed to Kuroo."

"You confessed? Like.. telling someone that you like that person?" Yamaguchi thought he was hearing thing, he turned to look at Akaashi but the raven was still in his calm self. 𝐻𝑎𝑠 ℎ𝑒 𝑎𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 ℎ𝑎𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑖𝑐 𝑓𝑎𝑐𝑒 𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑏𝑖𝑟𝑡ℎ 𝑜𝑟 𝑑𝑖𝑑 ℎ𝑒 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑏𝑜𝑡𝑜𝑥? - Yamaguchi thought.

"Listen, I like him, so I told him. We even kissed after the confession!"

"You kissed? What the hell happened to the cold heart Tsukishima Kei who has never reciprocated anybody's feeling?" Yamaguchi asked.

"He passed away, maybe, I wanna know too." The blond pouted.

"All of people, you fall in love with him?" Akaashi indicated.

"Thank you for your encouragement, Keiji."

"I thought you will never fall in love with anybody, especially him. Don't get me wrong, Kuroo-san is a nice guy, he's a nice friend, he's a nice brother, but he is the worst boyfriend." Akaashi pointed out. The raven heard about the confession from Bokuto and still didn't believe it. How did he manage to make Tsukishima fell for him in weeks? Plus, Kuroo was a womanizer, everybody knew that, he went to parties and slept around as much as he went to gym for practice. How did someone like Kuroo stopped acting like a playboy and suddently wanted to commit in relashionship?

"I know it. I always see his news with women and men, I always see how fast his relationship has ended, I always see how flirty he can be. I've seen it all and I still fall for him. He asked me if I want to date him or not but I said I'll give the answer when he come back from Russia." Said the blond.

"Why you guys are so dramatic." Oikawa emerged from somewhere and interrupted the conversation. "There are two types of people in this world when it comes to love. First, the Keiji type; they calculate pros and cons, they use their brains before their emotions, they don't take risk. Second, the Tooru type, AKA me; they do whatever they want, they follow their hearts before their brains, they fail and learn from their mistakes, they take risk if it makes they get what they want."

"It's his first love, Tooru. I don't want Kei's first love to be Kuroo-san. Half of it was my bad, I shouldn't have let him be friend with Kuroo-san." Said Akaashi.

"You're so pessimistic. Listen, it's his first love but it is his life, ok? We're his friend but we're not him. At the end of the day, it isn't about us. It's about Kei-chan and Kuroo-chan." Oikawa did his best to explain.

"No, you don't understand. Bokuto always tells me about him. No matter how much a person loves Kuroo, he has never stopped sleeping around. His relationship has never lasted than a week." Said Akaashi.

"It is a month, Keiji. He has been trying to court Kei-chan for a month. He even stopped fucking around and going to parties, no scandalous news for weeks. Bokuto told you this is new, right? He told you he has never seen Kuroo-chan like this, what do you want more than this, Keiji?" Oikawa asked Akaashi. He didn't understand why Akaashi had to make it more difficult than it should be. If you liked someone, just asked that person out and date him. What was the difficulty about it?

"What if he gets tired of Kei one day?" Akaashi asked.

"Then Kei-chan has to deal with it. We all know where there is love, there is sex... umm no. Let's start it again. We all know where there is love, there is pain. It's normal." Said Oikawa.

"I just don't want him to get hurt." Said Akaashi.

"Nobody wants, Keiji-san. But Kei can take care of himself, he's the strongest omega alive, remember?" Said Yamaguchi.

"Thanks guys, thank you Keiji. I know how bad it can be. I even asked myself why did I fall in love with him not Hirugami but I couldn't find the reason." Said the blond.

"What are you going to do next? Will you date him?" Yamaguchi asked.

"I think I'm Keiji type. I tend to use my brain before my feeling, that's why I always say no to everybody who hit on me. They don't look like they can be a good boyfriend, except Hirugami. But this time, I listen to my feeling. I like when I'm with him, he makes me happy, he can endure my banters. I've missed him everyday since he flew to Russia." Tsukishima slightly smiled.

"I think you have the answer." Said Yamaguchi, he could tell from his best friend's expression that how much he liked Kuroo.

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to keep it from Aki-chan and Ryo-chan?" Oikawa asked.

"I'll tell them myself. If Aki knows, Saeko-nee will know, Ryo-san and Noya-san will also know. I don't know how Noya-san will react if he knows I fall in love with someone from his rival team." Said Tsukishima.

"I can't wait to see Shoyo's and Tobio's face when they find out that you're dating Kuroo-san, a middle blocker from their rival team." Said Yamaguchi.

Hinata Shoyo, Kageyama Tobio, Nishinoya Yu, Tanaka Ryunosuke were Yamaguchi's friends from Karasuno Volleyball Club. The beta usually called him before practice, so people thought they were dating. Yamaguchi didn't say anything until he met Yachi Hitoka, their new manager. The beta fell in love with the blonde girl, so he told the team that Tsukishima was only his chilhood friend. They didn't believe him at first, so Yamaguchi video called him and told him to explain to the team. That was the first time they saw Tsukishima. Despite the fact that they lived in different countries, the Karasuno boys called Tsukishima a lot, they want him to be their tutor. As time passed by, they became friends. Hinata, Kageyama, and Nishinoya became professional volleyball players and played in the same team, their rival team was Kuroo's team.

However, the most shockest thing was Akiteru fell in love with Saeko, Ryunosuke's sister. They met when Akiteru visited Yamaguchi in Miyagi, it was his love at first sight, he asked the alpha girl out right on spot. Saeko said yes because '𝑖𝑡 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑑𝑠 𝑓𝑢𝑛', they were dating for 3 years and got married last year. That was how Kei met the Karasuno boys. Now, Ryuunosuke and Nishinoya acted like his guardians. Kei did complain but he low-key liked it.

"Speaking about telling someone, Kou still doesn't know that you're Kei. I dropped the hint but he didn't take it." Said Akaash.

"Why I'm not surprised" The blond said as it earned some giggled from his friends.  
\-------------------------------------------------

Two weeks had passed, Kuroo was in Narita Airport now. 

"Alright boys, go home and sleep, we're going to celebrate tomorrow!" Said the coach and the team roared like wild animals, they won every matches in Russia, they deserved a party.

"Can I pass? I want to stay home." Kuroo asked.

"Bro, come on! You haven't been to any party for a month." Bokuto pouted.

"We just had a party in Russia, next time bro. I'll take my leave, bye guys!" He bid them a goodbye and took a taxi to his apartment.

It was 10.45 p.m when he reached his abode, he ran up to Tsukishima's room and rang a bell. There was no answer, so he rang the doorbell again and waited for the blond to answer. Still no answer. This time, he rang the doorbell again and again and pounded on the door.

"Stop fucking pounding on my door when I'm trying to sle-" The blond opened the door and was trapped into a bear hug.

"I've missed you." His whisper was almost too quiet for Tsukishima to hear. 

Two weeks without the blond was a long time, he missed their daily routine, he missed their banters, he missed the blond. They texted each other but it wasn't like in person. He wanted to touch, to kiss, to hug, and to feel his warm body next to him.

"I miss you too." The blond said, returning the hug passionately. "You changed the flight?" 

"We got messages saying that our flight will be delayed for 2 days, so we cancelled the bookings and bought new tickets from other airlines."

"You can just wait for 2 more days, you know."

"I can't. I can't wait for 2 more days." 𝐼 𝑦𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑛 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑦𝑜𝑢. "I went to celebrate our victory but it wasn't fun at all, my mind was full of you. Sap, right?" He chuckled. "For the past two weeks, I've been thinking about you... about us. I know I'm not a good guy, I went clubbing alomost everyday and slept around, I didn't fell for any my partners, it was just sex for me. I think you already know this but I want to tell you. I want to let you know how I was before we become friend. A lot of things change after that, I stop acting like a high school fuck boy. You make me want to be a better person." 

Kuroo paused and looked into Tsukishima's eyes. "I like you Tsukki, I really do. You're the first person who makes me feel this way. I don't know if you will believe me or not, but If you give me a chance, I promise you, I won't let you down. Let me prove my word........... Will you be my boyfriend, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima was stunned, warmth flooded up his body, his heart hammered against his ribs."Yes... Yes, Kuroo." Said the blond, in a voice that trembled a little.

"Call me Tetsurou." 

"Yes, Tetsurou. I'll be your boyfriend." Said Tsukishima, an overwhelmed smile on his face.

"Thanks Tsukki" Said Kuroo as a kiss was placed at the blond's forehead.

".. Kei."

"Huh?"

"My name's Kei."

Stunned, Kuroo was speechless for a moment as happiness overflowed his body. Finally, he finally knew it, the name of his beloved angel, the name of his beautiful omega, the name of the person who made his heart beat like a drum. 

"Kei." Kuroo spoke softly to taste the word, he liked the feeling when the name rolled off his tongue. 𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑎 𝑏𝑒𝑎𝑢𝑡𝑖𝑓𝑢𝑙 𝑛𝑎𝑚𝑒. 

"I like you, Tsukishima Kei"


	13. The Golden Trio

Being in a relationship had its perks: you always felt loved and you know how to love, you had someone who could be your personal advisor and a designated cuddle buddy at the same time. But knowing that a relationship started with a bet.. would it still be a relationship? 

It wasn't a good idea at all, Kuroo knew it. However, he wanted to date Tsukishima because he liked him, not because of the bet.

A week had passed since they started dating, Kuroo comprehended the fact that '𝑏𝑒𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑐𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑖𝑠 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑠𝑡 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑠 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑐𝑎𝑛 𝑒𝑥𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑐𝑒' was true. Everyday was a gift from God for him; it wasn't that a life before Tsukishima was bad but the blond completed him. Their relationship was a lot of work, it took time and effort but it was worth, he appreciated it. He appreciated Tsukishima for giving him a chance, he appreciated his friends for helping him with his feeling, he appreciated all coincidences in this world that let they met.

He appreciated coincidences, but too many coincidences were beginning to add up.....

It all started after his daily practice when Atsumu asked about his Christmas plan with Tsukishima. 

"What are you going to do with your boyfriend on Christmas?"

"I haven't tell him yet but I want to go to USJ and take him to Jurassic Park because Tsukki loves dinosaurs, we'll spend 3 days in Osaka, 1 day in Nara, and 3 days in Kyoto." The raven alpha smiled when he thought about his omega's exciting face. He wanted it to be a good memory for them, he did some researches about tourist attractions, best restaurants, he even wrote some of his plan on paper.

"I don't know you're such a considerate person." Said Sakusa.

"You'll go to Kasai? Keiji want to go there too! Bro, we can have a douple date!" Bokuto squeaked.

"Bro! That's a good idea! Let me asked Kei." Kuroo was about to call the blond but Bokuto stopped him.

"What did you say?"

"I said good idea, let me asked Kei... Oh it's Tsukki's name. I call him Kei sometimes." 

"Kei? ... Keiji's best friend is Kei, too." 

"Dude, this world isn't that small." Kuroo said as he felt a cold ran down his spine.

"Omg, this is not happening. Remember the first day we met Akaashi? He said his friend is a med student." Said Atsumu.

"And Tsukishima's a doctor." Sakusa supported Atsumu's word.

"Bro, Keiji told me Kei has blond hair because he's half. Is Tsukki half?" The owllike alpha asked.

Kuroo didn't know the answer but he was sure Tsukki was, it's not normal to have natural blond hair when you were Japanese.

"Come to think of it, didn't Oikawa say Kei is the saltiest person alive? I'm pretty sure that we all know how salty Dr. Tsukishima can be." Said Ushijima, the biggest fan of Oikawa who remembered every single details from his beloved model.

"You're going to tell me that my boyfriend is Akaashi's Kei?"

"Dude, you're fucked up big time." Said Hoshiumi.

Kuroo lost his word as his head went blank. The only thing in his mind was '𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝐼 𝑑𝑜 𝑖𝑓 𝐴𝑘𝑎𝑎𝑠ℎ𝑖 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑡, 𝐼 𝑑𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑙𝑜𝑠𝑒 𝑇𝑠𝑢𝑘𝑘𝑖'.

Meian, as the oldest and their captain, saw how Kuroo freezed right after hearing that his boyfriend might know Bokuto's boyfriend, he comforted the younger alpha."Don't panic Kuroo, I'm sure that Bokuto has never told his boyfriend about the bet, am I right?" He asked Bokuto.

"Don't worry bro, I've never talked about it with Keiji." The bicolor confirmed.

"See? Don't be so paranoid about it. We all know how much you like him. But to be honest, you should tell him one day." The oldest alpha suggested.

"I'm planning to tell him.. but not now, I'm afraid he will break up with me." 

"Sorry Kuroo, I feel bad about it, I'm the one who started the bet." Said Atsumu, the blond alpha didn't want his teammate to be sad. 

"It's not your fault, Tsumu." 

"Listen, apart from us, nobody knows about the bet.. ok, Kozume and Tendou know, let's say nobody knows. We'll keep it secret til Kuroo tell Dr. Tsukishima himself, ok?" Said Sakusa. He might look like he didn't care but he did care about his teammate.

"Deal." The team said in unison. 

"Ok, how about we go to Samu's restaurant this evening? Of course, with Tsukishima, Akaashi, and Oikawa." Atsumu offered. 

Kuroo wanted to say no but he knew he had to face reality one day, so he called Tsukishima and asked about the dinner, the blond said yes, as well as Akaashi and Oikawa. 

At 6.30 p.m., Kuroo was waiting for his boyfriend with his team at Osamu's, Atsumu's twin, restaurant. He wanted to pick the blond up from hospital but the said blond told him to wait at the meeting place.

The restaurant was crowded on winter evening, the team chose the most inner table for their privacy. 

"Bro you look so nervous, you good?" Bokuto asked him.

"I don't know bro, what if Tsukki is Kei? it's going to be real awkward."

"Kuroo, you can do this. You're not going to lie to him forever, you just need more time to tell him." Said Hoshiumi.

The white hair omega was right, Kuroo didn't intend to hide this forever, he just needed time. He had felt bad since the day he realised that he liked Tsukishima, but it's double when he thought the blond might be friend with Akaashi. How would they react if they knew? What Akaashi would do with Bokuto? Kuroo didn't want to drag his best bro to his mess.

"You got this, Kuroo!" Said Meian.

His temammate were trying to cheer him up, some of them teased him, some of them threw used tissues at him. The actions were terrible, but Kuroo was grateful to have them as friends.

Suddenly, the whole restaurant was quiet like a cemetery, people parted and made way for newcomers. The team stopped teasing Kuroo and looked at the entrance, nobody said anything but they shared the same thought.

𝐺𝑜𝑑 ℎ𝑎𝑠 𝑏𝑙𝑒𝑠𝑠𝑒𝑑 𝑚𝑦 𝑒𝑦𝑒𝑠 𝑡𝑜𝑛𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡. 

In front of them, stood the three God sent omegas: Oikawa, Akaashi, and Tsukishima.

The oldest omega was wearing makeup, clearly that he just finished his photoshoot. His dark brown hair was swept outwards, as usual, his eyelid had a tiny wink liner which looked good with his brown eyes, his white skin made a rosy blush on his cheeks looked even better. Kuroo could see a naughty smile appeared on Oikawa's face as his trademark expression; some people would do anything to see that smirk in real life. As expected of the top model, Oikawa Tooru, he was an eye-catching person as always. 

Next to Oikawa was Akaashi, the raven omega had his usual stoic face. At first glance, Akaashi would be described as 'a typical omega' because of his flat expression - but still remarkable. He looked like a minor character next to Oikawa. Only, when you looked closer, he's so aesthetic, brilliant, and talent. His short black hair parted in the middle, showing his sharp-marine-blue eyes that drew people's attentions, his thin nose and lips enhanced his natural beauty. That was Akaashi Keiji who owned Bokuto's heart.

And the last person, Tsukishima - 𝑂ℎ 𝐺𝑜𝑑. His angelic omega was alluring with soft blonde curls sparking with the light, captivating honeycomb eyes looked even more effulgent without glasses, his smooth-creamy cheeks were adorned by slight pink blush from cold, and his yummy lips looked so kissable. The blond was heavenly enough to arouse anyone's jealousy. However, no matter how fascinating the dollface omega was, he still looked intimidating with his cooly gaze, permanent frown, and towering height. On a surface he was a real icicle, but the blond was nothing like that when you knew him well enough. He was just tsundere boyfriend of Kuroo.

People in the restaurant could swear that they saw angels descending. Some of them stood still, some of them took pictures, some of them felt brave enough to approach the golden trio but was scared away by Tsukishima's intense glare. 

"Have you ever watched a video on Tiktok saying I ain't never seen two pretty best friends, it gotta be one of them who is ugly? Bitch look at them, what a feast for my eyes." Said Atsumu.

"Is it legal to look this attractive?" Meian asked as the omegas made a beeline for their table.

"Hi guys!" Oikawa greeted them cheerily.

"Please have a seat." Meian said while Bokuto and Kuroo were pulling out chairs for them.

"So you guy know each other?" Bokuto asked his boyfriend. It was obvious that they were friends, judging from their gestures.

"I dropped a lot of hints, you know?" Akaashi teased his alpha.

"Why don't you just tell me?" 

"I want you to find out by yourself. I thought you will like it more that way." 

"Well, surprise." The blond said in monotone.

𝐵𝑖𝑔 𝑠𝑢𝑟𝑝𝑟𝑖𝑠𝑒, 𝑇𝑠𝑢𝑘𝑘𝑖. - Kuroo thought.

"So Dr. Tsukishima is Kei?" Sakusa asked Tsukishima.

"The one and only." The blond smirked.

"Wait, hold on. That means you're younger than me?" Hoshiumi yelled at Tsukishima when he remembered what Akaashi told them on the first day they met.

"I'm 19."

"You're not even 20 but you're a doctor? God, I'm dating a genius angel! What a surprise!" Kuroo was amazed by new information, the tension was still there but he was proud with his boyfriend.

"Yeah what a surprise, knowing that you're 21 but still act like 12." Tsukishima taunted the alpha.

"Mean Tsukki, you didn't say that when we're alone." 

"I haven't had a chance to complain when we're alone." 

"Oh and what do we do to make you can't complain when we're alone?" Kuroo didn't back up, he was born to provoke people.

"Omg, you guys did it?" Oikawa teased them.

"No Tooru, shut your ugly mouth." Said the blond.

"Don't listen to him, you look stunning, Oikawa." That was none other than Ushijima, Oikawa's simp.

"Thanks Ushiwaka. Am I the prettiest person here?" 

Tsukishima snorted. "Please, Tooru. Look at Keiji's face and say it again." 

"YEPP!" Bokuto supported the blond.

"A top makeup artist did my makeup today! Look a my face Kei-chan." 

"Your eyebrows are hideous, they are uneven."

"Eyebrows are meant to be sisters not twins." 

"They aren't even friend."

Everybody hold their laugh, they didn't want to make Oikawa felt bad. There was nothing wrong with his makeup, but knowing the blond, he just wanted to be salty.

"Kei-chan, you're so mean! Why can't you just be nice to me?" The oldest omega pouted.

"Last time I searched Google who gives a fuck, my name wasn't in the search result." The blond shrugged.

"That was a good one." Said a person who looked like Atsumu but with gray hair.

"Samu!" Atsumu ran to hug him but he slipped on the floor.

"Ouch!" The blond alpha cried in pain.

"Guys, I swear I'm not related to him." Osamu turned to speak with people in the restaurant, earning a laugh from them. He turned back to greet the team, but stopped, having the eyes wide open with astonishment when he saw Akaashi's face. "You.." 𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 ℎ𝑖𝑚 was left unsaid.

"Yes?" The raven omega looked at him confusingly.

Atsumu knew what was in his twin's mind, 𝑁𝑜𝑡 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛. "Drop it Samu, he's Bokuto's mate." He warned him.

"Oh sorry." Osamu apologised to Bokuto and Akaashi.

"You always fall for a balck beauty with foxy eyes." 

"Don't act like you don't fall for a black beauty with mol-" Osamu couldn't finish his sentence as a hand covered his mouth.

"I smell tea." Oikawa said in a teasing voice, he knew who Osamu trying to refer to. 

Everyone got the message... except, "Oh that's might be my earl grey tea." Ushijima, the big teddy bear who was too innocent for this world.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and whispered to his boyfriend. "Did he grow up in a middle of lavender field with unicorn as his pet? How can someone being so pure and so optimistic when I hate everything in this world." 

Kuroo let a small chuckle when he heard the blond. "Does that include me?." He whispered back.

"I don't hate you." 

"Do you like me then?" ้

"Unfortunately, right?" The blond smirked.

"You little shit." Despite of his word, a big smile appeared on his face. He knew the blond liked him as much as he did, the way Tsukishima treated him was different with others. But Tsukishima was Tsukishima, salty as he was, he wouldn't admit it, so Kuroo grabbed the blond's hand and placed a light kiss on it. "I like you too." 

Akaashi watched the scene fondly. In front of him, there was no playboy Kuroo Tetsurou but only a normal guy who fell head to toe with his omega. The raven could tell from the way Kuroo looked at his friend; it was warm, affectionate, full of fondness. 

"You good, Keiji?" Oikawa asked him, indicating his glance to a couple as if he wanted to ask for Akaashi's permission to approve their relationship.

"Yeah." The raven smiled softly at Oikawa, he was no longer worry about the blond.

The dinner with the team, plus Oikawa, Akaashi, Tsukishima went well. Kuroo still felt bad about the bet but the tension was lessen. They decided to call it a day because it was getting late and the blond had a morning shift. The group were heading to Ginza Station when the blond saw a convenience store and stopped to buy strawberry shortcakes, he told them to go without him, however, they were waiting for him. Five minutes later, the blond walked out of the shop, turning directly toward them... but he wasn't alone. 

A group of four males was following Tsukishima. Kuroo clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, rushing to attack them but Akaashi stepped in front of him and said, "Just watch it, Kuroo-san." 

"What?" Kuroo wanted Akaashi to repeat it again. He didn't understand why the raven wanted him to watch someone hitting on his boyfriend.

"Calm down, Kuroo-chan. You'll see it soon." Oikawa winked at him.

The team looked at each other dazedly, what could they possibly see from this?

They look at the blond and saw guys walking/running after him. "Don't be so cold, we just want to have a drink with you." 

"Fuck off." The blond said his famous line, Kuroo felt nostalgic.

"We can make you happy, you know." A second guy said while giving a sly smile to his friends, implying that they could give the blond a good fuck tonight.

"Sure, you can." The blond stopped walking and looked down at them. "Some people bring happiness wherever they go; you bring happiness whenever you go." And gave them a smirk. 

"If I were you, I would just shut up and follow us. Do you know who I am?" Alpha number three threatened him.

"Are you that dumb to the point that you can't remember your own name?" 

"Do you know what happened to the last person who resisted me?" 

"Aww, what happened?" He faked his excitement.

"I fucked him brainless, he can't live with my dick anymore, he wishes for my dick every time."

"Did he wish for your dick to get bigger because it is so small and you become one instead?"

"That's too much!" The alpha yelled loudly. 

Kuroo couldn't stand it anymore, he dashed to Tsukishima but Meian stopped him.

"Calm down, Kuroo. People are watching."

"Let them watch. Did you see they're trying to harass my boyfriend?" 

The oldest alpha opened his mouth to answer but a shout interrupted him. People, including them, turned to Tsukishima's direction and watched in amazement as the blond did a tornado kick. Two alpha fell on the ground, one beta swang to punch but the blond caught it and gave him a hard knee strike. Three people down, Tsukishima gave the last man a smug face.

"So.. still want to have a drink with me?" The blond asked. He looked so frightening with dreadfully icy stare, stolid voice, and menacing aura oozing from him. - Bokuto made an inwardly promise that he would never upset Tsukishima.

"N-no, I'm sorry." 

"Sorry doesn't help this time, we're going to police station. I'm sure they will be happy to hear the story of you raping someone."

"P-please, don't take me there. It was a lie." 

"I already called a cop, they will be here in a minute." A random good samaritan told the blond.

True to his word, cops appeared in minutes and took them from the scene. 

The team was dumbfounded, their jaws dropped with wide eyes. 𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑑𝑖𝑑 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑛? was their thoughts. They saw someone hit on the blond and bamm, it ended.

"What was that?" Meian asked, still couldn't catch on with the situation

"Bro, you sure Tsukki isn't an alpha?" Bokuto questioned him.

At this point, Kuroo didn't know it anymore, the blond looked like an alpha - with a very pretty face - from head to toe. 

"He's good. He should have come to Shiratorizawa, he would be a nice wing spiker or middle blocker." Said Ushijima, he always appreciated people who had talent.

"You need to stop saying that, you're not in high school anymore." Hoshiumi frowned.

"Is your boyfriend single?" Sakusa asked Kuroo, earning an angry glare from him.

Tsukishima walked to them and said sorry for making them wait for so long.

"Why didn't you tell me you know how to fight?" Kuroo asked the blond.

"You didn't ask." The blond shrugged.

"Is it worth to see, Kuroo-san?" Akaashi smirked at him, Tsukishima was his pride and joy, he wanted to show alphas that not all omegas were weak.

"Kei-chan has always been protecting us from bad guys, he's our hero hehe." Oikawa smiled and hugged the blond from the left side.

"you're so exaggerate." Tsukishima blushed as he felt acute embarrassment from Oikawa's over flattery.

"No he's not." Akaashi teased the blond while hugging him from the right side.

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes and asked Kuroo to help him but the alpha didn't. Seeing Tsukishima with his friends was new to him, he loved watching the blond smiled and laughed with his pals.

"They are cute together, don't you think?" Bokuto asked him.

"Yeah." Kuroo said softly, eyes never left his boyfriend.

It was almost 10 p.m. when they reach their apartment, Kuroo told Tsukishima that he didn't want to sleep yet and asked if he could linger around the blond's room. Of course, the blond let him.

"You should, at least, take a bath." 

"It was cold Tsukki. My water heater doesn't work."

"And?"

"Can I use yours?"

"Sure, I will turn up the heat to keep the tub water warm."

Kuroo grinned at his boyfriend and asked, "Ne Tsukki."

"Yes?"

"Wanna take a bath together?"

"Go before I kick you out of my room." The blond deadpanned.

Kuroo went back to his room, took new clothes, went back to Tsukishima's room and took a bath. 

"Why did he throw his clothes like this." Tsukishima mumbled to himself when he saw Kuroo's clothes lying around the floor.

He took the alpha's clothes to basket and noticed some folded papers fell out of the pocket of his coat, the blond picked it up and saw that it was a travel plan and USJ ticket. The itinerary was written in hard-to-read handwriting, several sentences were crossed out, it was about outstanding attractions of each place. There were also papers that seemed to be torn from magazines, it was articles of famous cake shops in each province. 

He couldn't stop smiling when he saw it, the raven alpha remembered even small details about him. On the first week of their friendship, Tsukishima told Kuroo that he went to Kyoto with family on New Year's Eve when he was young, it was enchanting and exquisite. And now, it was written on Kuroo's plan, the alpha even had a small note saying '𝑇𝑠𝑢𝑘𝑘𝑖 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑠 𝑡𝑜 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝐻𝑎𝑡𝑠𝑢𝑚𝑜𝑑𝑒 𝑖𝑛 𝐾𝑦𝑜𝑡𝑜'. 

"Seriously, he's such a sap." The blond talked to himself.

10 minutes later, Kuroo emerged from the bathroom with a black jogger and a towel around his neck.

"What are you doing?" He asked Tsukishima who was reading some papers.... that looked like his new year program.

"Hey! You read it?" Kuroo rushed to snatch the paper from the blond's hand.

"I have to work until December 27th, you know?" Said the blond.

Disappointment flashed across Kuroo's face. He forgot that Tsukishima had a lot of works to do as a doctor, he didn't have an off week like him.

"Oh.. we can go after you're free." Said Kuroo.

"Don't you think I'll go somewhere with my family or friends?"

Kuroo didn't answer, the blond was right, his life didn't circle around Kuroo; he had friends and family.

"It's fine if you can't go, I just went ahead of myself."

𝑂𝑚𝑔, ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑠 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑎𝑛 𝑎𝑏𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑜𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑐𝑎𝑡, 𝑠𝑜 𝑐𝑢𝑡𝑒, Tsukishima thought. He just wanted to tease his alpha. "I can ask for a day off on 25th-27th, during 28th Dec - 2rd Jan are my holiday, we can go according to your plan. One more thing, I don't have any plan with my family or friends." 

Kuroo perked up, eye sparkling with hope as he asked, "Really?"

"Really."

"Tsukkiiiiii!!!" Kuroo threw himself at Tsukishima. "You're the best!" And gave a big peck on the blond's cheek.

"Tell me something I don't know." The blond deadpanned.

"I will." He grumbled against Tsukishima's chest as his embrace grew tight. 

𝐼 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑡𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑠𝑜𝑜𝑛, 𝐾𝑒𝑖. - Kuroo thought.  
\-------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Hoshiumi's house, the white hair omega laid down on the bed while staring at the ceiling.

Blond hair, pretty face, med student and getting to Oxford before their minimum age: everything indicated that Tsukishima was Hirugami's, his childhood friend/one-sided love, four-year-one-sided love. 

𝑂ℎ 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑖𝑠 𝑔𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒 𝑓𝑢𝑛, 𝑙𝑒𝑡'𝑠 𝑠𝑒𝑒 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑖𝑡 𝑔𝑜𝑒𝑠.


	14. Moonshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. (￣▽￣)/
> 
> How are you? 
> 
> I finished writting this chapter two days ago and saved it in a document but I can't open the file - I don't know why. It upsets me, so I decided to write a new one with the same plot. 
> 
> And ohh, there is a little smut scene in this chapter ( ͡͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °)

Getting up early was a daily routine for athletes; although there were times when Kuroo was tired from not getting enough sleep, he was able to normalize his later days. You could say that the bed head alpha had never been affected by insomnia or insufficient sleep.

However, today was not like any other day.

Back on the night of December 24th, Kuroo looked at the clock and found that he only had a few more hours to sleep. If he didn't sleep now, he would be exhausted all day long.

Knowing that thoroughly, he was unable to do what he wanted. Kuroo tried to sleep but his brain refused to comply, his mind was still full with the thoughts of Tsukishima. After knowing for months and started dating for weeks, he could clearly say that he had longed for the blond all along. He had never had any problems controlling himself, but not this time. Not when he knew that he would sleep in the same room, perhaps, the same bed with Tsukishima.

He fantasized about the blond's passionate amber eyes looking at him with lust, his pink plump lips that he wanted to put in a good use, his beautiful moan that was melodious like a song composed by a fine composer.  
ื  
The thought sent a shiver up his spine as his crotch had become more tight and uncomfortable. He didn't want to jerk off thinking about the blond after dating for only weeks, but he was so sure that he couldn't control his libido if he didn't release himself now.

After making up his mind, Kuroo pulled his zipper down and his throbbing member sprang free. He wrapped his fingers around his erect shaft and gently stroked himself, moaning the blond's name in pleasure. It didn't take Kuroo long before he felt a quiver ran through his body as a fluid was leaking from the tip, Kuroo tightened a hand on his dick, throwing his head back and groaned as his cock spurted seed.

𝑁𝑜𝑤, 𝐼'𝑣𝑒 𝑑𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑖𝑡. - the alpha thought.

Back to the present, the now Kuroo was having a problem with sleep deprivation since he ended up jerking off 3 times thinking about the blond last night.

"Lack of sleep?" Bokuto asked when he saw Kuroo yawned for the 100th times today.

The bicolor and his omega decided to join his new year program with Tsukishima, as well as Oikawa who miraculously dragged Iwaizumi with him, they were on the first Nozomi Shinkansen heading to Osaka.

"Yeah, rough night." He grinned at his bro. Bokuto already knew the reason, Kuroo texted him last night.

"I told you to sleep early, didn't I?" The blond frowned at him.

"Sorry Tsukki, I was busy thinking about you." It wasn't a lie, he did think about the blond.. in a dirty way.

"I'm glad you're not a sap like Kuroo-san." Akaashi talked to his alpha.

"And I'm glad that Kuroo isn't stupid like Bokuto-san." The blond gave a sly smirk to Akaashi.

"Is that how you want to play?" The raven quirks one of his eyebrow.

"You started it."

"Did I raise you to be someone like this?"

"You're not my mother."

"I'm technically your mother."

"Should I call you alpha 'daddy' then?" 𝑂ℎ 𝐼 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑑. - Bokuto thought.

"So you're accepting that you're my son?"

"Can't help, people always say I'm a son of a bitch." The blond shrugged.

"Omg Kei, since when are you like this?"

"Don't try to study me, you won't graduate."

"Kei-chan, we already graduated." Oikawa interrupted the conversation.

"Shut up ugly-shiity-trashykawa. If you have free time to care about people's business why don't you go eat magnets, you might become more attractive." Said Iwaizumi, who, everybody knew, could get along very well with Tsukishima.

"Iwa-chan!"

"Bet I'll hear you shout my name more than 1000th times today." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "What an annoying person you are."

"He definitely is. If people killed people for being annoying, he would have died on the first day we met." The blond smirked.

"Come on guys, don't bully him." Akaashi stopped the shape-tongue-long-lost brothers from torturing Oikawa.

"No fight, ok?" Said Kuroo, then he turned to speak with Iwaizumi, "Anyway, it's rare to see you outside gyms and without Mika."

"Kubro was right, don't you have any plan with her?" Bokuto asked him. Normally, the athletic trainer was always busy; he rarely had time to hang out with others, but when he had time he was always with his girlfriend.

"We broke up." Said Iwaizumi.

"What? Who?" Bokuto asked without thinking, he knew it was Iwaizumi and Mika but his mouth moved on it own.

"He broke up with the fucking gym because they are not working out." The blond joked, then he said, "For fuck sake Bokuto-san, it's him and his girlfriend. Did you forget your brain at home?"

"Mean Tsukki." The owl pouted.

The spiky hair alpha smiled at the blond and said, "I love this kid, at least someone can exchange a banter with me."

𝐷𝑢𝑑𝑒, 𝑡𝑟𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑚𝑒. 𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑑𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑡𝑜. - The rest of them, except Tsukishima, thought. Exchanging banters with the blond was a suicide

"And oh, Mika and I broke up 3 days ago, she said I'm an insensitive and unromantic person." Iwaizumi shrugged.

"That's not true! How can she say that! Iwa-chan might not be the most expressive person but he cares about his friends or girlfriend. How come she doesn't know this." Oikawa protested. He had been watching the couple for a year, he saw how much Iwaizumi cared about his partner, he saw how Iwaizumi tried his best to impress her, he saw how Iwaizumi smiled when he talked to her on the phone. He had seen it, he had seen it all, he had seen the affection of the alpha who he had fallen in love for year.

"It's fine, Oikawa." The spiky hair alpha spoke softly. "Thanks."

A thanks wasn't a big thing, he didn't return his feeling; however, Oikawa felt like he was loved. 𝑆ℎ𝑖𝑡, 𝐼 𝑛𝑒𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑝 𝑠𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔. - He thought as he smiled from ear to ear.

Akaashi and Tsukishima looked at the brunette omega who, apparently, had the brightest red face and looked at each other as they shared the same thought, 𝐻𝑒'𝑠 𝑠𝑜 𝑤ℎ𝑖𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑑.

The group continued their conversation till the train arrived at Shin-Osaka Station an hour afterwards, they headed straight to the Tourist Service Centerthen for luggage delivery service to drop their belonging at the hotel, then they took a new train to Universal Studios.

Fortunately for them that Kuroo bought online tickets beforehand because the park was full of people. That was expected, Christmas could be considered as one of the most romantic day as Valentine's Day, couples went for walks while looking the illumination and have a romantic meal in a restaurants, some of them went to onsens, theatre, aquarium. However, an amusement park might be one of the most popular option. It was the perfect locale for a bunch of youngsters as a date spot or families to have all sorts of adventures; it packed with cute decorations, thrilling rides, games, and activities for people of all ages. 

As they walked through the entrance, Bokuto wanted to take pictures of them with a huge Universal globe. He asked a passerby to take their photos, then the two players and Oikawa took off their masks and caps causing more people stare at them.

"Dude, this pic is cool. Can I upload to my IG?" Bokuto asked them.

"Don't, I looke ugly." Akaashi stopped his alpha.

"Fuck no, I don't wanna be seen with Shittykawa." Iwaizumi teased Oikawa.

"Sorry bro, I look exhausted in the picture." Said Kuroo. He looked fine in the photo, but if Bokuto upload it, people would question who was the blond in the photograph. He didn't mind being seen with Tsukishima, he wanted people to know that he was his boyfriend but the blond didn't want to be on the news and Kuroo respected his choice.

Bokuto released a gloomy aura as he knelt on the ground tracing a circle on the floor and mumbled something like, "I want a group picture."

Akaashi knelt down next to the bicolor and said, "You can upload our pic kissing under the Christmas light, you know?" Then he pecked Bokuto lightly on the cheek. He knew how to deal with his alpha emo mode. Plus, they had never hid their relationship from public.

Backing to his energetic self, Bokuto perked up and gave the raven omega a big bear hug. Then he hauled the rest of them to the next spot.

The first section was Hollywood area. They explored the place which was packed with famous landmarks in Hollywood, stylish and classy shops, and roller coasters where you could let out your scream. They tried all rides in this area and move next to New York Zone.

The Big Apple part was glamorous landmarks of 1930s from 5th Avenue to Delancey Street. They went to Spider-Man 4K3D Ride and Terminator 2: 3-D®; the ride and the movie were awesome with their awe-inspiring special effects, it was an immersive experience.

The next place was Minion Park. Being lured by the cuteness, they went to every spot in Minion Park, they even bought some toys and water bottles. You couldn't blame them, the yellow fictional characters from the Despicable Me were extreamly cute. The banana pill capsules were short, round, they had one or two eyes, bald, no ears but could hear and respond to sounds, their incomprehensible gibberish conversation reminded Tsukishima of Hinata and Bokuto. Speaking of Hinata, he bought some souvenirs for him and Karasuno boys.

The group strolled around the next spot, San Francisco. An area modeled after the popular port city; there enjoyed the view of the classic San Francisco and California. 

At 2 p.m., the group walked to their next destination, Jurassic Park. While there were several entertainment offerings, the highlight of Kuroo's Christmas plan was this dinosaurs world. As they entered the gate of an ancient age, it was like a journey back in time to the Jurassic Era which was occupied with jungles and reptilian beasts. Kuroo turned to observe Tsukishima's expression: eyes got bigger, mouth slightly ajar, thrilling expression was written all over his face.

"Do you like it?" He asked the blond.

"I love it." Tsukishima said while giving Kuroo a exhilarating smile.

The answer was expected, anyone who knew him acknowledged his obsession with these primitive creatures.

The group headed to The Flying Dinosaur then Jurassic Park - The Ride, that was where the chaos commenced.

The boisterous bros for life took off their shirt revealing their team volleyball jersey with their number and name on it.

"What are you doing?" Tsukishima asked them.

"Come on Tsukki, we're going to have the coolest pic on a ride!" Kuroo grinned at him.

Akaashi, who could foresee this occurrence since the day Bokuto mentioned the park, turned to him and said, "I'm not going to let they have all fun."

"What?" The blond asked.

Akaashi and Oikawa didn't answer but they looked at each other slyly.. ( ͡͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °)( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡° )

An hour later, Bokuto uploaded a pic to his IG while having their late lunch at Discovery Restaurant - Kuroo chose this place because the food came in dinosaur shape.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘧𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘹 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦.  
𝘉𝘰𝘬𝘶𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘳𝘰𝘸. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘬𝘦: 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘢, 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥, 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘴𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘢 𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘵𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘦, 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘬𝘺 (𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘵𝘰𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵.)  
𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘰𝘸, 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘢, 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘉𝘰𝘬𝘶𝘵𝘰'𝘴 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘸𝘭 𝘢 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵-𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨-𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘯.  
𝘐𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘻𝘶𝘮𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘥𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘳𝘰𝘸, 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩, 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘵, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯 '𝘟' 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘮.  
𝘐𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘳𝘰𝘸, 𝘈𝘬𝘢𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘪, 𝘖𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘸𝘢, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘢 (𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘤𝘢𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘈𝘬𝘢𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘪 𝘨𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮) 𝘴𝘢𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘺. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥.

𝘈𝘬𝘢𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘪'𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 'Hey Hey Hey, smack my ass like a ball'  
𝘖𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘸𝘢'𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 'Iwa-chan!'  
𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘢'𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 'Daddy Blocker'

  
Liked by 𝗺𝗲𝗶𝗮𝗻𝘀𝗵𝘂𝗴𝗼 and 𝟱𝟳,𝟵𝟬𝟴 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝘀  
𝗯𝗼𝗸𝘂𝗼𝘄𝗹 Name a more cooler sextet, I'll wait.

𝘝𝘪𝘦𝘸 𝘢𝘭𝘭 32,980 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴  
𝘁𝘀𝘂𝗺𝘂𝘁𝘀𝘂𝗺𝘂 @sakusa.kiyo @meianshugo @ushiwakaa @koraihoshi We have to do this next time  
𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗮𝘁𝗮.𝘀𝗵𝗼 SO COOL!!!  
𝗸𝗼𝗱𝘇𝘂𝗸𝗲𝗻 can't believe they agreed to do this  
𝘂𝘀𝗵𝗶𝘄𝗮𝗸𝗮𝗮 Oikawa-san looks so good

After finishing their meals, they move to their next stop, Amity Village. They explored the small fishing town and skipped merchandise shops because they bought a lot from previous. - you didn't need to ask who bought almost everything at Jurassic Outfitters.

Walking past the WaterWorld, they arrived at Universal Wonderland. The area was a cute playground filled with children, they wandered around, took some pictures, and headed to their last stop.

By the time they arrived at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter, it was getting dark. They explored inside of Hogwarts castle and Hogsmeade, tried the rides, and bought some merchandises.

At 6.30 p.m they were outside the Hogwarts castle with a ton of people along the path watching Christmas lights. The show was stunning with dazzling spectacle of music, lights, and installations. As the breeze had turned cool and the show had begun, everybody's holiday spirits were lit up, it wasn't hard to tell why this was unbelievably popular.

At the end of the day, Bokuto, who somehow magically had a mistletoe, asked them to take pictures of him and Akaashi kissing under it with a castle in the background. Kuroo said yes and took tons of photographs for his best bro. Of course, Kuroo and Tsukishima did it too. The blond tried to protest but Kuroo convinced him. The rooster head told him it was dark, people wouldn't pay attention to them which was true. Tsukishima surrendered, he told Kuroo not to upload any pictures to his social media account. Oikawa asked Iwaizumi to take photos with him at the same spot as the couples without kissing, but if the alpha wanted to, Oikawa didn't mind. Iwaizumi said no, that was expected.

An hour later, they went back and had dinner at the hotel together. It had kinda been a long day for them, when they reached their own rooms, they slept like a log.  
\-------------------------------------------------

On their second day, the group went to Umeda Sky Building, Osaka Castle, Kuromon Market. When the sky was getting dark, they arrived at Minami (Namba). The place was one of Osaka's city centers and entertainment hubs. They strolled around Dotonbori, sitting right next to the famous canal while watching the vibrant neon signs. Bokuto and Kuroo even joined a massive plate eating challenge at Shinsekai.  
\-------------------------------------------------

It was Oikawa's idea to spend their time enjoying the luxury services and amenities in the hotel on their third dayThe alphas went to Thai massage to relax their tense bodies while the omegas went to spa to rejuvenate and boosted their bodies and minds; they enjoyed the facilities while observing the beautiful Osaka skyline. Feeling relax and luxuriate, they decided to visit some attractions before going clubbing at night.  
\-------------------------------------------------

The fourth day rolled around, they headed to Nara today. The sextet arrive at the hotel in Nara at 11 a.m. and went to Todaiji Temple. The temple had Japan's largest bronze statues of Buddha and held record as the world largest wooden building. They sauntered around and went to Nara Park to feed the deers. After that, they went to Kasuga Taisha and Naramachi.  
\-------------------------------------------------

On 29th December, they were at Kyoto. It was Oikawa idea - again, to wear kimono during their stay. Kuroo wore back juban (under kimono), deep gray kimono, black haori (jacket), light gray obi (belt), black tabi (socks), and a zouri.

"Bro, you look so handsome!" Said Bokuto. The owl alpha didn't exaggerate; even wearing a black hat and sunglass to hide his face, a lot of girls still looked at Kuroo.

"Thanks bro, you looked cool as well."

"Just thinking about today's plan, my feet starting to get hurt." Iwaizumi mumble to himself, he didn't get used to wearing a zouri.

"Come on dude, once in a while!" Bokuto said as he patted Iwaizumi's back.

The three alphas were waiting the golden trio in front of the shop. Actually, they were waiting for Oikawa. Akaashi told Bokuto that he and Tsukishima were already done but Oikawa couldn't choose his kimono, the brunette wanted to look the best. Well, they couldn't blame him, appearance was important for models.

15 minutes later, they emerged from the shop. The omegas looked so damn majestic in kimono. Bokuto mouth opened widely as he looked at his mate, Iwaizumi didn't want to accept but Oikawa was glamorous in purple kimono, and Kuroo... well, Kuroo was dead.

Standing in front of him was Tsukishima in blue kimono with white juban, light blue haori, light gray obi, black tabi, and a zouri; he looked so splendid. Kuroo didn't know why but the blond always had the posh aura around him, it made him looke soigné in every moves.

"Hi." He greeted the blond.

"Hi."

"Why does my boyfriend look so magnificent?" He asked as he reached to hold the omega hands.

"And why does my boyfriend look like a yakuza?"

"Shut up Tsukki, there are many people who wants to date me." Kuroo teased him.

"If you cheat on me I'll kill you and that person. Then, I'll kill myself." The blond threatened his alpha.

"You're going to kill me?"

"I'm just kidding." The blond said as Kuroo let a small sigh, the he continued, "Only the part where I'll kill myself."

The group were giggling. Iwaizumi said, "I really like this kid.", between his laugh. Apparently, everybody loved to see Kuoo's misery.

"Who doesn't?" The bed head grinned at Tsukishima and leaded him to Kiyomizu Temple.

The temple was known for its wooden stage which afforded visitors a nice view of the numerous cherry and maple trees, it was worth to witness its beauty.

Heading from the temple, they met the historical alleys Ninen-zaka & Sannen-zaka. The slope lined with beautifully traditional shops perfect for strolling around and eating traditional dessert or matcha, Kuroo knew that his boyfriend was going to bury himself here for a day. True to his word, they spent 2-3 hours eating and roaming through the streets. Akaashi seemed to like everything that had matcha in it, his alpha bought him a lot of matcha sweets and drinks. Iwaizumi gave a bowl of Shiruko to Oikawa because he didn't like it... well, at least he gave something to him.

After filling their stomach, they walked to Yasaka Pagoda, one of the most popular spot in Kyoto. Kuroo wanted to take picture with Tsukishima here. The site was beautiful with a five-story pagoda, but there were tons of people, so he didn't ask, it wasn't a good idea to reveal his face in front a lot of people.

Next to the pagoda was Yasaka Koshindo, a small temple with multi-coloured kukurizarus holding the wishes of love hanging at the site. Most of teenagers liked to take photos here because it was cute. Oikawa and Bokuto were one of them.

"Kei-chan, Keiji-chan, let's take some pictures!" Oikawa said, reaching a hand out to beckon them.

Bokuto, Kuroo, and Iwaizumi looked at them while thinking that the trio looked mesmerizing together; Kuroo even took a stolen shot of them and sent it to his bro and Iwaizumi.

After taking tons of selfies, they visited Kodaiji Temple, then Yasaka Shrine, and Gion.

It was pretty late when they arrive at the hotel. The group returned to their own rooms, It had been an exhausting day after walking around the town all along. Kuroo was on the bed, drifting off to sleep when the blond called him.

"Kuroo."

"Huh?" He answered drowsily.

"I'm sorry."mk

"For what?"

"For not taking pictures with you."

The alpha remained silent for a moment, half of it because he was sleepy and tried to catch on thing. "..Oh it's fine."

"I want to.. but I don't want to be a center of attention." Kuroo didn't see Tsukishima's face because of the darkness in the room, there was only a dim light from outside, but he could tell from his voice that the blond had been overthinking on this issue. He didn't want to worry his boyfriend.

"Kei, look at me." He reached out and cupped Tsukishima’s cheeks. "Being with you is enough. I understand, there were a lot of people.. well, it's holidays. But you don't have to take it seriously, even Bo wears a mask." Kuroo comforted him. Normally his best bro was wandering around with out a mask or a cap, he didn't like hiding his face. Yet, during their holiday trip Bokuto wore it because there were tons of people, he needed a private moment.

"I feel bad, I saw the way you looked at Bokuto and Akaashi when they walked around Tokyo holding hands without any disguise. It's getting worse when I saw you looked at them taking picture together without caring about the news." The blond said in a voice that trembled a little.

Kuroo didn't rebuff, it was true, he had always been jealous of Bokuto. Neither Bokuto nor Akaashi gave a fuck about the news. The bicolor always walked in town without hiding his face; he loved being the center of attention, he didn't care if people knew about his relationship, he had many pics of him and Akaashi on his IG account. He did everything that Kuroo wanted to do with Tsukishima. But then again, Bokuto wasn't like him, he didn't have tons of exs/one night stand and a lot of bad scandals. If they were on the news, people would think Tsukishima was just his new boy toy; he didn't want them to think that the blond was only one of his temporary lover, he wanted them to know that he was serious. However, they had been dating for only weeks, it wasn't that long to prove anything. Plus, the blond had a reputation to maintain as a physician, every doctor had a high level of concern for their professional reputation with colleagues and the public eye, a healthy reputation meant growth potential. Not to mention that he hated being a center of attention.

"I'm not going to deny it. I want to take pictures with you without minding people's attention, I get jealous of Bo and Akaashi, but it's fine. Plus, I have bad reputation. If we're on the news, people will start gossiping about us, about you. It's not good for your work at all. But Tsukki.... one day, If I can prove that I'm serious about you, will you be ok to be on news with me? I want to show them that I'm serious about you, I want to show them how gorgeous you are, I want to show them how people can change."

A feeling of euphoria spread around Tsukishima's heart. Knowing that Kuroo was thinking about him made him smile. The blond just hated drawing attention, he didn't think about his status as a doctor. But when Kuroo pointed out, it was true. No matter how excellent you were, having a good reputation was better than a bad one. He looked into Kuroo's eyes, the eyes of his dork boyfriend, then he smiled and said, "I'm waiting.... And one more thing, if we arrive at Yasaka Pagoda before 8 a.m. we can take pictures without being seen... only if you want to."

Kuroo eyes lit up after hearing his omega "I'll wake you up at 6 a.m. Sweet dream, Kei." He gave the blond a light kiss on forehead.

The night in winter was cold, but a feeling of ecstasy remained warm in heart.   
\-------------------------------------------------

At 7 a.m. Kuroo found himself in front of Yasaka Pagoda again with the group. Since nobody had any photograph here because the street was busy yesterday and they didn't want people to know their identity, they decided to come back again for pictures without people.

The sextet had a lot of good pictures, the view was amazing, there was no people around, his omega looked divine in kimono (they wore the same kimono as yesterday) and white wagasa (Japanese umbrella). They ambled around, took some photos, and went to the last place, Tatsumibashi Bridge.

At 10 a.m. they returned their kimono at the shop and got a new one. 

They went to Daigoji Temple, strolling around and headed to Bentendo Hall. It was one of Daigoji's most photographed building. Before the hall, there was a red bridge set with the outstanding landscape garden and pond, this place would look especially beautiful around November when all leaves displayed different shades of red. There were not many people today, there was nobody around the hall. The squad took pictures freely while admiring the scenery.

Their next station was Fushimi Inari Shrine. It was famous for its thousands of vermilion torii gates. Since it was popular, there were tons of people here. Still, as the group went further up to its peak, the crowd started to get disperse. They seized the opportunity to take pictures and enjoyed their roaming. It took them nearly 3 hours at the shrine before going to Nijo Castle, Heian Shrine, Nanzenji Temple.

The last place for today was Ginkakuji. The Silver Pavilion was a Zen temple a beautiful with exceptionally beautiful moss garden and a sand garden.

At 6.39 p.m. they returned the kimono, picked their luggages at hotel, and went to the ryokan near Arashiyama.

The ryokan was situated in a peachful and picturesque location which was renowned for its beautiful greenery and rich natural resources. The ryokan was already beautiful but it looked even more beautiful when paired with nature. Next to it was the river with nature view, along the stream was decorated with lights which would appear like fireflies if you looked at them in nighttime.

The receptionist led them to their room. Kuroo booked a Japanese-style room with open-air bath with river view, he thought it was a good idea to enjoy the view while relaxing in the tub.

It was a good idea but not for today, not when he woke up early and walked around the town, not when he knew he had to wake up early again.  
\-------------------------------------------------

On the last day of their trip. they went to Arashiyama Bamboo Forest at 6 a.m., if you wanted to have private time, you had to arrive early.

Then they went to Jojakkoji Temple, Togetsukyo Bridge, and Kinkakuji Temple. The group arrived a few minutes before opening hours, so there were only 7-10 people there, most of them were elderly. They walked fastly to the front of the Golden Pavilion. They had many good photos without people in the shot.

Next, they went to Kitano-temmangu Shrine, Kamo Shrines, Kifune Shrine.

When the dark clouds occupied the sky, the group went back to the ryokan. They took a bath, had dinner, and had their little party the ryokan's restaurant. It was an open-air place with a roof, exposing a remarkable view of the river at night. While having fun with his friends, Kuroo inwardly thanks all Gods and deities that gave him a strength to control his dick. Maybe it was because his plan was busy everyday, they woke up early and came back late, it was fun and exhausted at the same time.

At 11 p.m., they went to Chion-In Temple for Joya-no-kane (Bell Ringing on New Year's Eve). A sea of people appeared as they reached the temple, they all had the same goal after all. It wasn't that long before hearing the first bell covering the entire temple. The whole place filled with faith and hope, people exchanged their new year greetings and wishes. Right above the temple, the beautiful moonlight shone as if it was bathing people with its charm. It was such a magical moment to see.

Speaking of beauty, Tsukishima looked so captivating at night. It wasn't like he was ugly on the day light, he was far from it, but somehow the moonshine beautified his appearance. Kuroo looked at the blond while thinking about their previous conversation where he told Tsukishima that he wanted to prove himself. His team and Kozume told him before but he didn't pay attention; however, Tsukishima did really change him. It was crazy how Kuroo changed from the incomparable playboy to a docile boyfriend. If someone told him a month ago that he would fall in love with the blond who slapped his face for cakes, he wouldn't believe it. But now he did fall for the blond, he fell for the grumpy and salty blond who cared about his feeling, who noticed the change in his eyes, who made him want to be a better person.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tsukishima asked when he noticed his boyfriend's stare.

"Has anybody ever told you that you look so enchanting at night? Is that because your last name has the word 'tsuki ( **月** /tsuki = moon)' in it?" Kuroo teased him while cupping the blond's face with his hands.

"Omg Kuroo, it hasn't even been a day of 20xx and you're already a big sap." Although he said that, Kuroo could see how the blond's cheeks turned red.

"The moonshine is bright tonight, it's not hard to see that you're blushing." Tsukishima scrunched up his nose cutely, he didn't answer him, so Kuroo continues, "My last name has the kanji 'kuro' ( **黒** = black) in it." Kuroo remained silent for seconds as he looked into Tsukishima's eyes. 

"Without the moon, there is no light to guide in the dark." 𝑊𝑖𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢, 𝑚𝑦 𝑀𝑜𝑜𝑛𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑒, 𝐼 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 ℎ𝑜𝑤 𝑡𝑜 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒.

"..Kuroo." The blond called him.

"Yes?"

" **黒** がなければ、 **月** は輝かない" 

𝑊𝑖𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑏𝑙𝑎𝑐𝑘𝑛𝑒𝑠𝑠, 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑜𝑛 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑒.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sentence "Without the moon, there is no light to guide in the dark" You can read as "Without tsuki, there is no light to guide in kuro/ kuroisora (黒い空 = dark sky) I want to play with words and show that Tsukki changes Kuroo from a playboy to a person who knows how to love and Kuroo appreciates it.
> 
> Also, there is a Japanese sentence at the end.
> 
> The "黒がなければ、月は輝かない" = without black, the moon wouldn't shine  
> The sentence sounds a bit strange because I want to use to the kanji Kuro / 黒 with tsuki / 月  
> It's suppost to be "暗闇がなければ、月は輝かない" Without darkness, the moon wouldn't shine.
> 
> I hope you all have a good day, thanks for reading. ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡
> 
> PS. I swear this chapter is a fic not a travel itinerary.  
> PS II. the last sentence read as Kuro ka ゙ nakere wa ゙ , tsuki wa kagayakanai


	15. A Bet

Almost a year had elapsed since New Year's Day, Kuroo could say things had been changing in a good way.

First of all, he had improved his potential as well as the rest of his teammates making their team ranking reached the top best three teams in Japan. Having the capacity to develop a good achievement and performance, the team gained more sponsors, Kenma was one of them. The beta launched the new Volleyball Games which hit the targets and met his fans needs; it became popular to the point that it was in short supply for two months. Seeing his best friend and he became more successful together made Kuroo feel blessed. 

The next thing that warmed Kuroo heart was Yaku and Lev's marriage, they got married on Valentine's Day in Moscow. Kuroo, Tsukishima, Bokuto, Akaashi, Kai, and Kenma went to their wedding together by Kenma's private jet, the bed head introduced Tsukishima to his high school friends. It was the first time the blond met Kenma, Yaku, and Kai. Kenma and Yaku told the blond that he was too pretty to be with someone like Kuroo, they told him to date Kai. 

Kenma got along well with Tsukishima. Actually, it was too well. He always found the two blonds together, even at night time where Kenma supposed to be in his hotel room, but he was in their room playing game with Kuroo's boyfriend. It wasn't like that they had never talked before. They talked sometimes when Kuroo called Kenma; still, they had never met. After meeting in person, they realised that they clicked so well. Even though Tsukishima's appearance looked mature, due to his height and posing, he was a baby inside; Kenma liked it and decided to adopt him, he always wanted a younger brother. The pudding head spoiled the blond to rotten; he bought all dinosaur plushies, that he could find, to Tsukishima. He ordered the best strawberry shortcakes for him. Akaashi felt threatened, he even asked the blond who was his favorite brother, it was funny to watch. 

Speaking about Akaashi. The omega started living with Bokuto; they bought a penthouse in Shibuya, the place was nice with large space for Akaashi's paintings and all of his art tools. The owl alpha was so happy about the cohabitation, he had been bragging about how beautiful Akaashi was in the morning or how happy he was when someone was waiting for him to come home. He uploaded tons of their daily routine pictures to his IG. Oikawa couldn't help teasing Akaashi about his too enthusiastic alpha; he said Bokuto needed to share some of his cheerfulness to his always-mad-looking boyfriend, Iwa-chan.

You didn't read it wrong, he and Iwaizumi were dating. It was a surprise and not a surprise at the same time. Everybody knew Oikawa liked him, the omega had never hid his intention. Their relationship broke the internet and many people's hearts, Ushijima was one of them. However, the big teddy bear alpha was happy for them, Iwaizumi was his friend and a good guy, he deserved Oikawa. 

Tsukishima was glad to see the brunette's happy face, he was a softie for his friends... yes, only for his friends. 

One day on their regular training, Iwaizumi entered the gym with a little pale face. Meian saw it and asked what was wrong, the spiky hair alpha was silent for seconds before saying that he had a dinner with Oikawa,Tsukishima, and Akaashi last night, everything went well until the two omegas left for bathroom leaving Tsukishima with him. Suddenly, the atmosphere changed; the air turned heavy as he felt a pressure of someone stare, later he found out that it was Tsukishima's. The blond said 'ℎ𝑢𝑟𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑜𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐼'𝑙𝑙 𝑚𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑠𝑢𝑟𝑒 𝑛𝑜𝑏𝑜𝑑𝑦 𝑐𝑎𝑛 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑏𝑜𝑑𝑦.' Iwaizumi wasn't a coward, but something about Tsukishima frightened him. The blond had an aura of someone who was above everybody, it was majestical and menacing at the same time. The team went silent, they witnessed Tsukishima's intimidating gaze before, they knew it wasn't an empty promise, they knew the blond could, and he would do it. Bokuto patted Iwaizumi's shoulder trying to soothe him, he told the sport trainer that the blond did that to him as well, as long as he didn't hurt Oikawa, he would be fine.

It was funny how a bunch of strong alphas were scared of an omega, and that omega was his boyfriend... yes, his boyfriend. Almost a year was over, but they were still dating. Their relationship developed rapidly over a year, they learned to adapt to each other, Kuroo learned to read his facial expression, he leaned how to handle the blond when he had a rought day. In the meantime, Tsukishima learned how to give Kuroo a massage when he had long practice, he even played piano for Kuroo if Kuroo wanted, he leaned how to express his feeling to Kuroo. Despite the fact that they still hadn't bound, not even had sex, Kuroo felt a connection between them. They linked to each other to the point that they understood without sharing a word. The intimacy sent a warm and fuzzy pleasure to his heart, it felt like a thick cashmere-lined robe covered his soul making everyday felt like a dream for him.

Being in a relationship with Tsukishima not only made he feel loved, but also revised his bad reputation. There were tons of news about Kuroo had changed from an unparalleled playboy to a decent boyfriend material. They were talking about the cause of his changing, some even came up with a crazy theory like an alien abduction, but most of them thought Kuroo found someone who could stop him. They were right, he had found the one. 

It had been only a year since they met but the blond hold so much influence in his life. Two years ago, Kuroo didn't understand when Bokuto told him about Akaashi. He didn't understand why his bro was so head over heel with him. The raven omega was definitely beautiful but there were many beautiful omegas in this world. He still remembered what Bokuto had told him. 

"𝐼 𝑐𝑎𝑛'𝑡 𝑡𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑏𝑟𝑜, 𝐼 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 ℎ𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑜𝑛𝑒. 𝐶ℎ𝑒𝑒𝑠𝑦 𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡? 𝐵𝑢𝑡 𝑡𝑟𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑚𝑒, 𝑓𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑛 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎 𝑡𝑟𝑒𝑒. 𝐼𝑓 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑜𝑛𝑒, 𝑖𝑡'𝑠 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑑 𝑎 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑓𝑒𝑟𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑖𝑧𝑒𝑟 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑛𝑡. 𝑌𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑡𝑟𝑒𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑔𝑟𝑜𝑤 𝑓𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑛 𝑢𝑠𝑢𝑎𝑙. 𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑖𝑡 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑚𝑒𝑒𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑜𝑛. 𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑏𝑒 𝑔𝑟𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑓𝑢𝑙 𝑓𝑜𝑟 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑜𝑟 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑒𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑖𝑛 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑙𝑖𝑓𝑒."

Now he got it. He got it to the point that he wanted to tell everybody in this word about their relationship. 

During the year, Kuroo proved Tsukishima that he was serious and established a good repulation. He didn't joke about revealing their relationship.

However, he had a big problem.... He still hadn't told the blond about the bet. 

Kuroo was eaten up by the lie; there were times when he was about to tell the blond, but his cowardness stopped him. He was so sure that it happened more than 100th times. He wanted to tell him, yet, he didn't want to tell him.

Five hours earlier, Kuroo was having a serious discussion with the team. He wanted to tell the blond and he was going to do it today. 

"He graduated from Oxford when he was 19. He is a smart person, but has been fooling by us for a year. Think about it Kuroo, think about how his dignity was destroyed by us. You think he will forgive you?" Said Hoshiumi. 

The white hair omega also told him there was a high chance that Tsukishima would break up with him if he knew. Kuroo agreed with it at some point. That was why Kuroo didn't tell the the blond; he didn't want to lose him.

"Shut up Hoshiumi. Bro, don't mind him. You're going to tell Tsukki." 

"What if Akaashi hate you after this?" He asked Bokuto, Kuroo didn't want his stupid bet to affect his bro's relationship.

"He'll understand, I trust Akaashi. You should trust Tsukki too. His love for you is real, I can tell." It was rare to see Bokuto got serious.

Iwaizumi, who just knew about the bet today, told him to man up and told Tsukishima. "Tell the kid. If he hated you, you deserve it."

"Iwaizumi, don't be cruel! Kuroo, If you're not ready you can do it tomorrow." Atsumu comforted him.

"It's been a year. How long are you going to take?" Sakusa asked him. When he didn't get any answer he continued, "We'll be there with you if you want, half of it was our fault." 

Kuroo snickered to himself, his teammates wer always supportive. 

"No. it's fine. Thanks. I'm going to tell him by myself."

And now, he was sitting in Tsukishima's living room with him.

".. Kei..." Kuroo spoke softly.

"Yes?" 

"I...I-.. never mind." 𝑆ℎ𝑖𝑡, 𝐼 𝑐𝑎𝑛'𝑡 𝑑𝑜 𝑖𝑡.

"What's wrong?

"I... well, it's nothing."

"There is no way it's nothing. You have been like this the whole time, what's wrong?" 

"........"

"Tetsu, look at me." 

Kuroo didn't look at him, so he reached out and tilted his chin up. "Omg, you're crying. What's wrong?" 

"...I'm sorry." Kuroo couldn't take it anymore, his voice broke, a tear slid down his face, he blinked back a tear but it escaped.

"Tetsu, what's wrong. Come on, tell me, I want to help." Tsukishima said while cupping his face and wiped a tear with his thumb.

"Don't be so kind to me Kei, I don't deserve your kindness." He cried out.

"I won't know if you don't tell. Just tell me."

"I can't.. you will hate me." 

"Tell me Tetsurou." The blond said in a tranquil voice as he looked into Kuroo's eyes. "Tell me."

".. a bet." Kuroo mumbled.

"A bet?" 

"It was a bet." 

"What is a bet?"

"My friends and I had a bet..... on you."

"........"

"When we met at hospital, I told my friends you were the neighbor that slapped my face. They said if I can make you fall for me in a month I'll be a winner. But Kei, trust me, I really like you. I- I asked you out because I want you not because I want to win a bet." He sobbed.

"........"

"Please Kei, don't hate me." He cried harder when the blond didn't say anything, "I don't want to tell you because I know you'll hate me, but... but you deserve to know. It has been torturing me since we started dating. I- I.. please Kei.. don't leave me."

"How dear you did this to me Tetsu?" The blond asked cooly. "You're my first love and I-.. I'm a bet to you?" 

"No please Kei, no. I love you, I really do. I'm sorry, I'll do anything. Please don't hate me."

".... Everything?" The blond asked with an unread expression.

"Everything." 

"Then break up with me."Tsukishima said as he walked away.

"No Kei no!!, NO!!!!!!!!" Kuroo shouted loudly, he ran and grabbed the blond wrist but Tsukishima slapped his hand. "I'm sorry. I know I deserve it but.. don't... don't leave me." Kuroo sobbed as he knelt on the floor. It wasn't a sight to see, the almighty ex-playboy Kuroo Tetsurou was crying on the floor because his boyfriend wanted to break up with him.

"Am I just a game for you?" Tsukishima asked him.

"No!... At first you are.. but then I fall for you. I'm trying my best to change as I told you on our Kyoto trip. I'm doing it because I want to be a better person for you, I want to prove that I'm serious about you." Kuroo tried to convey his feeling through words.

Tsukishima looked and him and smiled. "I'm just kidding."

"What?" .

"I said I'm just kidding, I don't want to break up with you, I just want to tease you. Plus, I already knew about the bet." 

"How?"

"You told me."

"What? No way! Since when?" 

"On Sakusa-san's birthday. You were drunk and thought I was your delusion, then you started confessing. You said you don't want to lie to me, but also don't want to tell me because you think I'll leave you. You said you love me and want to be with me. You were crying you heart out and said 'I'm sorry' till you fell asleep."

𝑆𝑎𝑘𝑢𝑠𝑎'𝑠 𝑏𝑖𝑟𝑡ℎ𝑑𝑎𝑦? 𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 8-9 𝑚𝑜𝑛𝑡ℎ𝑠 𝑎𝑔𝑜! 

"I was so mad you know? But then I looked back and thought about your actions, I can tell that you aren't lying when you said you love me or care about me, and you're doing your best to prove it to me. You show me that it isn't a bet but it's your real feeling." 

"Kei.. I'm sorry."

"It's not nice Tetsu, but it's fine already."

"You're too good to me, Thanks Kei."

"I'm not too good, I'm just trying to understand you. Don't lie to me again, ok?" Tsukishima held Kuroo's face with two hands as he connected their forehead together

"I won't."

"Thanks for telling me Tetsu." The blond gave him a sweet and memorable kiss.

Kuroo returned his kiss passionately, and when he pulled his head back, he gazed up at the blond and said, "I love you so much, Kei."

"I know."

"I've always wanted to tell you." 

"I know." 

"I want to be a better person for you."

"I know." 

"I've wanted to tell everybody about us when I'm good enough." 

"I know." 

"I can wait until you're rea-"

"I'm ready." The blond interrupted his sentence. "When you were drunk, you told me the reason why you don't want to have sex with me or expose our relationship. It's because you want to tell me about the bet first. So, I've been waiting for you to tell me about it. I saw you've tried many times but failed, it was cute somehow." He shrugged.

"So.. it's ok if people know? You won't be ashamed of me?"

"Why would I be ashamed of someone who did so much for me? I'm a proud boyfriend."

Kuroo's level of happiness rose to ecstatic when he heard it, a look of pure bliss overflowed on his face.

่"You'll be the death of me, Moonshine."  
\-------------------------------------------------

A week passed, Kuroo found himself in Kyoto again. 

He and Tsukishima came back to recreate the pictures of the last year. They rented kimonos, visited some attractions, took photos, and came back to Tokyo on the same day because Tsukishima had work tomorrow. When he arrived at his room, his phone started ringing.

"What's up bro?" He asked Bokuto.

"Kubro!! Check Twitter! There are many picturs of you and Tsukki in Kyoto!! Why didn't you wear a mask?"

"Oh.. I forgot to tell you.. well, we're not going to hide our relationship anymore."

"Oh congrat! Anyway, you fans are going crazy, they want to know who is the pretty blond."

"They will know it soon."

"Ok, I'll wait lol, good luck!"

"Thanks bro." 

15 minutes later Kuroo uploaded pictures on his Instagram.

𝘐𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘳 𝘬𝘪𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘰 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘫𝘶𝘣𝘢𝘯, 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘣𝘪, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘧 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘬 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘥. 𝘕𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘬𝘪𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘰 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘫𝘶𝘣𝘢𝘯, 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘺𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘰𝘣𝘪, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘰𝘳𝘪. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘠𝘢𝘴𝘢𝘬𝘢 𝘗𝘢𝘨𝘰𝘥𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴, 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 '20𝘹1'.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘰𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 '20𝘹0' 

Liked by 𝗯𝗼𝗸𝘂𝗼𝘄𝗹 and 𝟭𝟬𝟴,𝟰𝟯𝟳 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝘀  
𝗸𝘂𝗿𝗼𝗼𝘁𝗲𝘁𝘀𝘂_𝗿𝗼𝘂 ストーリータイム: 過去と現在の 黒猫さんと月 ₍⸍⸌WΦ ω Φ⸍⸌₎ .｡ｏ♡❤ ☾  
A year ago, a certain black cat exchanged a heart with the salty and elegant moon who also had a seraphic soul. A year later, they decided to tell the world.  
I love you, Moonshine.

𝘝𝘪𝘦𝘸 𝘢𝘭𝘭 73,152 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴  
𝗯𝗼𝗸𝘂𝗼𝘄𝗹 Broo, Congrat!!!!  
𝘆𝘂𝗺𝗶𝗶𝗶𝗶𝟴𝟳𝟯 who is he???  
𝗸𝗼𝗱𝘇𝘂𝗸𝗲𝗻 You look ugly next to him  
𝗿𝗼𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴.𝗻𝗼𝘆𝗮 GUYS 👁👄👁 @tobi.kageyama @hinata.sho @yamagucci @ryu. tanaka @sugawarasenpai  
𝘄𝗮𝘁𝗮𝗻𝗮𝗯𝗲.𝗮𝗶 They look good together! (o^▽^o)  
𝘁𝗼𝗯𝗶.𝗸𝗮𝗴𝗲𝘆𝗮𝗺𝗮 Wtf you beanpole doing there?  
𝗻𝗼𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗿𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗶𝘀𝘂𝗸𝗲 @kodzuken Totally agree.  
𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗼_𝟭𝟵𝟵𝟲 Who's the blondie? He's hot  
𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗮𝗺𝗮𝘀𝗮𝗸𝘂 @rierie002 I told you I saw them in Kyoto

Kuroo's mobile screen lit up showing tons of messages from his friends, one of them were from Tsukishima, it read '𝐼 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑡𝑜𝑜.' 

As soon as he saw it, a big smile appeared on his face because he could not contain his joy. 

𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑎𝑛 𝑒𝑚𝑜𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑎𝑙 𝑟𝑜𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑟-𝑐𝑜𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑟𝑖𝑑𝑒 𝑤𝑒𝑒𝑘.  
\-------------------------------------------------

While Kuroo and Tsukishima were acting like affectionate lovebirds, there was a man throwing his phone at the wall frustratingly after seeing Kuroo's picture with the blond.

"You'll regret this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ストーリータイム: 過去と現在の 黒猫さんと月 ₍⸍⸌WΦ ω Φ⸍⸌₎ .｡ｏ♡❤ ☾ = Story time: Past and present of a black cat and the moon.


	16. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains smut content.

The next day after revealing their relationship was tumultuous.

The #kuroosmoonshine became Twitter trending hashtags in Japan. the internet was flooded by people who wanted to know about the mysterious blond. Some channels were talking about the blond who changed Kuroo. A lot of reporters came to the gym asking for the interviews; there were also his fans who came as well. It was expected; however, there was something that surpassed his expectation.

Why did Kageyama Tobio left a comment like that on his IG? And why Nishinoya tagged his friends?

"Did you guys see Kageyama from XXX team left a comment on my IG?" Kuroo asked his teammates after finishing their practice.

"What did he write? There were tons of comments, I haven't read it all." Said Sakusa.

"He said 'wtf you beanpole doing there?', is he trying to fight me? It doesn't make sense, we rarely talk."

"Then why he left a comment like that?" Ushijima asked him.

"I don't know, but Nishinoya tagged him and some of his friends in the photo."

"Maybe Tsukishima's old fling." Said Hoshiumi.

"I'm his first love."

"You don't have to love a fling. It's something between we're more than a friend but not a boyfriend." The omega grinned.

"He lived in the UK when he was 15 -19, Kageyama lived in Japan."

"They might know since they were young."

"As long as I know, Kageyama doesn't have many friends, he isn't a friendly person." Said Sakusa.

"They might be friend, but not a fling." Kuroo was sure that the blond would tell him if Kageyama was his ex.

"Have you ever heard a rumor that he has an omega? Some of his fans smelled a fruity sweet scent from him. He didn't say no when reporters asked, but he didn't accept either." Atsamu, who just came out of the shower, unintentionally added fuel to the fire.

𝐴 𝑓𝑟𝑢𝑖𝑡𝑦 𝑠𝑤𝑒𝑒𝑡 𝑠𝑐𝑒𝑛𝑡? 𝐼𝑡'𝑠 𝐾𝑒𝑖'𝑠 𝑠𝑐𝑒𝑛𝑡.

"Kageyama is very poppular although he always has a scowling face." Iwaizumi shrugged, he couldn't reject the fact that the young blueberry boy was a looker.

"Stop." The bed head alpha said in a low growl as he released an aggressive bitter scent; others could tell Kuroo was jealous.

"Never thought you're a jealous type.. well, whatever, just ask him." Said Hoshiumi, he gave Kuroo a big grin and left the room.

Been living for 21 years, Kuroo had no idea he was a jealous type until now. He had never been jealous before, but then, where love was concerned, people changed.

"Calm down Kuroo. Your pheromone is suffocating us." Sakusa warned him.

"Sorry, I-..I just don't know how to handle with jealousy. I mean I'm nervous and jealous when alphas are around Kei, but I do trust him. Yet, I cannot cope with it."

"Bro, that's normal. Remember when I started dating Keiji and almost hit every alphas who talked to him? Keiji was so mad at me, he thought I didn't trust him, he cried and it broke my heart. I didn't want to make him sad, so I learned how to control it, little by little." Said Bokuto.

"How do you that?"

"I'm not sure, but scent marking helps me a lot. It puts alphas off Keiji and it feels good when he smells like me."

"Kei is not going to like the idea. Judging from what I see, he doesn't like when someone treats him like an omega. I don't want to force him."

"I don't want to be rude but... Why are you talking like you have never had sex with him?" Ushijima asked.

"Because we have never had sex, kissing is the farthest thing we've done."

"NO WAY!!!" The team shouted in unison, Bokuto knew about it but still shouted anyway.

"It's true, it's my intention from the start. When I asked him out, I told myself to wait until I tell him about the bet and until he turns 20. Now, he's 20 and knows about the bet, but I don't want to push him. Not a big fan of conservativeness but I want to do it right." Kuroo scratched his nape shyly.

The team looked at each other and smiled; they couldn't believe there would be a day that the (ex) playboy Kuroo Tetsurou wanted to be in a long term relationship.

"Hold on, let me take a video. Kenma and Yakkun are going to cry. Bro, I'm so proud of you."

"You've come so far, from a guy who thinks it's just sex to a guy who wants to learn how to love properly." The captain said as he patted Kuroo's shoulder. For him, the bed head was like a brother to him. Kuroo might be a brat sometimes, but he was a good brat and his precious teammate.

"You guys are so embarrassing." Kuroo tried to hide his embarrassment by covering his face.

"Aww bro. You're so cute when you're shy." The bicolor teased him.

"I think we need to apologise to Dr. Tsukishima; we're a part of the bet, it's our fault as well." Ushijima pointed out, everybody agreed.

In the evening, the team and Iwaizumi, Osamu, Akaashi (Oikawa was in Paris for work, too bad) had dinner at Tsukishima's place; they wanted to go to Osamu's restaurant but Akaashi said it was not a good idea to talk about the bet at public place (Bokuto told him about the bet, Akaashi almost killed Kuroo). The team apologised to Tsukishima; the blond said it was fine and told them to forget about it.

They were having a good time, then the bell rang, Tsukishima was in the kitchen making some snacks for them, so Kuroo answered it.

When he opened the door, he found a group of 7 people.

"Kuroo Tetsurou!" The bald hair man shouted at him. "How dare you date my little brother without my permission!!!"

Bokuto heard a loud racket, so he ran to the door and shouted, "HINATA!!!!!!", causing the tangerine omega to look at him.

"BOKUTO-SAN!!!!!!" Hinata ran to the owl.

"Oi Boke, don't run!" Kageyama shouted after him.

Akaashi emerged from living room and invited all of them to come inside.

"So Kuroo-san, you're the boyfriend!" Hinata shouted at Kuroo.

A year ago Yamaguchi told them that Tsukishima was dating someone, but the blond didn't want to reveal the name of that person. Now, that made sense.

"I am what?"

"You're Saltyshima's boyfriend. I saw you post on IG, that's why we decided to make a surprise visit today"

"Saltyshima?" Kuroo giggled when he heard the name.

"Tsukishima, I call him Saltyshima, I think we know why I call him that."

"Ohh Shoyo, what a lovely person you are." Tsukishima stood behide Hinata, releasing demonic energy as he smiled sweetly.

The tangerine gulped and slowly turned his face to the blond; they could see sweat drops on his face. "I was just kidd- ah!!!!!" Before the ball of energy could finish his sentence, Tsukishima's right hand pressed the top of Hinata's head causing him fell on the ground.

"Stingyshima!!!" He cried with pain.

"Oops, sorry." The blond smirked, everybody knew he wasn't sorry at all.

"Kuroo Tetsurou!" Nishinoya ran to Kuroo with a bald guy. "We need to talk!!"

"Omg guys stop." Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

"Oi oi oi Kuroo Tetsurouu!!! How dear you mess with my brother!" A bald guy shouted at Kuroo - again.

"Yea yea! How can you date him without our permissions!!" Nishinoya supported the bald guy while the Jesus guy pulled his shirt hem and said, "Yuu stop."

"Yeah Kuroo-san!! Since when did you date our salt shaker!" Hinata questioned him.

"Shut up or I'll make you all regret being born in this world." The blond emphasized every words while giving them a terrifying gaze.

A minute later, Kuroo found himself sat in seiza-style on the floor with Nishinoya, the bald guy, Hinata, and Bokuto.

"Bro why the fuck I'm on the floor, I didn't do anything." Bokuto whispered.

"Me too bro."

"Did I say you can talk?" The blond asked.

"No sir!" Bokuto and Kuroo shouted in unison.

"Why are you afraid of your boyfrind?" The bald guy asked.

"Dude, didn't you say he's your brother? Why are you afraid of your bother?"

"Touché."

"So you're Kite?" Kuroo asked, Tsukishima told him he has an older brother whose name was Kite.

"Ryu-san isn't not his real brother! His sister married Saltyshima's brother." Said Hinata.

"Stop fighting. Lister, I'm dating Tetsu, you already know, I don't need your opinions. And Tetsu these people are my... well, not friend, I just can't get rid of them, so I could say I stuck with them. Except Tadashi and Hitoka, these two are my friend." Said the blond.

"So you do have friends who isn't Akaashi or Oikawa, huh?" Kuroo teased him.

"Oh you know Akaashi-san and Oikawa-san?" Hinata asked him.

"Boke! Akaashi-san is Bokuto-san's boyfriend!"

"Oh I forget about this.. wait, don't call me boke, you Bakayama!"

"Anyway, let me introduce them." Tsukishima pointed at a freckled guy who had a lot of ear piercings, eyebrow slit, and Eren Yeager man bun but with green hair. "This one is Yamaguchi Tadashi, my best friend. Next to him is his sweet girlfriend, Hitoka."

"She is not Kei's sister though they look alike." Akaashi teased the blond.

"Oh shut up Keiji. Look at you and Iwaizumi, Miya twins, who?"

Bokuto and the rest of them laughed.

"Sorry Keiji, that was good." The owl said when he saw his omega looked at him.

"Alright, next is Shoyo, King.. I mean Tobio, and Noya-san, you already know them. This is Tanaka Ryunosuke, my brother in law and Azumane Asahi, Noya-san's alpha."

"I can't believe you date someone from my rival team." Hinata pouted.

"Or you want me to date someone from your team?" The blond said as he looked at Kageyama, then turned to the tangerine and smirked. Hinata pursed his lips as a blush rose on his face, he knew what Tsukishima was trying to imply. There was no way the salt shaker was going to hit on Kageyama; the blond knew that they were dating he just wanted to tease him.

"They like you, you know?"

"I don't like them, you know?"

"Suna-san ask about you everday, I told him you're dating someone but he thought it was a lie. I'll show him Kuroo-san's post."

"Suna? Suna Rintaro?" Osamu asked.

"You know him?" Nishinoya asked Osamu.

"He's Samu's ex. I told you, he always likes a black beauty with foxy eyes." Atsumu grinned.

"But both of you are alphas." The tangerine frowned, he didn't know two alphas could date.

"Love has no boundary. However, but we're better as friends."

"Come to think of it, Akaashi also looks like Suna." Said Hoshiumi.

"The world is so small, Dr. Tsukishima knows a lot of our friends. First it's Shirabu, next Akaashi, then you guys and Suna. " Said Ushijima.

"Ohh trust me, there are many coincidents in this world. Some of my friend might know Tsukishima as well. He's so poppular." Hoshiumi smirked.

"I'm very surprised that the beanpole is popular." Said Kageyama while drinking milk.

"Shut up Bakayama. You had a crush on him in high school!" Said Hinata.

𝑊𝑇𝐹 𝑠𝑜 𝐾𝑎𝑔𝑒𝑦𝑎𝑚𝑎 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒𝑠 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤𝑛 𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑐𝑒 ℎ𝑖𝑔ℎ 𝑠𝑐ℎ𝑜𝑜𝑙? - Kuroo's eyebrows twitches after hearing it.

"I was young and stupid that time, ok?"

"You're stupid now as well." The blond smirked.

"Did you date back then?" Kuroo asked, trying his best to resist engaging in jealous talk or thinking.

"Hell no." Kageyama rolled his eyes.

"Keep rolling your eyes King, you might find your brain there."

"You four-eyes!"

"Guys, don't fight." Azumane tried to stop them.

Yamaguchi told him it was normal for them, Tsukishima and Kageyama had always fought; they couldn't carry on a normal conversation, let alone dating. Kuroo forgot about his jealousy and listened to Yamaguchi's story about Tsukishima's embarrassment and how the blond knew the guys. They spent time watching movies or playing some games; they got along pretty well despite being a rival team. 

When it was getting late, the guys (+ Yachi) bid the blond a goodbye and went home, Kuroo walked them to the station.

Tsukishima was alone with Akaashi, who lived close by and decided to stay a little longer, in the room.

"What is it?" Akaashi pointed at letters in Tsukishima's bag.

"Love letters, I've got it since the day I started working." The blond shrugged. After working at Omote Hospital for a year, he got used to receiving love letters from co-workers or patients; they always left it on his table or bag.

"As poppular as always?" The raven teased him.

" I rarely read them, it's weird. They always write something about how beautiful and a kind soul I am, they don't even know me."

"Hmm then let me read it, I need new inspiration for work."

"I didn't know you're a nosey person." The blond rolled his eyes but handed the letters to Akaashi.

The raven took it and read out loud, it was fun to tease the blond. However, the last letter wasn't fun at all. His eyebrows brought together as he wrinkled his forehead.

"Kei." He called the blond.

"What?"

Akaashi didn't answer but he handed him the paper, the blond took it and read.

𝘚𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰.

The letter was typed in a big red character that contained threats.

"Threatening letter.. it's stupid." The blond rolled his eyes. This wasn't the first time he received it; he had rejected many alphas in his life, so he got a lot. However, this was the first time he received a threatening letter from Kuroo's fans. There was no leak about his identity on the news, but it wasn't difficult to find him. Even the hospital's director, who was an excellent physician with a lot of experience and adored the blond like his own son, told everybody to keep Tsukishima's identity as soon as he saw the news, some of the patients or the visitors still saw him anyway.

"Kei, you need to watch your surrounding when you're with him. I'm sorry, I don't want to say this, but he has many fans and exes. Some of them are not satisfied with the news."

"Fuck them Keiji. I don't care. I can take care of myself. And since when did I act like a famous person?"

"Kei, please, do it for me. I have only you, Tooru, and Kou in my life. I know you can protect yourself, but I'll be more at ease if you follow my required."

The blond looked at Akaashi, the raven eyes were teary and ready to cry at any moment. He knew Keiji was a worrywart, especially when it was about him and Oikawa.

"Don't cry Keiji, I don't like it when you cry." He sighed and continued, "Tetsu still wears a mask and a cap every time we are outside, I hate attention, you already know it. You don't have to worry ok?, I know it from the start that some of his fans will hate me, so we made an agreement not to post a lot of our pic on his IG or any social media account; we'll only do it on special occasions. I want to give time for them to accept me as Tetsu's boyfriend."

"Promise me. I don't want anyone to hurt you." Akaashi lifted his pinky finger up and waited for the blond to lock it with his pinky finger.

"I promise." Tsukishima locked their fingers together performing a yubikiri (pinky swearing).

The blond told Akaashi to keep it secret from everybody, he didn't want to worry anyone, and Akaashi miraculously agreed. A few minutes later Bokuto and Kuroo came back, luckily for the blond that he already put all letters in his bag, they watch some movies with the blond before going back to their penthouse.  
\-------------------------------------------------

In the past few months, Tsukishima always received threatening letters which he didn't even care to open it; that was normal for him to ignore all letters since he rarely read any of them, love letters as well. The blond was so sure that he could protect himself from Kuroo's fans; however, he did as Akaashi asked him to do. He always told Kuroo to wear his disguises every time they went outside, half of it because he hated attention and Kuroo knew. Akaashi was more than happy to know that the blond did as he promised.

No pictures made no news; people thought they already broke up, so the threatening letters stopped when the news about the mystery blond died down.

People paid more attention to their own business, no letters or whatever, Tsukishima completely forgot about it (more like he didn't care about it from the start) and lived his life normally.

Today was Valentine's Day, he had a date night with Kuroo, they decided to have dinner at home since Tsukishima hated crowd.

"I have something for you, Moonshine." Kuroo said after finishing the main dishes, scratching his nape nervously. Then he took something from the fridge and placed it in front of the blond. "I've never baked a cake, so I learned from Youtube and poured all of my love into it."

Tsukishima looked at the dessert, it was a red heart shaped cake with white hand-piped lettering read 'love you' on top. It looked pretty good for someone who had never baked a cake before.

"Thanks Tetsu, it's so cute." The blond kissed Kuroo lightly on the cheek.

"You're the cutest."

"Sap."

"Can I post our picture on my IG?" Kuroo asked, he knew the blond wasn't a big fan of showing affection on social media, but he wanted to do things that couples did on Valentine's Day.

Tsukishima smiled, who would have thought Kuroo Tetsurou could be so docile. "If I look ugly, I'll break up with you."

"Leave it to me."

𝘐𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦

𝘈 𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘤𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥-𝘱𝘪𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 '𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶' 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬.

Liked by 𝗯𝗼𝗸𝘂𝗼𝘄𝗹 and 𝟭𝟮𝟬,𝟲𝟭𝟭 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝘀  
𝗸𝘂𝗿𝗼𝗼𝘁𝗲𝘁𝘀𝘂_𝗿𝗼𝘂 ハッピーバレンタイン、ベビー (W◍＞◡＜◍) ⌒♥*:･。.  
あなたは、たくさんの幸せをくれる。ただそれを知ってほしいんだ。大好きだよ。( W˶˘ ³˘(⌐ロ_ロ) 。✧♡

𝘝𝘪𝘦𝘸 𝘢𝘭𝘭 94,311 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴  
𝗯𝗼𝗸𝘂𝗼𝘄𝗹 Bro, that was cute!  
𝗮𝗼𝗶.𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗶𝗸𝗮𝘄𝗮 They're still dating ?? #kuroosmoonshine  
𝗸𝗼𝗱𝘇𝘂𝗸𝗲𝗻 Tell him to call me, I'll buy him the best cake in the world  
𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗼𝗶𝗸𝗮𝘄𝗮𝘁𝗼𝗼𝗿𝘂 Get room!  
𝗿𝗲𝗻𝗮𝟴𝟴𝟵𝟬 @qqneeq omg, he still in a relationship. #kuroosmoonshine

"You like it?" Kuroo asked after uploading his Valentine picture.

"I like you more."

"Ohhh and you said I'm a sap?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

They looked at each other and slowly shorten the distance between them.

"Can I kiss you?" Kuroo asked.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Kuroo leaned down and kissed him gently as if he was testing him, he pulled back and looked at the blond, then he gave him another kiss, this one was harder. When Tsukishima didn't reject him, Kuroo deepened the kiss, nibbling at his full lower lip; the blond responded passionately and eagerly when Kuroo's warm lips met his. The raven's tongue darted out asking for entering and slowly slipped in exploring every part of Tsukishima's mouth, he ran his tongue across the blond's gums and over his teeth, then he met the blond's tongue and sucked it. They slowly opened their mouths and gently moved their tongues delicately. The blond moaned into the kiss as he put his arms around Kuroo's neck and let their tongues intertwined enthusiastically.

Hearing a contented whimper from Tsukishima awoke his animal instinct, Kuroo lifted him up without breaking the kiss and placed him on his lap, his hand slipped under his t-shirt as he nipped the blond's tongue earning a sweet demanding moan from Tsukishima. Again, Kuroo deepened the kiss and Tsukishima responded with his own hunger; the passion flew through Kuroo, leaving the alpha breathless and aching for more than a kiss.

A year without sex, Kuroo was desperately pent up. His crotch started throbbing as he unconsciously thrust upwards sleeking for more friction; the blond answered with pleasure whimpers sending a rush of heat to the raven's dick. Hearing the blond mewled against his lips, he pressed his hip up even harder, hand grabbing Tsukishima's ass and squeezed it hardly.

Kuroo broke the kiss, he moved to lick and suck Tsukishima's jaw, then he planted open-mouthed kisses at the blond's scent gland causing the sweet honey strawberry scent leaked.

"Te- Tetsu." The younger spoke breathlessly.

Kuroo let a frustrated groan when he realised what he just did. He rested his forhead on Tsukishima's shoulder and tried to calm his aching member.

"Sorry, give me a few minutes." He spoke with a hoarse voice.

This wasn't the first time with this kind of predicament, they faced it almost every week. Kuroo made sure to stop before it was too late despite the fact that he literally wanted to continue.

"Do you.... do you want to.. do it?" Tsukishima asked softly.

"What?" The raven perked up when he heard his boyfriend.

"Do you want to do it? God, don't make me repeat it."

"Oh Moonshine, I really want to, but it's fine I can wait."

"How long are you planing to wait?"

"I don't know."

"Tetsurou... I want you."

That was the last straw, Kuroo threw him on sofa, grabbed his neck and ravished his lips. The alpha intensely sucked and bit his mouth. Tsukishima could feel the metallic taste of blood, he opened his mouth to speak but Kuroo's tongue entered and licked his palate as he rocked his hip brutally.

"Ku..mmphh...roo" The blond tried to speak.

"K-..kuro..o"

"Kuroo.. STOP!"

The alpha stopped, his conscious came back as he realised his actions. Then looked at his boyfriend who looked disheveled. 𝑆ℎ𝑖𝑡, 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑎𝑑 𝐼 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑑𝑜𝑛𝑒.

".. bed." The blond mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Let do it on the bed."

WIthout being told twice, he carried Tsukishima to his bedroom and place him gently on the bed.

"Moonshine, are you sure about it?"

"I'm sure. I want you."

Kuroo swallowed, his dick starting to get hurt.

"Wait here, I'll go buy condoms." He was about to leave when the blond grabbed his wrist.

"I already bought it. I plan to do it with you from the start."

𝑂ℎℎℎ 𝑜ℎ 𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑡 𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑡 𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑡 𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑡 𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑡. 𝐷𝑒𝑎𝑟 𝐿𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑝𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑚𝑒𝑟𝑐𝑦 𝑜𝑛 𝑚𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑚𝑦 𝑑𝑖𝑐𝑘.

"Don't tempt me, I can't hold back." Kuroo suppressed his groan.

"Then don't." The blond challenged him. 𝑂ℎℎ 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑚𝑖𝑟𝑘.

Kuroo let a small snicker and said, "I won't take any responsibility if you can't walk tomorrow."

The alpha leaned and kissed him, long and sweet; wet sounds of French kisses echoed around the room. He moved to plant soft kisses along Tsukishima's long pale neck, slowly sucked and nibbed with his warm lips making Tsukishima's heart pounded.

Kuroo took time undressing his angel while admiring his beauty. In front of him was half naked Tsukishima who looked very very inviting. The raven always saw him with thick layers of clothes, he wore a long sleeve shirt even in summer. Let's forget about seeing him wore less layers at home; Tsukishima turned himself into a human cocoon at his place. He had never ever seen the blond's upper arm, let alone shirtless. Seeing the half naked Tsukishima was a deluxe experience; it was a New Year's gift from God to Kuroo. Soft golden hair was tucked behind ears, revealing his celestial face. Light reflected in his honeycomb eyes making it look even more radiant. Saliva coated on his luscious mouth, making it look more plump and calling Kuroo to devour it. Long beautiful neck with well sculpted collarbone led Kuroo's eyes to his chest and met the rose pink and delectable nipples.

Feeling the urge to do something, Kuroo slid down, he nibbed and sucked those pinky buds. His hot tongue assaulted one of the blond's erect nipples as his fingers pinched the other. Tsukishima tilted his head back, unconsciously arching his back and whined with pleasure. Kuroo hand crawled under the omega's pants and began to caress his half hard member. The blond moaned loudly, his body vibrated when Kuroo squeezed the tip of his manhood. The alpha captured his lips again, swallowing his moans as he felt Tsukishima's lips shivered under his.

He loved it, he loved the sight where Tsukishima was purring with trembling body under his. Kuroo radiated the intense pheromones enveloping the omega in his scent. Tsukishima whimpered when Kuroo buried his face against his scent gland, inhaling and rubbing his nose in his sweet scent, the raven's sultry tongue was hot against his cold neck as his lips pleasured the blond in ways he had never experienced before.

While violating the blond's neck, his hand didn't stop; he grinded his palm against the blond's erection, stroking up and down making the blond cry evern louder. Tsukishima's body shook abruptly as a feelings of pleasure centered in his sexual organ. He clutched his hand to the raven's hair, burying Kuroo's nose in his neck, the alpha could smell his sweet aroma emanated from him. Driving crazy by the omega scent, he sucked even harder until the reddish marks covered almost every area of the blond's neck.

Minutes later, Tsukishima cum, hot white liquid spread over his belly and the alpha's hand; his climax face was seductive enough to arouse Kuroo's desire. He moved upward and captured the blond's mouth, he kissed him fervently making him pant even more.

"You're so good, so beautiful, Moonshine." Kuroo said between the kiss and the blond answered with a whimper.

He took the rest of Tsukishima's clothes off displaying the-milky-white-porcelain-long legs. Kuroo lifted one of the blond's legs and started planting kisses from his ankle to his inner thigh. He bit down leaving various shapes and sizes bruises on his smooth skin. The alpha hot tongue approached Tsukishima's peach pucker hole, he licked it gently savoring the taste of his omega's wet entrance from stimulations. The blond arched his back and screamed when Kuroo inserted his rough and long finger.

"AHh! Tetsu!.ngg.. it hurts."

Kuroo didn't withdraw his finger, he added the second one instead.

Having Kuroo's fingers inside his interior sent waves of thrilling pleasure to Tsukishima's body; he sucked in a hissed breath as he felf his hole was being stretched, it hurt, it felt strange, but it also felt good. He unconsciously moved his hips, wanting Kuroo's fingers to go deeper. Shameless moans left his mouth when the raven's digits hit his prostate, a strange pang of pleasure ran over his body; he had never experienced something like this before.

Being blessed by Tsukishima's exciting and arousing moans, Kuroo's tounge came up to the blond's pink length and licked it, making the omega body convulse. While he was licking and sucking the blond's cock, his fingers were ravaging Tsukishima's hole. He moved his digits in a way that resembled the action of scissors, then he added the third one. His fingers worked its way to the blond's sweet spot, he pressed and gradually increased his speed till the blond semen leaked and coated his entire shaft.

"Te- Tetsu.. stop. I- ngg..I'm gonna..cum."

"Cum Moonshine." Kuroo said hoarsely, voice filled with lust and excitement.

It didn't take Tsukishima long to reach his climax, he sobbed as his body trembled by an act of ejaculation

Kuroo wasted no time, he took his clothes off and threw it somewhere. The blond peered through his thick eyelashes at the alpha in front of him: lust flushed over his handsome face, his gaze was the gaze of a predator waiting to devoure its prey, sun-kissed skin looked so good even in indoor lights, splendid muscles looked like a sculpture of Greek God's topping with a thin vertical line of dark hair from his navel to his painfully hard member. Tsukishima blinked when he saw Kuroo's cock, then he blinked again, the said member was so colossal with its length and girth, it was too big to be his first time. He gulped and prepared to be split by his alpha; Kuroo had been waiting for him for a year, he learned how to control his libido, he deserved a reward.

Kuroo saw the way Tsukishima looked at him, he leaned down and gently kissed him, it was slow and sweet and first, then he heatedly deepened the kiss, tongue fighting to dominate in wild movements. The blond's body was warm against his, cocks brushing together causing the alpha's phallus to become massively hard.

"Kei, can I?" Kuroo asked as he sat up.

"Yes." The blond replied softly.

Kuroo wore a condom in a minute and lifted Tsukishima's leg on his shoulder while spreading his other leg wide, looking at the blond's in this state could make he cum without touching, he lined his throbbing member to the hole, pressing against the blond's entrance; slowly, he sank his shaft in and groaned when he felt his omega's hot wall hugged around his erection tightly.

"Shit shit shit shit, Moonshine. Oh God, you feel so good." 

Tsukishima's eyes squeezed shut, long eyelashes wetted from tears. He moaned loudly as Kuroo's thick cock stretched his hole, it hurt, it burned, it was suffocating, but the pressure in his stomach made him want to scream with pleasure, it was something he couldn't explain.

After waiting for a long time, Kuroo almost lost himslef. He had to bite his inner cheek to stay control as he pushed even deeper, still taking his time to let the blond adjust and let him feel every part and every veins of his dick. He sank down and thrust slowly, melting in Tsukishima's delicious hole. The alpha made sure to keep the pace slow, despite his hunger, he didn't want his omega's first time to be a bad memory. However, it was hard to contol his animal instinct; his pace quickened further after rocking his hip in slow motions for minutes, balls slapping against the blond's satin skin. He pulled out and entered again, ramming so hard to the deepest part of the blond. He continued assaulting Tsukishima's hole with his brutal thrusts, each thrust made lewd wetting sounds.

Tsukishima cried out when Kuroo hit his sweet spot, an overwhelmingly intense pleasure gushed in his stomach; his alpha noticed that and continued thrusting at the same place, making the blond screamed louder. He arched his back and clenched the bed sheets as his interior squeezed Kuroo's member so hard causing the alpha's whole body tingled. Kuroo groaned with pleasure and fastened his thrusts, he wasn't going to last long. The raven wrapped his hand around the blonde's member and stoked him while slamming harshly.

"Tetsu! Ah! I- I'm close."

"Me too babe, your hole is so tight, it feel so good."

Suddenly, Tsukishima's body tensed, he shuddered and moaned at full volume hurting his throat with unfamiliar sounds that he didn't recognise while his hot semen spilled on Kuroo's hand.

Seeing his boyfriend cum underneath him, Kuroo transformed himself into a beast; he growled and increased the velocity of his thrusts, attacking the blond's hole with brutal moves. When he felt his cum approach, he rammed hard, burying his dick deep in Tsukishima's hole and releasing his thick semen inside him.

Tsukishima saw stars, he panted, he cried, he screamed, he already cum three times on his first time. It was too intense for a neophyte, he needed to rest. However, Kuroo had another idea.

"I'm not done with you yet." He said, lust filled in his voice. It wasn't enough, Kuroo wanted more; he needed more of Tsukishima.

"Wait, let me rest." The blond said tiredly.

Kuroo kissed him sweetly, waiting for his boyfriend's permission. When Tsukishima allowed him, he flipped the blond on all fours, hands on his waist and entered him in one go.

The omega whined, this positions made Kuroo's length go even more deeper inside. The raven didn't let him adjust like the first time, he thrust in fastly and hardly causing Tsukishima's body moved forward from the impact, face pressed against the bed linen. He felt like his body was going to split in half; he felt so full with the raven's length. The alpha pressed hard in every angles invading the younger's inside with his skillful member. Tsukishima cried against the pillow, a chill ran down his spine as he balled his hands into fists.

The sounds of wet slapping or moans could be heard from any part of the house, Kuroo couldn't stop thrusting, his hands gripped the blond's waist so hard leaving handprints on his snow skin, he had been wanting to do this for a year, his alpha side wanted to claim him and made him his. He leaned down, planting kisses over Tsukishima's back and nape, fighting his alpha side that wanted to bite the blond's nape.

"Kei, I love you." He whispered into the blond's ear.

Tsukishima mewled when he heard Kuroo, he loved the way the raven's low voice rang in his ears and he loved having Kuroo's oakwood and spiced tobacco scent on his body.

"I love you too, Tetsurou."

After a while, a flush of pleasure hit them. Tsukishima sobbed as he released his cum and went limp; Kuroo did the same, but his shaft swelled performing a knot, expanding its size and stretching the blond's tight hole.

"Mine." Kuroo groaned as he penetrated deep inside.

Tsukishima cried, tears ran down his face. Receiving a knot was a painful experience, it's double when it was the first time; still, it was also an indescribable pleasure.

The couple panted and laid down together, Kuroo's hands caressed over Tsukishima's body as he placed kisses on his ear, nape, and cheek; they couldn't move much because of the knot. 

"You okay?" Kuroo asked his boyfriend.

"Yes."

"Sorry, I was rough on your first time."

"It's fine, don't think too much."

"You're really too good for me, Moonshine."

"You need to stop being a sap."

Kuroo didn't answered but he kissed him gently, it was long and sweet.

"Tetsu." The blond said between a kiss.

"Huh?"

"I'm glad you're my first."

A warm sensation of happiness ran over Kuroo's body, he couldn't define it, but somehow, his head felt light as his heart beat fast. He firmly embraced Tsukishima from behind, burying his nose into his scent gland mixing their scent together.

"No Moonshine, I'm glad you allowed me to be your first." 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒 𝑚𝑦 𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's caption: ハッピーバレンタイン、ベビー (W◍＞◡＜◍) ⌒♥️*:･。.  
> あなたは、たくさんの幸せをくれる。ただそれを知ってほしいんだ。大好きだよ。( W˶˘ ³˘(⌐ロ_ロ) 。✧♡
> 
> = Happy valentine, baby  
> You give me a lot of happiness. I just want you to know that.  
> I love you.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Hey guys! I wrote their timeline in case you need it,
> 
> They met in late November 20x0 - Tsukishima was 19  
> They started dating in December 20x0  
> They revealed their relationship in late November 20x1 - Tsukishima was 20  
> The next day, Kuroo met Karasuno boys  
> Their news died down around December 20x1  
> They Valentine's Day date was in February 20x2


	17. The 4Ks

'The rumors will fade over time' was something Tsukishima always believed; his past experiences proved itself.

There were so much glossip about himself and he literally didn't care, the news died down like it had never happened before. Back in his old time, he thought gossip was actually his future success in disguise. He listened to his enemies complained about him until they had no more to make, and he considered that his life mission. To improve until he had no flaws left, to be an alpha above alphas. 

However, being gossiped by the fans of volleyball star player meant an endless news cycle. One time people forgot about you and one time they didn't. No matter what you did, there would be on news. It was natural that human being loved glossip, Anthropologists believed that throughout human history, rumors built social bonds by sharing likes or dislikes, it improved stronger bonds than shared positives. Glossip was very common behaviour to demonstrate their shared values and sense of humour. We all knew it wasn't good, no one wanted to seem malicious, but it was our guilty pleasures. Tsukishima was fine with it, being a gossip topic was something he had always been facing for a long time.

Saying that being in the news was fine with him was ture, but being a target of some sick fans annoyed him. 

Weeks after Valentine's Day, the threatening letters still hadn't stopped, it was even double when the time passed. 

He was so annoyed, everyday he had to collect those letters and threw it somewhere, he didn't want to bring it home. So, it was obvious that Tsukishima had never opened it, but he could tell it wasn't only love letters on his desk. The blond didn't care to do something about it although he always received the letters. It certainly was a hassle, yet they were just an empty threat; months had passed since the first time he received it and nobody had ever done anything to him. 

Or so he thought.

Tsukishima was walking back to his apartment at late evening after finishing his shift, a car came towards him at full speed almost hit him. Fortunately, he dodged it and looked at the car's license plate but found none. That was strange, but he paid no mind and thought it was a normal accident. Later on, when he arrived at his room, he found a paper on his front door, it read '𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨'.

He knew right away that it wasn't an accident, it was a threat, someone was messing with him; he clenched his fists so hard that he could feel his nails dug into his flesh.  
\-------------------------------------------------

The next day he arrived at the hospital and found Monkshoods on his table. It was beautiful, but we all knew the flowers were poisonous. Plus, the meaning was so negative, it showed that danger was nearby and a foe might be lurking there waiting for you. He was so mad, he didn't understand why people hated on him just because he was dating Kuroo. The same things happened with Iwaizumi and Akaashi but nobody had even went this far. He threw away the flowers, went back to work, and acted like nothing happen.  
\-------------------------------------------------

The following week, a picture of him and Kuroo (with a cap) having cakes at Tendo's shop was on internet; it was taken secretly from outside the shop. 

At first he didn't mind, people already knew they were dating, but later he realized he was wrong. 

On a beautiful day of his day off, Oikawa called him saying that his work was suddenly cancelled by the client for no reason; that was normal, it happened sometimes. However, the letter on his front door said otherwise. 

Tsukishima was enjoying his nap after talking to Oikawa for hours. Someone rang his door bell, he didn't hear it, so he didn't answer it. The bell rang again, he woke up and answer it. When he opened the door, he found no one but a paper on his door. 

It read '𝘖𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘸𝘢'𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬 𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶.'

That was too much, he wanted to run after that person, but he knew it was useless, the culprit already escaped. So he ran to the lobby demanding to watch security cameras. He found that every cameras always crashed when someone left letters in front of his house. In general, the problem on CCTV had several factors: insufficient power supply, unstable network, wiring problems, hardware. However, he knew this wasn't from any of that. Then asked the lobby if they found any suspect person but they said no.

This was bad, but not the worst.  
\-------------------------------------------------

A week later, Matsukawa called him wanting to talk about something, so they agree to meet at the blond's house, for privacy, after his shift. 

Matsukawa Issei was Akaashi's coworker, they always met when Tsukishima and Oikawa visited Akaashi. The alpha was an easy-going person, so they got along well. Oikawa even set a nickname for him as Mattsun and called his boyfriend Makki.

"How do you get my number?" Tsukishima asked when they were in his living room.

"I took from Akaashi's phone."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"When is the last time you meet Akaashi?" 

"Almost two weeks ago, he said he was busy, but we always text, why?"

"So you and Oikawa don't know."

"Know what?"

Matsukawa handed him his phone, he took it and looked at the photos of Akaashi with bruises on his eye and arms. 

"What happened?" Tsukishima asked, voice trembled.

"We don't know. It started almost a week ago, he came to work with bruises and said he accidentally fell down the stairs. No one believed him but we didn't press on it. He needs us to keep it from you, Oikawa, and Bokuto. Makki and I think it isn't an accident, it's clearly evident that someone hurt him, so we secretly took his pictures and came to you. So.. doctor, tell me, is it possible that he actually fell down the stairs and got those bruises?"

"Anyone can tell that it wasn't from falling down the stairs. I'm sorry Matsukawa-san, but Bokuto-san is away for games, he will be back in a week, can you send him home everyday? My shift is at night I can't do that, but if you're busy, I understand."

"It's fine, we intend to do that. Makki even spend the night with him today, that's why I'm here alone. " The older shrugged.

"Some people are trying to mess with me, I mean.. I received threatening letters. I've got it since I started dating Kuroo, but nothing has ever happened... till now. The recent letter told me bad things will happen to my friends if I didn't break up with Kuroo."

"Will you break up with him?" 

"No, I'm trying to find the culprit."

"Do you need any help?"

"Not now, thanks for telling me anyway, please call me if you need anything or something happens."

"You too, call me if something happens, ok? Makki likes you, he will kill me if I can't help you. And oh, don't tell Akaashi that you know, ok? He's a worrywart."

After talking for a while, they decided to call it a day since it was getting late. Tsukishima sent him in front of his apartment.

"Thanks again, Matsukawa-san."

"Come on Dr. Salt, call me Mattsun." The older said and ruffled the blond's hair.

"Stop it Matsukawa-san or I'll tell Makki-san that you bought new games without telling him." Tsukishima teased him.

"Brat."

Minutes later, Matsukawa bid his goodbye, Tsukishima immediately sent messages to a group chat.

𝟰𝗞𝘀

𝗞𝗲𝗶 (𝟮𝟮.𝟬𝟰)  
Can we meet?

𝗞𝗲𝗶𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗻 (𝟮𝟮.𝟬𝟰)  
It's 10 p.m. go to sleep.

𝗞𝗶𝘁𝗲 (𝟮𝟮.𝟬𝟲)  
I'm in Singapore. What's wrong?

𝗞𝗲𝗶 (𝟮𝟮.𝟬𝟲)  
Someone is messing with me, I'll tell you when we meet.

𝗞𝗶𝘀𝗲 (𝟮𝟮.𝟬𝟳)  
I'll have games in Japan in a couple weeks, we can meet. ;P

𝗞𝗲𝗶𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗻 (𝟮𝟮.𝟬𝟳)  
Who? Want me to beat them?

𝗞𝗲𝗶 (𝟮𝟮.𝟬𝟴)  
It's fine. Let's meet on the first week of April, I'll tell the date later, ok?

𝗞𝗶𝘀𝗲 (𝟮𝟮.𝟬𝟴)  
K.

𝗞𝗶𝘁𝗲 (𝟮𝟮.𝟬𝟴)  
OK.  
\-------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later, the 4Ks met.

Tsukishima chose the day Kuroo had practice and invited Akiteru, Ukai, and Kise to his house.

"Kei, Kise is here. Go get him, he is waiting at the lobby." Akiteru shouted from the kitchen.

"OK!" Kei went to the lobby to get his relative.

"Keiiiiiii!!!!!!! My angel!!" Kise shouted and ran to hug him.

"Urgggggg! Kise, I can't breathe!" 

"I miss you!, I miss Japan, I miss Kite-nii, How are Yam and Yach-chan?" Kise said as he gave the younger a loud smooch on his cheek.

Kise Ryouta was his relative. They were so close to the point that they set the nickname which started with K to match each other: Akiteru was Kite, it read as /kaɪt/ not ki-te because Ki-te had bad and good meaning, Kise was Kise because it was his last name, Ukai was Keishin since it was already his name, and Kei was Kei. 

For Kise, Tsukishima was always his little brother; he spoiled him rotten. They grew up together in the same house but they had to part in the end. The blond alpha was a NBA player who was known for his perfect copy and wise decisions - intelligence ran in their blood after all. Apart from his basketball life, he was also a model.... and Oikawa's ex. 

The two models dated for 5 months and broke up because they were too busy for relationship; rumor had it that Kise cheated on Oikawa, that was so crazy. Their fans were upset, they didn't want the couple to break up; they suited each other and nobody rejected that they looked good together. Oikawa was Oikawa, we all know how pretty he was. The brunette gave off an aura of 'I'm not a whore but I'm not a virgin either' people loved it. And Kise, the prodigal basketball player, was blond with golden eyes. He had the same height as Tsukishima but he had more muscles. People who looked at them could see some similarities between them. Kise was an alpha verson of Tsukishima. Having said that, the youngest Tsukishima was the scariest one of them. People tended to think that he was an alpha for that reason, but changed their mind again when they looked at the bitter blond's face - too pretty to be an alpha.

"Too many quesions. They're good and I miss you too."

"Where is my welcome home kiss?" Kise pouted, removing his cap and sunglass. Tsukishima saw the ladies at the lobby went ga ga over his relative. 

𝐼 ℎ𝑜𝑝𝑒 𝑝𝑒𝑜𝑝𝑙𝑒 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑡𝑜𝑜 𝑠𝑡𝑢𝑝𝑖𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑖𝑠𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝐾𝑖𝑠𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑚𝑦 𝑏𝑟𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑜𝑟 𝑚𝑦 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑟. - Tsukishima thought.  
\-------------------------------------------------

People weren't stupid but a certain someone could be.

And that certain someone was Kuroo Tetsurou.

The alpha just arrived at the lobby with his team, coach let them go home early today. They finally had free time, so they wanted to hang out at his place to celebrate their victory. Kuroo was talking to his best bro, but his Ushijima called him.

"Kuroo, isn't that Dr. Tsukishima?"

They followed Ushijima's gaze and found the blond... with other blond. 

Without thinking, Kuroo dashed to them, he wanted to attack any person who dared to hug his omega.

"Bro no!" Bokuto locked Kuroo's from behind and turn to speak with his teammates, "Help me stop him!" 

They dragged Kuroo from the lobby and tried the calm the raven down.

"Bro, you can't attack someone just because he's hugging your boyfriend."

"Bokuto's right, they might be freind. We hug each other all the time." Said Meian.

"If you attack him, his fan would kill you alive." Sakusa deadpanned.

"What do you mean his fan?" Atsumu asked.

"That's Kise Ryouta, he's a NBA player."

"They look alike. Do you think they're related?" 

"As far as I know, Kise is a single child." Said Sakusa.

"How do you know that?" 

"I like blonds." 

"So you like Dr. Tsukishima and Kise?" Atsumu asked, his voice was stern. Sakusa didn't reply him but gave him a slightly smirk.

"That's my boyfriend you're talking about." Kuroo growled.

"He is Oikawa's ex." Ushijima suddenly spoke.

"What?"

"He is Oikawa's ex, some people said Kisa cheated on Oikawa."

"Are you trying to tell me that my boyfriend is the reason why he broke up with Oikawa?"

"No, I just want to tell you that they might be close because of Oikawa."

"If I were him, I would steal Kise from Oikawa, he's a solid 10." Said Hoshiumi.

"Kei is not like that!"

"How do you know he is not like that? How can someone spend his whole life being a virgin when he has many alphas hit on him?" Hoshiumi asked with a wiggle eyebrow.

"Hoshimi!!! Why the fuck you always talk shit about my boyfriend!!" Kuroo rushed to him.

"All alphas are the fucking same! You forget about your friend just because of him, a merely omega! I've known you before him for many years, now you choose him?? Why all alpha I've known are like this!!!!"

"Stop fighting!" Meian said in his captian's voice.

Bokuto and others were trying to calm Kuroo down while Atsumu were talking to Hoshiumi.

"Hey baby monster, that isn't nice."

"I knew." The omega answered softly.

"Does this have anything to do with you childhood friend?"

"....."

"You always talk about him when you're drunk, you said he fell for an omega in England. Is that why you disliked Tsukishima?"

"....."

"You can't just disliked someone just because he is from England and omega, you're one yourself. Plus, you don't hate Akaashi and Oikawa, why him?"

𝐼 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑑𝑖𝑠𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑏𝑒𝑐𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑎 𝑟𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑜𝑚 𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑔𝑎 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝐸𝑛𝑔𝑙𝑎𝑛𝑑, 𝐼 ℎ𝑎𝑡𝑒 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑏𝑒𝑐𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 ℎ𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑜𝑛 𝑤ℎ𝑜 𝑏𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑘 𝑚𝑦 𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑑'𝑠 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑡!

"... whatever, I just don't like the way Kuroo act when someone approaches his Moonshine. It's stupid, he needs to control it or he will lose his boyfriend."

"Come on little monster, what's wrong with you?" Bokuto asked, his teammate had been so bitter lately.

"You know you can tell us eveything, right?" Meian patted his head softly.

"I don't know what I've done to upset you but I'm sorry, ok? I don't want you to hate me, we're team." Said Kuroo. 

The thing was Hoshiumi didn't hate Kuroo, the bed head was his friend, he just didn't like his boyfriend. Tsukishima was beautiful, but so what? His personality was ugly. For him, the blond was a cold heart person who ignored his childhood friend for 4 years, then he dated his teammate after a month of knowing each other. It wasn't fair for Hirugami. He knew he was bias, but someone who hurt Hirugami didn't deserve love from him.

"You did nothing wrong Kuroo, I just have bad days recently." 

"So we good?" Kuroo asked.

"Yep."

"So.. what are you going to do? Will you ask him about Kise?" Sakusa asked Kuroo.

"Yes."

"Bro make sure to control you jealousy, ok?

"Yeah bro"  
\-------------------------------------------------

While Kuroo was talking to his teammates, the 4Ks were having serious conversation.

"You all know I date Tetsu... I mean Kuroo-san, right?" He tried to start a conversation. 

"I saw on the news, seriously, why didn't you tell me before?" Akiteru crossed his arms, he heard the rumors about Kuroo and there was no way he wanted his precious brother to date someone like him.

"He's a changed man now, he has become very different from what he was before."

"It might be his acting skill." 

"Kite, please. I like him."

"Come on Kite, Kuroo has never had any scandal since they dated, it's been a year. Give him a chance." Kise tried to convince his big brother, everybody could tell that Akiteru had a brother complex.

"I was a playboy before, now I only have Ittetsu, People can really change. Don't be dick." Said Ukai, he knew it was true; he was one before. 

If Kuroo was a godsent playboy, Ukai Keishin, was the God who sent the bed head to the earth. The blond alpha was an epitome of the OG playboy in the history: rich, badass, smart, and handsome. He was famous for being successful at young age, being born in Tsukishima branch family helped him gained even more success in his life. Nobody wanted to mess with someone from the Tsukishima family, it wasn't a good decision to stand in their way. Still, some people wanted to test him and Ukai didn't hesitate to show them how ruthless he could be. With his intimidating face, harsh words, and tattoos on his arms, people thought he involved with yakuzas. His relatives knew it wasn't true, he could be cruel sometimes, but he was a good person with a stern face. Since he was the oldest teenager from Tsukishima family (he was from the branch family, but still counted as Tsukishima), he made it his business to protect the youngers. He always helped his relatives when someone tried to harm or abduct them. That was how he got so close to Kei, AKiteru, Kise and got a scar on his right eye. 

Despite his bad reputation, some people thought his bad boy character was a charm; every omegas were willing to throw themselves at him and Ukai accepted all of them. He was often on the news and the topic was either about his success in business or his scandal with omegas. Nobody thought he wanted to settle with someone, but then, he met Takeda Ittetsu. The omega was a high school teacher who was a polar opposite of Ukai. He looked so pure and tiny while Ukai looked bad and big. Nobody knew how he tamed Ukai, but the blond alpha became a new man, still a ruthless businessman but no longer a playboy.

"I'm sad that you keep a secrete from me." Akiteru pouted.

Kei rolled his eyes. The day after revealing his relationship with Kuroo, Akiteru called him for 283648th times, he had been pouting for a day, and now he was doing it again."

"Listen, I didn't call you to come here and poute at me. I have some problem."

"What is it?" Kise asked.

"Since we revealed our relationship, I've got threatening letters from his fans. I read some of it, they want me to break up with Tetsu, some of it told me to know my place and stop acting like a famous person. At first it was a mild warning and disappeared after a month. But now, it isn't. Nearly a month ago, a car almost hit me, then there was a letter on my door read 'it was a warning'. Next thing happened to Oikawa, his job got cancelled because of me, the letter said that. The last one, Akaashi. Someone hit him, no letter or whatever, but the bruises were cleary from being beaten. Bokuto-san was away for games that week, so he still doesn't know. Akaashi wants to keep it from me, but his coworker told me, they thought something is not right." The youngest blond spoke with anger, he wanted to give that person a lesson not to mess with his friends.

"That's so low." Said Akiteru, Oikawa and Akaashi were also his little brothers. He needed to do something.

"When I dated Tooru, some of his fans tried to harm me, but never done anything to my friends." Kise frowned when he thought about it.

"Is Yam ok?" Ukai asked.

"I called him and told him everything, he said he was fine, no one did anything to him. Maybe because he's in Miyagi that's why the culprit can't reach him, but I don't feel at ease with this situation. I already hire bodyguards for him and Hitoka."

"Did you hire someone for Tooru and Keiji?" Kise asked. 

"They don't want it. I already explained everything but they still say no. Tooru said he has Iwaizumi and Keiji said no because he doesn't like the idea."

"So all of your friends know about this situation?"

"Except Karasuno boys, not a lot of people know we're friend and I'm pretty sure they will overreact if I tell them. Apart from them is Tetsu. I don't want him to feel bad and I have rough ideas about the culprit. First of all, most of the letters were placed on my working desk. It's normal to place letters or flowers on it, the doctors or nurses can access the area with no problem and patients always tell them to give it to me. Most of the letters look the same from the outside, no one knows it is the threatening letters until you open it. Yet, the flowers aren't. Someone left Monkshoods on my table, nobody has an idea. That's impossible. They all know it's poison, even if they don't know, Monkshood is a very unique flower, if someone tells them to give it to me, they will remember that person. However, nobody knows the suspect. That person must place it on my desk him/herself, it has to be one of the doctors."

"They might be someone who can access the area, someone like janitors or cleaners." Kise argued.

"I've checked the security cameras. My apartment's CCTV stopped working at the time someone dropped the letters, I checked the database and found nothing wrong, I didn't find any code in the system, I guess someone paid the security guard to stop it, so I asked the receptionist to speak with the guard but they couldn't find him. They couldn't connect his number too. Then, I asked to check his profile, guess what? His CV disappeared as well. The wrongdoer isn't stupid, they know I'm going to check the database and find nothing wrong, so I will know it is the guard who turned off the cameras. They might tell the guard to escape after the last letter was placed because the lobby girl told me someone called him before he ran away. I also checked the cameras at the hospital, they stopped working 1-2 hours before someone dropped the flowers, so I started investigating the database and found a fake Z code."

The Z code was the code for professional hacker. There were three levels of it: X code for the easiest one, Y code for medium difficulty, the last one was Z code, the hardest to hack or remove. The 4ks could perform or remove X or Y code but not the Z code. Yet, they could if they did it together. 

"A Z code for somthing like this?" Kise raised his eyebrows. Hacking CCTV wasn't that difficult, they could do it with the X code.

"I get it/ Oh I see." Said Akiteru and Ukai at the same time.

"Care to tell?" The player asked, he was the only one who didn't get it.

"All hackers know the different between each code, most typical people don't. I believe 90% of hackers only tell their clients that an X code is for the easiest job and a Z code is for the most difficult one, nobody will know about their identity because it's the hardest code to read. However, as you just said, hacking CCTV is easy. Most of their systems are not complicate and do not support insights, they cannot write a Z code on basic devices such as security cameras. Still, no hacker gives more details since a Z code makes more money, that's why a fake Z code was writing on the system. The purpose is not to fool us, but to fool the client, they did they job but earn more money than they should. Any hackers or programers see the code can tell it was fake. The hacker can just write a normal X code, I guess the client won't know, but he chose to write a fake Z code." Akiteru explained to Kise.

"I get it." The younger smile. "That's why there was a fake Z code, someone who wrote the code didn't try to fool us, we will know it right away if we do the investigation. They just want to fool the client for extra money."

"Thanks to the hacker, now we know someone has enough money to hire a hacker, it isn't cheap." Said Akiteru. 

"That someone is definitely a doctor." The youngest gave his opinion.

"Why the doctors? Someone can act like a doctor or nurse and enter the room, the hacker can make an access card for them." Kise asked.

"First, the whole hospital know each other. If any of the doctors or nurses see a stranger or a patient in the private area, they will call security guards. No matter how good a hacker is, they can't make people invisible. The hospital is always full with people, it's hard to avoid meeting someone. So, the culprit must be someone who works there, who can access the area and nobody suspects anything. That person also has to have very much money to hire a hacker. I'm sure janitors and cleaners don't want to spend that much money on me, a nurse as well, the last choice is doctors." 

"I have a question, why didn't he/she asked the guard as he/she did at your apartment? Why did he/she hire a hacker?" Ukai asked.

"As I told you, everybody know each other very well in my workplace. The guards have been working there for a long time, unlike my apartment who is a new guard, the guards know each other's wife or husband, home, and children. Plus, their personal information are in the hospital database and profile papers in the information room. They can hack the data, but it's hard steal the papers from the room. If someone want to get in, they have to sign the name, time, date before getting in. It is hard to sneak in because there are always some guards or nurses in front of the room. I guess the culprit doesn't want to bribe many people."

"Damn my bro didn't go to Oxford for nothing." Kise teased his brother.

"Shut up, I'm serious here. I'll hack the data to find the client lists of last month."

"One more question. You said there are always people in the room, so why nobody saw the culprit when he/she dropped the flowers." Ukai asked.

"Good question. There is a short break between the night shift and nobody is in the room. It changed everyday, only the doctors on duty at that day know. It supports my theory that the culprit must be a doctor. However, there are more than 10 doctors at the night before the flower incidence. I need more evidence."

"Isn't it too risk?" Akiteru warned his brother.

"Who the fuck are we? We're from Tsukishima family, we have been raising to be an alpha above alphas. Or a merely hacker scare you?" 

"That's not it. I mean I'm a lawyer, Kise is a famous NBA player, Keishin is also a famous businessman, and you're a doctor. We have reputations to keep. If the hacker knows who we are, it's the end for us."

"Nobody will know it's us." Kei smirked.

"How? If the hacker is good enough to perform a (fake) Z code, they will know it as soon as you hack them." Kise asked.

"Kise, you and I will perform the DDoS and Kite will turn the PC into a grenade. Three seconds later, it will send the data and location of the hacker to us. It is too short for them to know who is us and no data can be restore after that." 

"You can turn a PC to a bomb?" Kise asked Akiteru, he had no idea that his brother could do something like this. 

"Oh I see, you were in LA at that time, so you didn't know. When our grandparents found out Kei is an omega, they disbanded Kei. Kite turned all eletronic devices in the house into bombs as a farewell. Nobody hurt, but they were so afraid of him. That's probably the reason why they don't mess with Kei anymore, Kite is scary when he wants to be." Ukai smiled at his brothers.

"Most of the hackers have their own programs for client lists, when we got it, everything ends. Nobody knows which client or any target of the client do this. Smart choice, I must say." Said Akiteru.

"So what are you going to do when you find out who is the culprit?" Kise asked the youngest.

"Give them the warmest welcome. Whoever hurt my friend deserves my rage."

"I can understand why you need Kite and Kise, but what can I help you?" Ukai asked Kei.

"Stop me when I lose my shit, I don't want to be a murder." Kei smirked. People who didn't know him might think it was a joke, but the alphas knew the youngest would do it.

"Let me join, can't let you have all fun." Ukai smirked.

"When can we start?" Akiteru ask.

"When you're ready."

The 4Ks continued their conversation till midnight. Kei forgot about his daily dinner with Kuroo and his phone battery had been dead since noon; he was preoccupied with thought of capturing the culprit and discussed everything with his brothers.  
\-------------------------------------------------

After Kuroo sent his friends off at 9 p.m., he called his part-time mother, Kozume Kenma.

"Kyeanmaaa" Kuroo whined when Kozume picked the call.

"What do you want Kuro?" 

"I want you to find some information about someone."

Kozume didn't say anything so Kuroo continued. "Kise Ryouta, the NBA player. I want to know what is the relationship between Kise and Kei. " 

"Kei? Tsukishima Kei, my lovely brother?" Kozume raised his voice a bit.

"Yeah. Or you know any Tsukishima?"

"Not exactly."

"Explain your not exactly." Kuroo frowned.

"Last year I went to Mr. Sugimoto's birthday party, I'm sure you don't know him but he is the owner of OZY chain hotels and I met his friend Mr. Tsukishima Gen, the owner of Tsukishima's corporate.... Don't tell me you and Bokuto do something stupid again?" 

𝐴ℎ.. 𝐼 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑎𝑤𝑎𝑘𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑚𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛. - Kuroo though

"No, I saw Kise hugged Kei in the lobby at our apartment, I just want to know the relationship between them. Anyway, do you think Kei related to Mr. Tsukishima?"

"If he's an omega then he's not related to Mr. Tsukishima Gen."

"Why? And how can you be so sure?"

"Kuro, the Tsukishimas are known for their pure alpha bloodline and intelligence. All members in their family are alphas. Look, I found the article about them, it says the youngest Tsukishima is Tsukishima Akiteru, the only son of Tsukishima Ichirou and Tsukishima Kaori. There is no way Kei is related to the family. Didn't you tell me his mother is German? Kaori doesn't sound like a German name and Akiteru is 24, he's older than Kei. There is no way he'll be the youngest Tsukishima if Kei is a member of the family. And I don't see any articles about Kise and Tsukishima... oh wait, the news says Kise is Oikawa's ex boyfriend."

"Ushiwaka told me already. They said Kise cheated on Oikawa. Hoshiumi said Kise cheated on Oikawa with Kei."

"Do you want me to conduct an investigation?" 

"No, thanks Kenma. I trust him, Kei is not that kind of person, but I just want to know what is their relationship. They seems close."

"It doesn't matter, Kei is your boyfriend and he loves you, I can tell. I also can tell that my baby strawberry is not a cheater, they must be close because of Oikawa. Don't worry."

"Yeah Ushiwaka told me too."

"Just talk to him, ok? I like him, I want you to last long with him."

"I like him too.. a lot. I want to ask him, but I'm afraid I'll make him feel uncomfortable. I don't want to sound like a possessive boyfriend."

"But you're."

"Thanks for pointing it out."

"Do whatever you want, but if you hurt him, I'll kill you. And you're disturbing my date with video games." 

"Alright big shot, I'll leave you to your games." 

"Yeah." Kozume said and ended the call.

Kuroo spent the night thinking about Tsukishima and Kise. He knew he could just walk to the blond's house and asked about their relationship, but what if Tsukishima felt uncomfortable after this? That was the last thing Kuroo wanted. He wanted to stop being negative, but how?

The blond didn't call him or picked his calls. They always had dinner together, but not today, not the day that Kise was with him, not the day that his boyfriend was busy with someone that wasn't Kuroo. Because today, Tsukishima was with the person who cheated on his best friend with someone and that someone could be... him.

Slowly, his eyelids become heavier as he unconsciously fell asleep... with his jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The rough timeline.  
> \- At the beginning of March 20x2, a car almost hit him.  
> \- A day later, he received the flowers.  
> \- In mid-March someone posted his photo on the internet and Oikawa's job was cancelled.  
> \- Week later he found out about Akaashi.  
> \- At the beginning of April the 4Ks met.
> 
> 2\. The 4Ks's age  
> \- Kei 21  
> \- Kise 22  
> \- Akiteru 24  
> \- Ukai 27/ I want a bad boy Ukai, so he had tattoos on his arms, a scar at his right eye (inspired by Kakashi from Naruto), and natural blond hair in this fic.
> 
> 3\. About technology stuffs are fictional.  
> 4\. 'I'm not a whore but I'm not a virgin either' I took this from the movie White Chicks (2004), it's one of my favorite movie, it's so funny.


	18. The Traitor

A few days later the 4Ks met at Ukai's house. 

Kei started reading the code and performed a distributed denial-of-service attack by disrupting the server, Kise immediately fetched the data directly from the database, then Akiteru started booting the hacker's PC up, all of a sudden something exploded and it turned into a mild explosion. 

Seconds later, they got the client lists. Kei examined each name deliberately, then his gaze stopped on the 6th client..... Shirabu Kenjirou.

𝑊ℎ𝑦?

The saddest thing about betrayal was that it had never come from your enemies, but from your friends and loved ones. And Kei was currently in that pain. 

The blond didn't understand why Shirabu did this to him; they were not best friend, but in the hospital, the med student was the closest person to him, he was his favorite student, they often hung out together. Kei taught him everything he knew, he even took responsibility for Shirabu's mistakes. So.. this was something he got from a person he trusted? There was no doubt the blond was going through an emotional crisis that he had experienced a couple times in his life, yet, he had never expected someone he called friend to betray him. The pain and rumination didn't seem to ever subside, it hit him close to home.

However, what happened, happened. He had to accept that Shirabu made a fool of him.

"Do you know someone?" Ukai asked him.

"...Yes." 

"Who?"

"My student, Shirabu Kenjirou."

"So?"

"'I'll give him a very warm welcome." He said as he smiled sweetly, his tone seemed like he was joking, but his brothers knew it wasn't. 

"What are you going to do." Akiteru asked.

"If he wants to play a game, I'll play his game. If he is a player, I'll teach him I'm a coach." Said the youngest. Then he smirked giving goosebumps to the alphas. Kei was terrifying when he was angry; nobody had ever had a guts to oppose the enraged Kei since they were young. 

"Play a game? That would be a long match! Why can't you do it today? I have to fly back to LA tomorrow." Kise pouted, he wanted to know how his brother would handle the situation.

"Kise's right, why can't you do it today or tomorrow?" Ukai asked.

"Come on, we all know Kei is always like this, he loves taking time and enjoys breaking his enemy's heart or brain." Said Akiteru.

𝐵𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑖𝑟 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑡𝑠? 𝐻𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑦𝑒𝑎ℎ.

Kei smiled then he sang Tendou's song, "バキバキに折れ 何を？ 心をだよ～ 粉々に砕け 何を？ 精神をだよ～"

The alphas looked at each other. 𝐼𝑠 𝑚𝑦 𝑏𝑟𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑙𝑜𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑑? Kei sang happily while producing a menacing aura, that wasn't something a person in their right mind would do. Then he suddenly stopped and said.

"The revenge is a dish that tastes best when served cold."  
\-------------------------------------------------

8 p.m. on Monday night, Shirabu arrived at the hospital parking lot. He turned off the car engine, unfastened his seatbelt to step out of the car, but he couldn't, the doors locked. The engine unexpectedly started working and playing music by itself, Shirabu tried to turn it off, but it didn't work; he was trapped in the car. While he tried to figure it out what to do, the lyric of the song made him stop thinking and listen to it. 

♫ ♪ 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥. ♫ ♪  
♫ ♪ 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨, 𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨. ♫ ♪  
♫ ♪ 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦. ♫ ♪  
♫ ♪ 𝘛𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯. ♫ ♪

Looking at the song's name, 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯, recalled of what he had done; the memory brought goosebumps to him, his mouth felt suddenly dry as goosebumps sprang up all over his arms. When the song ended, Shirabu heard the sound of the car doors unlocked itself. 

𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑚𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑏𝑒 𝑎 𝑐𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑐𝑖𝑑𝑒𝑛𝑡.  
\-------------------------------------------------

The next day after finishing his shift, he drove through a black billboard with red letters read '𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦?' on the way home, then the radio bagan to play the song confession all of a sudden.The omega parked the car on the roadside while thinking about the situation.

𝐻𝑜𝑤 𝑑𝑖𝑑 𝑖𝑡 ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑛? 𝑊ℎ𝑜 𝑑𝑖𝑑 𝑖𝑡? 𝑊𝑎𝑠 𝑖𝑡 𝑇𝑠𝑢𝑘𝑖𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑚𝑎? 𝐷𝑖𝑑 𝑇𝑠𝑢𝑘𝑖𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑚𝑎 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑠? 𝑁𝑜, 𝑖𝑡'𝑠 𝑖𝑚𝑝𝑜𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑏𝑙𝑒. 𝐻𝑒 𝑚𝑎𝑦 𝑏𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑠𝑒, 𝑏𝑢𝑡 ℎ𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑎 𝑛𝑜𝑟𝑚𝑎𝑙 ℎ𝑢𝑚𝑎𝑛 𝑏𝑒𝑖𝑛𝑔, 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑛𝑜 𝑤𝑎𝑦 ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑑 𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑚𝑦 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑓𝑒𝑐𝑡 𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑛.  
\-------------------------------------------------

On his day off, he brought his car to a service center for inspection to ensure that the engine was safe to be used. It took him the whole day for a complete examination of the radio, but found none. The mechanics said there was nothing wrong with the car, Shirabu insisted that the radio changed the song by itself, so they started working on the problem again.

Three hours later, the same mechanic came back with his friends, they said there was nothing wrong with the car and showed him the listed of all checkup. The omega left with frustration, he wanted to know what was wrong with his car. As he was driving, he unanticipatedly heard the laughter from the radio.

𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘?

He parked the car and looked at the radio screen, then he saw the word 'confession' and the song started playing. Shirabu tried to open the driver's seat door but he counldn't. Once again, he was trapped in the car.  
\-------------------------------------------------

Two days later, Shirabu went to work by a public transportation, he didn't want to be trapped in a car again. The omega was on the train when someone's phone rang, the ringtone was the song confession. He tried to find the owner of the phone, but there were many people on the train, so he gave up. 

Few minutes later his phone vibrated, he checked it and found out that it was his ringtone...... 𝑁𝑜 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑤𝑎𝑦!

Shirabu pressed the green button to answer the call, but his phone's screen was frozen, he was forced to listen to the song.

♫ ♪ 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨? ♫ ♪  
♫ ♪ 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘦. ♫ ♪  
♫ ♪ 𝘓𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺. ♫ ♪  
♫ ♪ 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯. ♫ ♪

It continued for minutes before the caller hung up, then a message popped up, it was '𝘚𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘰?' 

As soon as he read it, the omega called the number back, but it didn't connect. He gripped his phone tightly as his hands trembled from anger. This was too much, first it was his car, then it was his phone.  
\-------------------------------------------------

If making his car radio or his phone played the song was bad, how about his virtual assistant, Shiro?

One day after a long lecture, Shirabu arrived at his home, he was greeted by Shiro as usual.

"Shiro, wake me up at 6 a.m. tomorrow for class."

"What time should I wake you up for confession?"

The omega was stunned.. 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑑𝑖𝑑 ℎ𝑒 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑠𝑎𝑦?

"What?" He asked.

"I'll woke you up at 6 a.m., good night."  
\-------------------------------------------------

Next morning, the Monkshoods were placed on his desk.  
\-------------------------------------------------

After that day, Shiro's greeting was changed from 'Welcome back Shirabu' or 'Good morning Shirabu' to 'Did you make a confession today, traitor?' or 'It's morning, time for the confession'. It started to get on his nerve. The omega hadn't had a good sleep lately, he always woke up in the middle of the night and screamed for help; he also dreamed about his past actions or the worst future scenarios. Today was no different, he woke up from a bad dream and sweated excessively from head to toe, his heart was racing hard as he let a shaky sigh. 

In the dream, he was running away from Tsukishima, the blond was about to kill him but he woke up before he did. Suddenly, his phone rang, breaking the silence in the room. He reached for it and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Are you tried from running away?" 

..... 𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡!? Shirabu was startled. 𝐻𝑜𝑤 𝑑𝑖𝑑 ℎ𝑒 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑚𝑦 𝑑𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑚? But before he could say anything, the caller hung up.  
\-------------------------------------------------

Hearing the word confession everyday was bad enough, but today incident was the final straw.

He arrived at his desk and found a note from his Autopsy friend telling him to drop at a mortuary room if he had free time. He thought his fellow doctors and boyfriend just wanted to chat since all corpses were examined and removed from the room, they had a lot of free time; Semi always asked him to go there when he had nothing to do.

At 3 a.m., Shirabu had his little break, so he went to his not-so-appointment. As soon as he got in, the door closed by itself, making a crashing sound and echoing around the room. The screen in the room lit up showing the lyric of the song 'confession' as it was playing. The other screen displayed his pictures in his everyday routine: at his house, at the supermarket, at work, or even in the a car service center. The last screen lit up with the sentence '𝘐'𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶'.

The omega lost his mind, he yelled at everything in the room, then he screamed to his heart's content and threw all objects to the monitors. At this point, he was so sure that someone was messing with him and that person was definitely Tsukishima. 

Minutes later, the screens turned off immediately as the door opened, revealing a familiar silhouette. 

"Kenji?"

Shirabu turned to see the newcomer. "Eita."

"Omg what happened here?" Semi asked when he saw the objects in the room were scattered all over the place. 

"I- I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure? I heard your scream."

"Can we get out of here first?" Shirabu asked, he didn't want to stay here any longer.

"We need to clean the room before someone find out." 

15 minutes later, they got out of the room and walked back to Shirabu's ward. 

"So.. what's wrong?" The alpha asked.

"Can I stay at your house tonight?" 

"Of course, why not? You look so tired, did something happen?"

"I'll tell you when we reach your house."

At 9 a.m they were at Semi's hourse.

"So.. what's wrong?" The alpha asked again.

"Someone hacked my car, phone, and domotics automation's system."

"What?"

"It's getting on my nerve. I was trapped in the car listening to the same song, he also set that song as my ringtone, Shiro called me a traitor. But that isn't to worst. I was trapped in a mortuary room. The door locked itself and the screens showed my daily pictures with the word I'm watching you." 

Semi was speechless, he had no idea of what his boyfriend was facing.

"Are you the one who drop the note?" Shirabu asked. 

"It's Reon. We were waiting for you, but Taichi wanted some snacks so we went to the canteen. I didn't want you to wait, so I came back earlier and heard your scream."

"I was so scared and angry. I feel like I'm losing all of my privacy." Shirabu cried while hugging his alpha. "Last week I was dreaming that Dr. Tsukishima was about to kill me, I ran away and woke up. Then I got a call from an anonymity, he said are you tired from running away?"

"Wow.. That was... bad, only a psychopath would do this."

"It's Dr. Tsukishima."

"Excuse me?"

"It's Tsukishima! I'm sure it was him, he did all of this!"

"Come on Ken, the whole hospital know that you're his favorite student, he doesn't even try to hide." Semi argued. Tsukishima might be scary, but he wasn't a bad person. They rarely talked, but he often heard tons of good stories about the blond helping others when they had problems.

"It's him."

"What makes you think it's him? Ok, I get it. Is that because he was from Oxford, so you think he's smart enough to do this?"

"No."

"Then why?"

Shirabu remained silent for minutes, he looked into Semi's eyes and said, "I had a confession to make."  
\-------------------------------------------------

It had been 2 weeks since Tsukishima found out about the culprit - 15 days to be exact. He was waiting for Shirabu to make a confession while enjoying his beloved student's distress.

He started by hacking Shirabu's every electronic devices, it was easy. First he trapped the older in the car to enjoy the song. The second time he did it again, but added some extra gift by setting the gps on the car; when Shirabu drove past the designated latitude and longitude, the music would play automatically. Tsukishima set the designated point in front of the billboard that Ukai made just for him, big thanks to his powerful uncle.

He repeated the same process so many times to the point that Shirabu called for a car inspection service. Then the older avoided using his car, so the blond moved to his phone. 

Although the traitor was having a trouble with his life, Tsukishima didn't stop. He hacked the older's smart home AI, Shiro.

Also, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥. He wanted to give Shirabu a lesson, so he left the Monkshoods for him, nobody saw it since he was the only one in the room, he also stopped the CCTV from working. 

As he heard through Shiro's mic, the older seemed to have a problem with sleeping. The blond accidentally heard 'don't follow me' and 'please help, someone is follow me' when he randomly checked on him, so he thought he might run away from someone in the dream. Suddenly, Shirabu woke up, so Tsukishima called him because.. why not?

The last thing he did was considered to be a masterpiece of this year. He knew that Semi always asked Shirabu to visit him when he had free time and Taichi always craved for sweet during break, so he used the gap when nobody was there to attack Shirabu. He didn't want to physically harm the older, but he want to mentally harm him. Tsukishima wasn't called a cold heart for no reason, he knew how to love and how to hate. 

The blond had tons of Shirabu pictures from many security cameras or from the older laptop's camera that were hacked by him. He displayed it on the screen in a mortuary room while playing his new favorite song, confession. Then he saw Semi in the corridor, so he turned off everything before the alpha could see.

With all of this, he was so sure that the older was going to contact him soon (they had different shifts and rarely met.)

However, he didn't expect Ushijima to approached him.

"Dr. Tsukishima, can we talk?" The alpha asked when he saw Tsukishima left the hospital.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the gym? It's still a midday." The blond arched his eyebrow.

"I told them I have something to do, so I left first."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I think you already know."

"Tell me, I might not know." Tsukishima smirked.

Ushijima grabbed his wrist and dragged him to his car, he opened the door and pushed Tsukishima in. 

"Behave." The alpha growled.

"You should tell your fucking kohai, not me."

"You!" Ushijima grabbed his shirt collar. "You are trying to mess with him with your dirty tricks!"

"Hummm, is that all he tell you?"

"Shut up. We're going to his house. You own him an apology." 

The blond laughed at him, it was so funny.

"Why are you laughing?" Ushijima frowned.

Without any warning, he moved from his seat to the driver's seat where Ushijima was sitting and straddled him while his hands reached out to unbuckle the belt, then wrapped it around the alpha's neck.

"Trust me Ushijima-sann." The blond dragged the last syllable as he whispered into the alpha's ear. "I'm not someone who will apologize... it's you." 

The older was shocked, he was strangled by his friend's boyfriend. "Wha..t?" Ushijima asked faintly, he began to lose consciousness.

"This is the warning. Do not try to raise your voice at me. You have no idea what I'm capable of when I'm mad. You maybe stronger, but I'm quicker. I act fast and leave no evidence behind. Nobody will find the body, trust me." The blond said as his face quivered in a vindictive expression.

That was the last thing the alpha saw.

Hours later, Ushijima woke up when someone called him. He groaned and picked the called.

"Hello?"

"Ushijima-san where are you?" 

"Semi?"

"Yes, it's me. You told me you'll pick Dr. Tsukishima from hospital and come here, but it's getting late and you still are not here. Is there something wrong ?"

"I-"

"?"

"I'm not sure... I think Dr. Tsukishima is... dangerous."  
\-------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Ushijima, Semi, and Yamagata were in front of the hospital; they were waiting for Tsukishima.

"My my my.. what bring the almighty alphas here?" The blond smirked.

"Hello Dr. Tsukishima. Can we talk?" Sami asked.

"Did your boyfriend tell you anything?"

"A bit."

"Delight me with his story, I'll tell you mine."

"It's not a good idea to talk here, can we get in the car?"

Minutes later, they were inside the car. Semi told Tsukishima everything Shirabu told him. 

"No wonder why you hate me." The blond let a small grin after hearing eveything from Semi. Shirabu didn't tell him that he was the one who started messing with Tsukishima and his friend. He only told his friends that the blond tried to threaten him. "I'll tell you my story when we're at Shirabu's house. I need to have a word with him."

An Hour later, they were at Shirabu's house.

Nobody talked, they sat under the pressure of Tsukishima's vengeful aura, the ambiance was toxic enough to kill them alive.

"So Shirabu, mind telling them the true?" The blond asked in his sarcastic tone.

There was no response from Shirabu, so the blond continued.

"Since Tetsu and I publicized our relashionship, I've always got the threatening letters. I don't really care about it, but then someone tried to hurt me and my friends. A car tried to hit me, Tooru's job was cancelled, Keiji was beaten to a pulp. After the actions, there was always a letter leaving in front of my house telling me that it was my fault... and those letters had a faint smell of the Easter Lily."

Semi stopped breathing for a moment. The Easter Lily was Shirabu's scent.

"You get it right, Semi?" Tsukishima smirked. "He was my favorite student and I adored him, so I tried to turn a blind eye and found a new evidence, but it brought me to the solid one. Someone left the Monkshoods on my desk, I checked the CCTV to find the culprit but it was hacked. With the help of my brothers, we got the client lists from the hacker.. guess what? Shirabu Kenjirou was on the list.

"No..I- I didn't." Said Shirabu.

"You didn't what? 18 days, 432 hours, 25,920 minutes, 1,555,200 seconds. I'm waiting for you to tell me the truth and now you're telling me you didn't do it?"

"No Dr. Tsukishima, trust me. I did, but not all of it! I didn't hit Akaashi or cancelled Oikawa's job. How can I do something like that?, I'm just a mere doctor!"

"A fucking mere doctor don't know how to hire a hacker. Come back and talk to me when you get more brain and a better excuse."

"No no, listen. I sent you the letters and flowers, but I always leave it on your desk, not your house. Plus, I'll never pay for someone to harm you or your friends. It wasn't me!"

"Then why every letters had your lily scent? The material was also the same! A 120gsm. A4 paper with slightly brown on the edge, it's the papers from your desk that you accidentally spilt your fucking limited edition Mexico Oaxaca coffee on. The smell was very faint, but still recognizable. You always make a cup of coffee using the bean for me whenever I have a long surgery session. I like the smell, so I remember it." Tsukishima shouted at his student. He might not care to read the letters, but he randomly picked it to check the writing style. Then he found out that all letters had the same material and scent. He always thought it smelled like Shirabu, but he convinced himself that it was only his imagination.

"Why did you do that to him, Ken?" Semi asked. He was disappointed with his boyfriend.

"I-... I know about you and Ushijima-san?" Shirabu talked to Tsukishima.

"Me and Ushijima?"

"You cheated on him with Kuroo-san! Then you dumped him!!!"

"I did what!???"

"You cheated on Ushijima-san! I saw the kissing pictures of you and him, you were dating. Then you met Kuroo-san and dumped Ushijima-san for him. After Kuroo-san told his fans about you, Ushijima-san was so down, Tendou-san told me his heart was broken by the omega from England. It's you!" He twitched his hands as his lips quivered angrily. For Shirabu, Ushijima was his knight who always helped him when his schoolmates bullied him for being an omega in the school that was full with alphas.

"And here I thought Bokuto was the only person who has the problem with imagination." The blond rolled his eyes. "Listen, I've never dated Ushijima-san, we don't even talked that much. He was so down at that time because of Tooru, Oikawa fucking Tooru aka my model friend. He's a simp for him, bad taste I must say... Well, Ushijima-san always leaves comments on his IG, you can check his simpness there. However, Tooru is dating Iwaizumi-san. That might be the the reason of his sadness."

"It's true. I don't have any romantic feeling toward Dr. Tsukishima. And where did you see the photos?" Ushijima asked.

"Around the beginning of December, I was at Tendou-san's cafe, I always went there every Monday morning, a group of girls sat next to me and talked about Ushijima-san. The first girl told her friends that the owner is Ushijima-san best friend. The the second girl said something like, he is so lucky to be friend with a star athlete. The the last girl said Ushijima-san's boyfriend is the luckiest. Her friends said he's single, so the last girl handed her phone to her friends. The first girl said isn't Kuroo-san boyfriend, it attracted my attention, I turned to them and requested to see the photo, there were 5 of it. Both of you kissed, held hands, embraced in the photos. And last year, you and Tendou-san often refused our invitations when we wanted to hang out. Tendou-san was busy with his shop, but how about you? You had no practices, where did you go then? The answer was clear when the photos of you and a mysterious guy was on the news, then I remembered what Tendou-san told me about the omega from England. Everything fell into place."

𝑆𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡'𝑠 𝑤ℎ𝑦 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑠 𝑠𝑎𝑖𝑑 𝐼'𝑚 𝑎 𝑐ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑟. 

"That must be fake, but the one on the news is real. However, that person wasn't Tsukishima." Ushijima insisted. 

𝑂𝑓 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑠𝑒, 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑜𝑛 𝑜𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑛𝑒𝑤𝑠 𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑙𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡𝑙𝑦 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑟𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑛 𝑈𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑗𝑖𝑚𝑎, 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝐼'𝑚 𝑡𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑛 ℎ𝑖𝑚. 𝐹𝑜𝑟 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘 𝑠𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑆ℎ𝑖𝑟𝑎𝑏𝑢, 𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑏𝑟𝑎𝑖𝑛. - the blond thought but didn't say anything, he was busy doing something to his phone. 

Five minutes later he handed the phone to Shirabu and said, "These girls?"

The older omega looked at his phone, it was the CCTV footage on the day Shirabu met the girls. 

"Yes.. omg wait! How did you do it." 

"It doesn't matter. I still don't believe you, I lost all of my trust in you, it might be your backup plan or whatever, but if everything you said is true.. this is strange."

"Why?" Yamagata asked.

"The cafe was nearly empty, there were so many unoccupied table, but they chose to sit next to Shirabu? And normally people who come as a group, especially girls, don't sit at the bar."

"So that means they want Shirabu to hear their conversation?" Semi asked. 

"We have to find out who they are." Said Yamagata .

"It's useless, I think they were hired by someone, bet they don't know about that person's identity." The blond shrugged.

"Do you believe me now?" Shirabu asked Tsukishima. 

"Why you care?"

".. I'm sorry. I know you've been good to me and what I did to you is terrible, you don't deserve this."

".........."

"At first I didn't believe it, but the girls said Ushijima-san usually goes to his lover's place in Omotesando on Friday after practice, so I thought it was you because you always leave early on Friday and your house is in Omotesando ."

𝐼 𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑙𝑦 𝑏𝑒𝑐𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜-𝑠𝑎𝑛, 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑡𝑒𝑎𝑚, 𝑠𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑠𝑐ℎ𝑒𝑑𝑢𝑙𝑒. 𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑠𝑡𝑢𝑝𝑖𝑑 𝑏𝑖𝑡𝑐ℎ.

"Whatever, don't tell anybody about this. I don't want to worry Tetsu and my friends." Tsukishima left the place and went home.

When he arrived at his house,Tsukishima buried himself in his room, he needed to sort things out. First of all, he knew from the start that there was more than one culprit; Kuroo had many fans, so it was normal. However, there was something that didn't feel right. If they hated him to the point that they sent him threatening letters, then why there was no news about his identity? The haters always posted the victim's personal information on the internet, so other haters could attack that person as well. But many months had passed, he was still a mysterious blond, it didn't make sense.

Secondly, the letters always had the same material and scent; all the evidences showed that Shirabu was the culprit. However, his student wasn't that stupid; he might notice the coffee stains on the paper, so the recent letters used a new type of paper, but still had a subtle scent of lily. Yet, some of the letters used the old type of paper. At first he thought Shirabu might have been used to the old one, but after hearing from the older omega, there was some possibility that someone tried to place the blame on him.

Third, judging by the content of the letter, Tsukishima could categorise into two sections; the warning letters and threatening letters. The letters from the hospital were more like a flimsy warning. On the one hand, the one that always left on his front door was more like a final warning. If Shirabu didn't lie that he had never left any letters outside the hospital, it was cleary that there was other culprit who wanted Tsukishima to break up with Kuroo and would do anything to achieve it.

And the last thing, the culprit deliberately left the CCTV footage for him to see. Shirabu might leave it to support his lie or someone knew Tsukishima could trail from the code if they deleted it.

He came to the conclusion that Shirabu was the real culprit, but acted like someone tried to put the blame on him. Or, Shirabu was only a decoy, he was used by someone who knew about Shirabu's brotherly relationship with Ushijima and took advantage of it.

If the latter presumption was true, that person had to know Ushijima pretty well. The opposite hitter was an extremely secretive person, only Tendou and his teammates know his schedule.

Tendou and his teammates..... why would they do that? He had never done something bad to them.

Or so he thought.  
\-------------------------------------------------

In a middle of a night, two people were discussing about their evil plan.

"Ushijima left early today." An anonymous number one said.

"So?" An anonymous number two asked?

"Our target's shift ended at 3 p.m. today. I called the hospital, the nurse said Shirabu left as well... I think they talked today."

"That's good, everything is going according to plan... did you just yawn?"

"I'm sorry, it's 3 a.m. in Japan."

"Oh, I forgot. It's in the afternoon here."

"No problem. So... may I ask about our next move?"

"Our next move.." An anonymous number two smirked. "..eliminate Kuroo Tetsurou."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Tendou's song  
> "バキバキに折れ 何を？ 心をだよ～ 粉々に砕け 何を？ 精神をだよ～" (Keep breaking it, what is it? Oh it's their hearts. Keep shattering them into pieces. Huh, what is it? Oh, it's their spirits.) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhRCq_RpkjY
> 
> 2\. Shiro is the voice-controlled assistant that turns words into actions (inspired by Amazon Alexa) Shirabu named him Shiro because of its color.
> 
> 3\. Semi is an Autopsy doctor and Shirabu's boyfriend.


	19. Suna Rintaro

"What have you been up to lately?" Kuroo asked his boyfriend out of the blue.

Their relationship had been going incredibly well for a year, they loved spending time together. Then, seemingly out of the blue, Tsukishima was distant. The blond had been pretty distant in the past few months, they hardly had dinner or any activities together. When they were alone, the blond tened to zone out as if something always occupied his mind and his reaction became slower. Before jumping to any conclusions, Kuroo tried to reason why his boyfriend was pulling away from him; it was important to understand that there might be reasons why he suddenly grew emotionally distant and it was also important to avoid making any assumptions. He knew that the best solution was to be forward and asked him directly, yet his self-esteem became fluctuating as he tried to figure out if he did something wrong. Kuroo was fairly certain that he didn't create a problem, but it was obvious that Tsukishima grew less interested in their relationship. However, communication was the key to any healthy relationship, so he asked the blond after having dinner.

"Nothing, I'm just busy with works." 

"You been like this for months." Kuroo pouted. .

The blond looked at his boyfriend who slightly puffed out his cheeks like a child. Kuroo was right, he had been so obsessed with the threats and ignored his alpha since Valentine's Day, and it was almost May now. 

"I'm sorry, I was so engaged at works and things, but it's done now." He said and rested his head on the raven's shoulder, trying to get over the feeling of guilt that was crawling into his heart.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Umm... how about the day after tomorrow? Do you want to go somewhere together?"

"You don't have practice?"

"It's Golden Week.

"Oh.." 𝑆𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡'𝑠 𝑤ℎ𝑦 𝑚𝑦 𝑐𝑜𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑘𝑒𝑟𝑠 𝑠𝑎𝑖𝑑 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑎 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑 ℎ𝑜𝑙𝑖𝑑𝑎𝑦. ".. how can I forget about it."

"Well, you buried yourself with works and forgot about everything after all."

"Yeah, sorry abou that."

"Hey, it's fine. I just miss you. So, do you have any plan for Golden Week?"

"No, you?"

"I'll visit my mom in Ibaraki... I want to introduce you to her."

"......"

Kuroo opened his mouth to say something since the blond didn't say anything, but he was cut off.

"Of course." Said Tsukishima, his smile broadened until the dimple appeared. Introducing him to his family implied that their relationship was serious, there was no way he was going to say no.

Seeing the blond beamed with pleasure, Kuroo involuntarily smiled as he felt a stronger flow of love for his omega, then he slid an arm under his and gently took his hand in his, planting a warm moist kisses in the center of the palm.

"You will definitely be the death of me, Moonshine."  
\-------------------------------------------------

The first day of Golden Week came with the bad news, Tsukishima couldn't go to Ibaraki with him due to his heat.

At 8 a.m. Kuroo was sleeping when the blond called him.

"What's up Moonshine?"

"Mm.. Tetsu. Sorry, but I can't come with you today."

"Huh?"

"I'm in heat.."

"Ohh." The alpha was awake now, he sat up and repeated the sentence in his head, then he said, "Do you want to me to stay with you?"

"No. I'm good"

"Are you sure yout don't want me to go there?" Kuroo asked the blond agian. 

"I'm good, it's just unexpected. My heat isn't supposed to be today, it should be on next month. I was fine yesterday, Keiji and I went to Tooru's fashion show and everything was normal. Then, I came back, slept, and I felt hot. Anyway, Keiji will be here soon. You don't have to worry about me and I'm sorry that I can't go with you." 

"It's ok, take care Moonshine."

"You too."

Kuroo hung up the call and left his room, he met Akaashi in front of the apartment. 

"Good morning Kuroo-san." The younger greeted him.

"Morning." He greeted back.

"Are you leaving for Ibaraki?"

"No, not yet. I'm going to buy food for my Moonshine, he's in heat... well, you already know about this.

"I'm surprised to hear that you two have never spent time during heat or rut together."

"Well... thing happened." 

Kuroo and Tsukishima made an agreement to stay away from each other, as much as possible, if Tsukishima was in heat or Kuroo had his rut. It was a smart choice that kept him in check; he once accidentally met the blond during his heat and it awoke his primitive alpha side. Being hit with the heat made his reasoning ability vanish, he wanted to act violently as the omega increased an extremely attractive pheromone; however, he didn't. Kuroo had to bite his tongue to gain his consciousness and stayed away from his boyfriend for their own safety.

Seeing the discomfort expression, Akaashi only nodded. He already heard some part of the story from Bokuto a year ago; his alpha was so proud with his bro when he heard that Kuroo could resist an omega's heat, who knew that Kuroo Tetsuroo could control his dick. 

"I'm glad you can control yourself and act like a good alpha. Please take care of him." Said Akaashi, a small smile appeared on his face, he knew his salty friend was in good hands.

The older gently smacked the younger's back and said, "It's one of my life's goal."

An hour later Kuroo came back and dropped the food and his shirts in front of Tsukishima's room, he called Akaashi to get it and left to Ibaraki.  
\-------------------------------------------------

On the 3rd day of Ōgon Shūkan, Kuroo received a consolation prize from God.

The alpha called to check on his omega's condition since Akaashi left for Shizuoka with Bokuto on the second day of Golden Week, so Tsukishima was alone. 

"..."

"Hello?"

"... Tetsu..ah"

"Hey Moonshine, are you ok?"

"Urgg.. yeah.."

"How was your day?"

"....."

"Kei?"

"Keep talking.. umm."

"Are you.. oh shit." Kuroo wasn't a stupid person, he knew what his omega was doing at the moment. 

The thought of his Moonshine was releasing himself while talking to him made the blood rush to his manhood; it pushed his demand button. Kuroo cradled a phone between his shoulder and head, hands unbuckled his pants and let it drop around the ankles, then he kicked it off with his foot and grabbed a lube in his bag.

"Since when did you become this naughty, huh?" Kuroo asked as he freed his throbbing member from its prison. 

"Ah.. mm..."

"I want you to play with your nipples." Kuroo said with a husky voice.

"Yes, alpha... urgg.. ahh."

Doing as he was told, Tsukishima kneaded his nipple with his thumb, pinching and rolling it between his fingers. He closed his eyes and pinched the perk bud while imagining that it was Kuroo's teeth. The thought of his alpha assaulting his pink nipples sent a shiver spread across his body, his breath started to quicken as he felt his entrance was getting wetter.

"Dont' suppress your voice, let me hear your dirty moan." He commanded as he gave his cock a few strokes to release the pressure that has been building. 

"A- ah.. yes."

“Good boy, now, run your fingers down to your sweet hole and tell me how do you feel.” He ordered again.

The blond complied and moaned when he inserted the first finger. "..it's not enough."

"What is not enough?"

"I.. ah.. want more."

"Then add more fingers, put the phone on speaker, turn on the camera and let me see how wet is your pussyass." 

Kuroo heard the shuffle sound of something moved, followed by a muffled voice of the blond. A minute later he saw Tsukishima was on all fours, turning his back to the camera, and dug three fingers deep into his hungry rim, then he started scissoring his already loose hole.

Seeing his boyfriend fingered himself, Kuroo squeezed his cock tighter as he bit his lips, groaning softly and letting his head fall back while he was easing the pressure.

"Oh baby, that was so hot, come closer." The alpha said hoarsely, voice filled with lust and demand.

The blond moved closer, he dipped his fingers in his wet pucker hole as his cum was pooling between his legs, then he looked pass his shoulder and met with the alpha's intense stare. Tsukishima let out a whimper, he loved when he was trapped under the weight of Kuroo’s predatory gaze, it drove his submissiveness as an omega crazy.

“Yeah keep going, keep fucking yourself just like that. Ah shit, my dick was about to bust.” Kuroo directed.

Tsukishima licked his lips and continued thrusting his digits but it wasn't enough, he wanted more, he needed something that was bigger and longer than his fingers, then he remembered the toy that Oikawa gave him as a New Year's gift. 

Kuroo saw his boyfriend left the bed, made a beeline to his wardrobe and searched for something, then he came back with a long object in his hand. The alpha looked at the item closely and realised that it was a suction cup dildo.

"Oh shit, where did you get it baby?" 

"Oikawa gave me."

"Never used it before?"

"No."

"Then why use it now?"

"...."

"Tell me." The alpha growled in a throaty tone making Tsukishima surrendered.

"Y- your big cock expands my ass into your shape and I'm no longer satisfied with my fingers."

Kuroo groaned, he wanted to bury his excalibur dick deep so far inside the blond's ass and whoever could pull it out would be crowned King Arthur, but he couldn't; all he could do was wrapping his dick and pumping himself.

However, he wasn't the only person who was desperately horny; Tsukishima positioned himself on top of the dildo and was ready to take it.

"Who said you can ride it without my permission?" The alpha interrupted him.

The blond was on the verge of begging, his teary pleading eyes was darkened by lust, his member was hard as a rock, his hole was clamping wanting to be penetrated.

"Tell me how do you want me to fuck you, Moonshine."

"Tetsu, please..."

"Don't make me repeat myself again." Kuroo demanded a second time.

"I want you to rail me hard with that monster dick of yours, fuck me til I can't walk, choke me to death, fill me with your seed and make me cum until there is no juice left."

Letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, Kuroo stroked his erection fast as it was getting bigger, his milk gushed out from his cock coating his fingers and his own shaft. Never in his life had he been lewdly provoked by words; Tsukishima did a very good job arousing every sense of his desire.

"Good boy." Kuroo praised him. "Now give me a good show and moan for me."

Needless to be told twice, Tsukishima slowly sank his ass into the dildo, the girth didn’t match his alpha but it was still big, he let an obscene moan when the tip of the toy reached his prostate. The blond arches back, swiveling his hips and bouncing on the artificial organ causing his cock to follow the movements as his precome started dripping down onto the sheets. He moaned loudly as if he was eaten by a monster, he counldn't care less; not even think about it, let alone try to tone it down.

"God.. Kei, you're so beautiful." Kuroo rasped.

Tsukishima kept riding and rocking on the toy, it was stretching his burning ass with its large girth as he continued his short but brutal thrusts. He looked into Kuroo's eyes, the sensation of being watched by his alpha while fucking himself sent a thrilling ecstasy to his dick. The blond bucked his hips and sped up the moves, he closed his eyes as his head tilted back, giving Kuroo's a clear view of his Adam's apple, then he let a high-pitched wail when he was closed.

"Ahh! I- I'm going to cum." The blond sobbed, the heat was so intense; he could cum without touching the front.

"Yes baby, cum with me, I'm close too." The raven said as he rubbed his hard member faster and faster wanting to release his seed at the same time.

"Ohhh gosh! Yes yes! I'm cumming! Ahh!!" Tsukishima cried while his body was quivering from reaching the climax, Kuroo followed not long after that.

The blond collapsed right after he cummed, it was his 6th times today.

"Moonshine, you ok?" 

"... Yeah."

"Take it out, you need to clean up."

Tsukishima obeyed his commands; slowly, he plucked out the dildo from his burning interior, white liquid began spouting out. creating a soft squelching sound.

𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑠𝑜 𝑒𝑟𝑜𝑡𝑖𝑐. - Kuroo thought

"Baby, you need to clean up and rest."

"Mmm yeah, miss you Tetsu."

"me too, see you soon my love."  
\-------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima woke up the next morning and found out that his heat was subdued; no, not only it was subdued, but it was completely gone. That was so abnormal, his heat usually lasted 7-10 days, but it took only 3 days this time. However, he was too embarrassed with what he did yesterday, so he forgot about it. His mind focused on the indecent acts that the fully conscious Tsukishima wouldn't do; he wouldn't talk dirty or did a sex phone, but the Tsukishima in the heat did it anyway - three times to be exact.  
\-------------------------------------------------

On the 5th day of the Golden Week, Hinata dragged him to the party. 

It was predictable that the blond refused his invitation, but it was also expectable that the tangerine didn't give up. Without knowing how, Tsukishima was in the celebration of Hinata and his teammates. The team had games in Europe before the holidays and came back with victory, they reserved the whole nightclub to celebrate their winning.

The blond looked around to see if he could left earlier since he didn't want to end up being Nishinoya's designated driver (Asahi was in Italy for his job, he couldn't come to pick the older omega up and Kageyama had Hinata to take care of, so Nishinoya was left with him). While he was thinking about his escape route, someone approached him.

"Long time no see, Tsukishima."

The blond turned to see who was the speaker. "Suna-san?"

"Hello." The alpha smiled.

"Ah yes, long time no see and congratulation on your victory."

"Thank you. Didn't you go anywhere this week?" Suna quirked one eyebrow.

"I supposed to go somewhere with Tetsu but I have something to do, so I didn't go with him."

"Tetsu?"

"Oh, it's Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou."

"So you are still dating him? No offend, but it's longer than I expected."

"People tend to think that a lot, I don't mind."

"I was really shocked when Hinata told me you guys are dating. You always rejected my invitations, but next thing I know you're with him."

"Urg, I was busy at that time." The blond rolled his eyes.

"Does that mean you'll go on a date with me if you're not busy?" Said Suna, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Don't push your luck." 

30 minutes later Ryunosuke and Saeko joined the party, the rest of the night went in a wink. The eccentric Karasuno boys tried to get him drunk; Tsukishima did his best to avoid but they were persistent, so he drank some drinks which were stronger than he expected. Not long after that, the blond felt a bit tipsy and started to enjoy the party; he dropped his salt and responded, like a normal person - without snarky comments, when someone talked to him, he even danced with Hinata and Nishinoya. Saeko took a group selfies and sent it to Akiteru who was in England for work, Ryunosuke sent it to his wife, Nishinoya sent it to Asahi, and Hinata sent it to Yamaguchi. Kageyama was left with Tsukishima watching their friends created a small commotion. The blond slightly smiled, he didn't want to admit but he loved spending time with them, they were loud and annoying, but they always made him feel like home (in the same way Yamaguchi, Akaashi, and Oikawa did). 

"It's rare to see you smile, Beanpole."

"Shut up, King."

"Tadashi told me you're supposed to be in Ibaraki with Kuroo-san, why are you still here?"

"I was in heat on the first day of Golden Week, I don't know how, but it's gone in 3 days."

Kageyama looked at him with wide eyes. "What the fuck, why didn't you tell us? It's dangerous for you to be here!"

"Chill, I feel completely normal and I don't smell like I'm in heat."

The alpha didn't believe him, he leaned in to sniff, but he didn't smell any excess pheromone from the blond; his scent was normal, not too seductive or inviting, it was his usual strawberry honey scent with an oakwood and a spiced tobacco scent...... 𝑊𝑎𝑖𝑡... 𝑎𝑛 𝑜𝑎𝑘𝑤𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑎 𝑠𝑝𝑖𝑐𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑐𝑜 𝑠𝑐𝑒𝑛𝑡? 𝐼𝑠𝑛'𝑡 𝑠𝑢𝑝𝑝𝑜𝑠𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒 𝑎𝑛 𝑎𝑙𝑝ℎ𝑎'𝑠 𝑠𝑐𝑒𝑛𝑡? 𝐶𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑘 𝑜𝑓 𝑖𝑡, 𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜-𝑠𝑎𝑛 ℎ𝑎𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑑 𝑜𝑓 𝑠𝑚𝑒𝑙𝑙, ℎ𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑒𝑘𝑠 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑎 𝑚𝑎𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑒 𝑑𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑒𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑠 𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑦𝑏𝑜𝑦 𝑤ℎ𝑖𝑐ℎ ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠. 𝐼𝑡'𝑠 𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑦 𝑢𝑛𝑖𝑞𝑢𝑒, 𝑠𝑜 𝑖𝑡 𝑎𝑏𝑠𝑜𝑙𝑢𝑡𝑒𝑙𝑦 𝑏𝑒𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔𝑠 𝑡𝑜 ℎ𝑖𝑚. 𝐷𝑜𝑒𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑚𝑒𝑎𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘𝑒𝑑? 𝐼𝑡'𝑠 𝑡𝑜𝑜 𝑠𝑡𝑟𝑜𝑛𝑔 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑎 𝑠𝑖𝑚𝑝𝑙𝑒 𝑡𝑜𝑢𝑐ℎ... 𝑂𝑚𝑔! 𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑙𝑡𝑦 𝐵𝑒𝑎𝑛𝑝𝑜𝑙𝑒 𝑤ℎ𝑜 𝑎𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑠𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑛𝑜 𝑡𝑜 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑜𝑛 𝑤ℎ𝑜 𝑡𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑠 𝑡𝑜 ℎ𝑖𝑡 𝑜𝑛 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑙𝑒𝑡 𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜 𝑇𝑒𝑡𝑠𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑢, 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑎𝑚𝑜𝑢𝑠 𝑤𝑜𝑚𝑎𝑛𝑖𝑧𝑒𝑟, ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 ℎ𝑖𝑚?

"Ew what the fuck you think you're doing? Get off me." Said the blond, interrupting Kageyama's thought. 

"You smell like Kuroo-san." The alpha grinned, it was a rare chance for him to tease the blond, normally it was Tsukishima who did it to him, he wasn't going to let this chance to return to flavor slip.

As expected, the blond didn't reply, he frowned as he pursed his lips, but Kageyama could see the intensely blushes on the face, ears, and nape.

"Shut up." Tsukishima hissed.

"I haven't say anything." Kageyama smirked.

"I know what you're going to say, shut up or I'll make you."

The alpha stopped, he still loved his life and wanted to live longer, upsetting Tsukishima was a death wish, he didn't like to take a risk.  
\-------------------------------------------------

On the 6th day he was dragged to the party by Hinata again. The ball of energy gave him a pity reason that it was almost his birthday, so it was an early celebration which was too early if you asked him, Hinata's birthday was in June. But whatever it was, Tsukishima had to accept his fate; he was stuck with these chaotic boys.

Just like yesterday, Suna accompanied him. The alpha didn't hide his interest in him, in fact, he was pretty obvious. Suna always flirted with him and gave him little touches when he had a chance. Tsukishima didn't mind the contact, but he had a boyfriend and Kuroo wasn't going to like this, so he always dodged the touch. Luckily for him that Nishinoya was drunk, so he excused himself to assist the older omega. The blond bid his farewell, saying that he had to send the libero home, he was ready to leave when Kageyama stopped him. The alpha said Nishinoya could sleep at his place with Hinata tonight, so the blond let they take the older home. Tsukishima was about to catch a new cab, but Suna dragged him back to the party.

"Suna-san, I have to go home. It's getting late." The blond tried his best to politely reject him.

"I told you to call me Rin, we're at the same age."

"Some of your teammates still call you Suna, don't you think it will be weird if I call you by your name?"

"Fuck them, I don't care." The alpha smirked.

"Don't be an ass, I have to go."

"Come on Tsukishima, you have always said no whenever I ask you to go somewhere with me, it's been like what? 3 or 4 years?. Just a few drinks and I will let you go home, ok?"

Tsukishima wanted to reject but he didn't. Suna words were full with sulk and disappiotment, it somehow reminded him of Hirugami, the brunette said the same thing to him when Tsukishima told him that he was dating Kuroo.

Knowing that it was his defeat, the blond sighed and followed Suna.

"Just a few drinks, and I'll go home." He said when they arrived at the table.

"You have my word." The fox smiled.

The first sip was so strong and nasty, it also carried the after taste. The blond made a bitter face after drinking it, he wrinkled his nose and turned his face to Suna wanting to know what was in the shot.

"That's the Three Wise Men." Suna told him.

"Eww you chose the stongest drink for me!"

"Mine is Spicy Fireball Shooter, wanna change?" 

"It doesn't make any difference!"

"You don't have to drink it if you don't want, but you said you will go back after the drink, so if you don't, you'll stay here with me tonight." Suna pursed his mouth in a self-satisfied smirk.

"You know I can just walk away, right?" The blond arched his eyebrow.

"You know.. I bought a cake before I come here." 

"So?" 

"Strawberry shortcake from Laz." 

𝐿𝑎𝑧? 𝑂𝑛𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑠𝑡 𝑓𝑎𝑚𝑜𝑢𝑠 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑝𝑠 𝑖𝑛 𝑇𝑜𝑘𝑦𝑜, 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑖𝑟 𝑐𝑎𝑘𝑒𝑠 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑠𝑜 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑤𝑎𝑖𝑡 𝑎𝑡 𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑡 2 ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑠 𝑏𝑒𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑔𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑝. - the blond thought as his mouth was watering.

Suna looked at him, it was more efficient than he expected, the alpha swore he could see the twinkling in Tsukishima's eyes. Hinata, Kageyama, and Nishinoya always bought cakes to the blond when they upset him, they told Suna that the blond had a sweet tooth and strawberry shortcake was his favorite.

"So, still want to leave?" The fox asked?

"Well... talking a bit won't hurt anybody." 

They spent time talking about things: works, food, games, or series; the conversation went smooth with no awkward pause. Suna wasn't a talkative person, but he wanted to be when he was with Tsukishima; the blond was his four-year-one-sided love after all. 

"Good?" He asked as he looked at the omega who enjoyed eating the cakes.

"It's one of the best! I have always wanted to try this one, but I'm too busy with work and stuff, so I have no time to wait in the long line. Thanks Suna!" Tsukishima smiled from ear to ear.

𝑂ℎ 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑠𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑒, 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑚𝑎𝑘𝑒𝑠 𝑚𝑒 𝑓𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑓𝑜𝑟 ℎ𝑖𝑚.

His mind flashed back to the day they met.

July 20x8, Suna joined the XXX team and met Nishinoya Yuu. The omega was small but talented, he was a real friendly person; although he wasn't an outgoing person, he got along well with the omega and everyone in the team loved him, who didn't? The libero often mentioned his underclassmates and friends, Suna paid no attention, but one of the names caught his mind, Tsukishima Kei - what a beautiful name. Since he was young, he often heard the name 'Tsukishima' on the news, later he found out that they were a famous clan of pure blood alphas. The fox thought he was one of Tsukishima family members, but Nishinoya told him that his Tsukishima was an omega, so he thought it was his misunderstanding. Leaving that aside, Suna had always thought it was a pretty last name with a romantic meaning.

A year later Hinata and Kageyama joined the team, everybody knew right away that they were the famous kohais of Nishinoya. The Karasuno boys continued sharing the stories of their high school days with the crew and everybody liked it, but Tsukishima had never been in the scene, except the studied part.

Wanting to know more about his favorite name, Suna asked them about him. Then he was informed that the blond never went to Karasuno and didn't even live in Japan. The most awesome thing about Tsukishima was the fact that he got into Oxford, one of the best university in the world, when he was only 15 as a medical student. Everybody was stunned with the information, they demanded them to show the blond's pictures, they wanted to know what was Tsukishima like, Nishinoya didn't show them, he only grinned and told them "𝑦𝑜𝑢'𝑙𝑙 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑠𝑜𝑜𝑛."

October 20x9, three months after the conversation, the team was in Cheltenham for the matches. When the games ended, Nishinoya, Hinata, and Kageyama told the coach they were leaving to visit a friend in Oxford; not wanting to leave two omegas with only one alpha, the coach said no. However, the rest of them told the coach that they were going to join them, they wanted to meet Tsukishima, the prodigious kid, so the coach gave them a permission.

Two hours later they were in front of the University of Oxford, Kageyama called the blond to pick them up in front of the campus. Minutes later, Tsukishima appeared and the team dropped their jaws on the floor. 

Kageyama looked at his teammates, funny expressions plastered on their faces: Nicollas gave a long fixed stare at the blond with wide eyes; large pupils let others know that he liked what he saw, Nishinoya and Hinata squatted down with a hand dramatically clutched on their hearts, Ojiro was gasping while elbowing his high school mate in the ribs, the said high school mate AKA Suna stood still but didn't leave his eyes from the blond, he just forgot how to breathe.

Looking at the iconic work of art in front of him, Suna wheezed when his grayish-yellow narrow eyes met the molten gold one; Tsukishima's appealing eyes magnetized his interest. The alpha attentively observed Tsukishima's features: big and round honeycomb eyes paired with long pale eyelashes and soft wavy blond hair made him appear like a seraph, small nose with pointed tip was proportionate on his face, pink full pouty lips looked so tempting, a wonderful lean physique with long limbs and torso topped with soigné clothes allowed Suna to admire the splendid shape. Tsukishima was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life, he was an angel in disguise.

"What?" Tsukishima asked.

"Huh?"

"Did you just say I'm an angel in disguise?"

"..Oh shit, I said that?"

"Yeah" Said Ojiro.

"Sorry, I was doing a narration in my head."

"How do you describe me?"

Suna paused and thought about what Hinata always told him. "Salt."

Tsukishima looked at him, then he smirked. "So I'm the salt angel?"

"I've never said you're an angel."

"You just said 'he is an angel in disguise'."

"I said he not your name." Suna smirked.

"Jackass."

"Hurry up and get on my level already."

"You mean degrade?"

"Touché. By the way, I'm Suna, Suna Rintaro. Not sure if it's nice to meet you."

The blond let a small laugh, not many people could keep a banter with him. Seeing the smile, that was the moment Suna Rintaro fell hard for the blond.

"The feeling is mutual and I'm Tsukishima Kei, your salty angel."

Suna was taken back to the present when he saw the blond stole drink.

"That's mine."

"Hehe." The blond giggled. 

That was rare, 𝐷𝑖𝑑 𝑇𝑠𝑢𝑘𝑖𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑚𝑎 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑔𝑖𝑔𝑔𝑙𝑒? The alpha frowed as he looked at four shot glasses next the the blond. 𝐷𝑎𝑚𝑛 𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛?

"Hey, I think you're drunk. I'll get you home." 

Suna left the place with Tsukishima on his shoulder, the drunk blond didn't want to leave yet, he had to carried him to his car. 

"What is your address?" he fastened Tsukishima's seat belt.

"Keep driving." The blond ordered and Suna did as he was told, he wanted to spend time with the blond anyway.

30 minutes later, he found himself singing and shouting with Tsukishima. He wanted this moment to last forever, but as much as he wanted to stay with him, he realised that this omega was taken, it wasn't good for them to stay together for so long, he was afraid that he was going to lose his self-control. Suna tried to call someone who knew Tsukishima's address but his phone was already dead, the last choice was to ask the blond himself.

"Where is your home?" He asked as he parked a car in front of the club, he didn't know the blond's address, so he drove back to the start.

"Home? I'm homeless! They kicked me!!" The blond shouted with teary eyes and pouty lips; that was cute tho.

Suna let a soft laugh, he didn't know Tsukishima had a childish side. "Come on, tell me.. or you wanna come home with me." He teased.

"You'll take me home? Hehehe How kind you areeeee." The blond reached to pull his cheeks, stretching it widely.

Suna was stunned by the action, Tsukishima's hands were soft against his cheeks while he smiled innocently at him. Suna blinked as his body temperature rose making his face turn as red as a tomato.

"Why your face is so red? Are you sick? Lemme check." The blond said as he connected their foreheads together.

Suna eyes went wide and everything around them went quiet as if they were the only two people in the world. Tsukishima was so close and he smelled so good, so appealing. He looked into the blond's eyes while the song hostage from Billie Eilish was playing in the background.

♫ ♪ 𝘎𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘱𝘴 ♫ ♪  
♫ ♪ 𝘍𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬 ♫ ♪  
♫ ♪ 𝘎𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 ♫ ♪  
♫ ♪ 𝘒𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬 ♫ ♪

Letting his animal instinct took over him, Suna grabbed Tsukishima's neck and kissed him hungrily. He knew with all of his heart that it was inadvisable; he shouldn't have kissed Kuroo's boyfriend, but he was craving to touch the blond for years. 

♫ ♪ 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦 ♫ ♪  
♫ ♪ 𝘈𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦? ♫ ♪  
♫ ♪ 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭 ♫ ♪  
♫ ♪ 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘵 ♫ ♪  
♫ ♪ 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦 ♫ ♪  
♫ ♪ 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘤 ♫ ♪  
♫ ♪ 𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘤 ♫ ♪

Suna deepened the kiss, snogged him even harder without knowing that Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima's alpha, was standing and watching them in front of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> Sorry for the late update, I was busy helping my friend made a Valentine's gift for his girlfriend. (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)


	20. I Trust You

Golden Week or Ōgon Shūkan was a long holiday series that contained a number of Japanese holidays: Shōwa no Hi, Kenpō Kinenbi, Kokumin no Kyūjitsu, Midori no Hi, and Midori no Hi. Since it offered so much for the day off, people appreciatively treasured it like they were preserving a jewel, they considered the holiday as an opportunity to enjoy their time with family or friends, separating their lives from all the hard works and drowning themselves in happiness.

It was the goal that Kuroo was planning to do, he wished to experience his long stress-free and relaxing day; however, he didn't.

The Kuroo family (minus his father) were in the rural area of Ibaraki, his mom wanted to spend the holiday with no people around, so they decided to rent a house and enjoy the whole peaceful week there. Everything went smoothly, they had a good time until the fourth day of May (the sixth day of Golden Week), someone dropped a bomb on him.

Not knowing who was the sender, an envelope was left in front of the house followed by a doorbell. His sister took it and gave it to him when she saw the name 'Kuroo Tetsurou' on it, the male alpha opened it, hazel eyes sparkled with inquisitiveness. In the envelope was some pictures of his omega with three different guys.

The first one was a picture of a tall guy with messy black hair and thick eyebrows, patting Tsukishima's hair while smiling at him in front of their apartment.. 𝑤𝑎𝑖𝑡, 𝑖𝑠𝑛'𝑡 𝐴𝑘𝑎𝑎𝑠ℎ𝑖'𝑠 𝑐𝑜𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑘𝑒𝑟? Kuroo saw him once when he visited Akaashi's workplace with Bokuto. In the second picture, Kageyama kissed Tsukishima's neck. He didn't see it clearly because of the darkness, but from the angel, Kuroo couldn't think of anything else. And the last one, Tsukishima hugged.. 𝑈𝑘𝑎𝑖 𝐾𝑒𝑖𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑛, 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑦𝑎𝑘𝑢𝑧𝑎 𝑠𝑎𝑖𝑘𝑜-𝑘𝑜𝑚𝑜𝑛? 𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑙𝑙?

Aside from the photographs, there was a note left in the envelope.

𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘭𝘶𝘵, 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘐𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘬𝘪, 𝘩𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘞𝘘𝘘 𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘣𝘶𝘺𝘢, 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘒𝘢𝘣𝘶𝘬𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘰 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘎𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦.  
𝘓𝘰𝘷𝘦, 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘯.

Kuroo ran to the front door to see if there was anybody around but found none, there was no security camera around here as well, so he didn't know who was the sender. He couldn't do anything about it, all he could do was saying that this was full of shit and photoshopped, he trusted his partner with all of his heart, he thought some shitty fans just wanted to mess with him. Plus, his Moonshine was in heat, he couldn't even walk, let alone go clubbing.

However, Kuroo drove back to Tokyo hours later. It wasn't because he suspected his omega, but he was afraid that someone might try to harm his boyfriend.

At 10 p.m. he arrived at his apartment; the traffic was crazy, it took him 4 hours before reaching his residence. Kuroo went to see his boyfriend, but no one answered the doorbell. Did it mean Tsukishima wasn't home? .... 𝐻𝑜𝑤? He thought as he frowned. It was a stupid choice to go outside at night while having a heat. Tsukishima wasn't stupid enough to do something like this.

The alpha grabbed the phone to call his boyfriend, but he saw Kozume's message saying he wanted to meet, so he called the beta.

"Where are you? Why I can't contact you for a week?" His friend asked as soon as he picked the call. 

"I was in the rural area of Ibaraki, there was no signal. Didn't I tell you?"

"Where is Kei?" 

"I don't know, I'm looking for him. He might go to convenience store."

"Didn't you say he is in heat?"

"Yeah, it might subdue."

"In six days? Normally, it takes at least 7 or 8 days you know? Except.... he got the help by alphas."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Come to my house, I'll show you something."

"I can't, not now. I have to look for him, it's dangerous for him to be alone at night."

"I'm pretty sure he is with someone."

"Who? Akaashi and Oikawa aren't in Tokyo now, Yamaguchi?"

"I don't know Kuro, just come, please."

Ok, that was weird. 𝐷𝑖𝑑 𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑠𝑎𝑦 𝑝𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒?

"Kenma, what's wrong?"

"......."

"Listen, I love you, you are my best friend, but I have to find Kei. I'll be there as soon as I found him, ok?"

"Kuro, you don't understand... he's with someone."

"What do you mean?"

"He.. cheated on you."

"What?"

"Just come, ok? I'll tell you eveything."

20 minutes later, Kuroo was in Kozume's house.

"Someone dropped this at my mailbox, it is a blind spot for the CCTV and nobody saw the sender, so I don't know who did this." Said Kozume. He looked... terrible? The beta looked like he hadn't slept since World War II.

Kuroo looked at the objects, it was the pictures of Tsukishima and.... 𝑈𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑗𝑖𝑚𝑎? The first photo they got in a car together and in the second one, Tsukishima straddled Ushijima.

"I didn't believe it, Kei isn't a cheater, my little dino is lovely and I like him. Plus, some of your exs and fans are crazy, I thought they photoshopped it, so I didn't tell you... until I witnessed it with my own eyes a couple days ago." Said Kozume.

"Huh?"

"There was a brochure of a cafe left in my mailbox. It said they have a special menu with a Shiroi Houseki. It's one of the most expensive strawberries, they are sold individually for 1,000 - 2,000 yen. Leave that aside, the flavor has rich sweetness and a good acidity, it is something deep that gives a slightly mysterious feeling to your taste buds. I want my Kei to have it, so I went to the cafe at noon even though I hate the sunlight, I was left with no choice at that time because the flyer said they have a very limited-time offer since they don't have many of the white strawberry. I bought it and went to his house without calling him since he was in heat, he might rest after.. well, you know, the activity that release his heat, so I didn't want to disturb him. I just wanted to drop the cakes in the kitchen and left. When I arrived, I used a spare key and let myself in, then I heard.... his moan." Kozume's face turned red when he thought about the sound that Tsukishima made.

"Kenma, he was in heat. It's normal for him to... well, yeah.. do some activities." Kuroo tried to defend his omega.

"I know, but I heard someone's voice as well. It was too deep to be an omega or a beta and the conversation was too lewd to be a speech between friend"

"Who?"

"I don't know, I heard some dirty talks, but I didn't hear it clearly. I was in his living room and they were in Kei's bedroom, your apartment has a soundproof walls, so I only heard a muffle sound. It was more like a groan... it seemed like they were ... you don't want me to say, right? I didn't want to see my lovely dino betrayed me in action, so I left before I can see that person's face. I- I don't know Kuro. I'm so disappointed. Kei might be salty, he can be sarcastic as much as he wants and I'll still find it cute. But this.. it doesn't cute and all. I like him, I like him a lot." Kozume stopped when his voice started shaking. He inhaled and continued. "I don't have many friends, then I met him, he comes to my life, makes me love him and boom... he hit me with his lies. How can he do this to me? No, how can he do this to us." 

Kuroo went numb as his heart felt like it had been shredded. He felt his eyes burned, it hurt, it hurt a lot, but he had to fight the tears from falling. If he cried, it meant he accepted that everything was true and he believed it. He didn't want to do that. He wanted to trust his boyfriend.... he wanted to trust his boyfriend, but... how? 

In the picture, Ushijima wore a t-shirt with Tendou's face on it (he said he forgot to do the laundry and it was the last clean shirt he had in the closet, so he had to wear it), it was a very unique shirt which was hard to miss and it was the same shirt that he wore when he asked to leave early; Ushijima had NEVER asked to leave early, so he remembered that day well. The raven thought his teammate left to spend time with his boyfriend since Tsukishima always been with Kuroo after the practice ended or even on his day off. There was no time left for Ushijima, so he had to ask and left before time if he wanted to be with the blond. Then everything clicked, all evidences supported each other. Moreover, Kozume was his best friend, there was no reason why he had to lie. 

Kuroo didnt want to believe that his omega just had an affair; he was cheated on by Tsukishima, his first truly love. He felt like there was a knife being stab right in the middle of his chest. He couldn’t believe that the one person he put all of his trust just betrayed him. He though he knew the blond well and suddenly he felt like he didn't know him at all. How could Tsukishima forget their sweet time? How could he forget about what they had gone through together? How could he forget about him? Kuroo didn't understand at all, he started to question himself,

"𝐴𝑚 𝐼 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑒𝑛𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ?"  
"𝑊ℎ𝑦 𝑑𝑖𝑑 ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡?"  
"𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑑𝑖𝑑 𝐼 𝑑𝑜 𝑤𝑟𝑜𝑛𝑔?"  
"𝐼𝑠 𝑖𝑡 𝑎 𝑘𝑎𝑟𝑚𝑎?"

Kuroo might be sad, but he didn't want to lose all hope in Tsukishima, then he remembered what the letter said.

"Kenma." 

"Huh?" Kozume looked at him, tears in his eyes.

"I have to go somewhere."

"Where." 

The raven smiled bitterly and said, "The place where I can find my last hope."

Half an hour later, Kuroo was at WQQ.

What he saw in front of him broke his heart, his Moonshine was kissing someone else.

A hour ago when he was with Kozume, there was a moment of denial in his heart, but seeing this with his very own eyes, there was no hesitation left; his Moonshine really did betray him. Tears fell on his cheeks followed by a piece of his broken heart. Kuroo's hands were balled into fists until the knuckles turned white, agony and humiliation crawled up into his mind as the rage bubbled within him. After a short time of letting things settle down, he felt an incredible resentment, disgust, anger toward Tsukishima as well as a drive to kick that worthless piece of crap who kissed his boyfriend to the curb and never looked back. 

Without knowing that it was a bad decision, he rushed to the car, opened the drivers seat door and dragged the idiot who had an audacity to kiss his boyfriend from a car, then he hit him with all of his might causing the other raven to collapse on the floor. He didn't stop, he dashed to attack again, throwing his punches with wrath and smashing his prey's face against a road. Ojiro who just left the club saw the scene in front of him, he ran to stop the mad raven, but Kuroo flicked the outside hitter away and continued throwing his anger on the poor victim.

Tsukishima who slowly regained his consciousness stepped out of the car, but fell on the ground, he stood up and ran to stop Kuroo. 

"Tetsu, stop!"

"Shut up!!!" Kuroo yelled at him, he had never yelled at the blond before.

"No, Ojiro-san please help me."

Ojiro did as he was asked, he separated Kuroo from Suna while Kita helped the younger raven, whose face was soaked in blood, got in a car.

"What wrong with you dude!" Ojiroo asked Kuroo.

"He fucking kissed my boyfriend!"

The outside hitter was stunned, he knew Suna liked Tsukishima, but he didn't expect him to kiss the blond, the blond who belonged to Kuroo.

"Shit, I'm sorry man. He must be drunk."

"It isn't an excuse to kiss someone's boyfreind, what if I kiss your gray hair beauty there and tell you I was drunk?" Kuroo pointed at Kita who drove to the hospital.

"Don't." Ojiro growled, his alpha instinct turned on a fight mode.

"See? I didn't do anything and you're already like this, but your friend kissed my omega! What do you expect me to do!!"

Ojiro didn't say anything, Kuroo was right.

Tsukishima tried to cool his alpha. It was his fault, if he didn't touch Suna, the alpha might not kiss him.

"Ojiro-san I'm sorry, I'll take all responsibilities for our actions. This is my card, please call me if you need anything." Said the blond, guilt flashed across his face. He wanted to go there and took care of Suna, but he needed to calm Kuroo down.

"No, it's Suna's fault, but thanks anyway." The alpha took his card and headed to the hospital.

Kuroo drove them home, a deathly hush fell between them, nobody talked, until Tsukishima finally dared to say, "I'm sorry."

"That wasn't what I want to hear."

"What do you want to hear then?"

"How many people have you slept with?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to ask again or help you count? You slut, you lied to me! You're not in heat! I didn't call you a couple days because of the bad signal and the next thing I know you're fucking around!"

"What do you mean? I was drunk and the kiss was an accident."

"It was an accident? Letting Kageyama suck your neck is also an accident as well?"

"Kageyama has nothing to do with this, why did you bring him up."

Kuroo parked the car on the roadside abruptly, then he turned to his boyfriend, pain plastered on his face. "He has nothing to do with this? Then what is this?" He threw the pictures that he got from an anonymous person to Tsukishima.

The blond looked at it, he knew it was the work of Kuroo's crazy fan that wanted them to break up.

"Listen, I can explain. He didn't do anything dirty to me, he just checked on my heat."

"Bullshit! Is he a doctor? For someone smart, you come up with this flimsy excuse?"

"It wasn't an excuse!"

"Don't raise your voice at me omega!!" The alpha growled. "Rumor has it that Kageyama has an omega partner, he always has a fruity scent on him. Now Mr. Strawberry, care to explain?"

"No it's H-" Tsukishima shut his mouth, he wanted to say it was a tangerine scent of Hinata, but he didn't want to expose their relationship.

"It what?"

"......."

"You can't tell because it's you, right?"

"No, I have only you, Tetsu."

"Only me? Then why did you hug Ukai? He's a fucking yakuz-"

"He isn't!!" Tsukishima shouted, interrupting Kuroo's sentence; he didn't want Kuroo to talk shit about his brother/mini uncle. "He's a good person, don't you dare talking shit about him!" 

Kuroo scoffed, his already broken heart was cracking into pieces again when he heard his boyfriend protected someone who could be his secret lover, he allowed an anger to take his place and said things that would end their relationship. "Why can't I talk shit about him, huh? Is his cock so good so you put him on a pedestal?" He reached to cup Tsukishima's cheeks, squeezing until his lips puckered. "Who is your favorite side dick? Kageyama, Akaashi's coworker, Suna, or Ukai, which one?.. Ohhhh, wait, how can I forget this, Kise Ryouta! I saw you hugged him at the lobby, so you're the reason why he broke up with Oikawa? Is Bokuto your next target as well?"

"I didn-"

"You know." Kuroo smirked. "I saw you ride Ushijima like a little whore, why don't you show me?"

Before the blond could protest, Kuroo grabbed his throat and kissed him violently. It wasn't a sweet or emotional kiss, it was just an angry kiss filled with lust and possessiveness. Tsukishima tried to shove him away, but he was still drunk and the alpha was too strong to move. While he fought to be free, Kuroo's hand came to his crotch and squeezed it roughly. He gasped, then the alpha inserted his tongue in Tsukishima's mouth. The blond felt like he had to do something, he needed to explain the whole situation to Kuroo.

"Mmp..op....... Tet- mpp!"

"Shut up." The alpha said between the kiss as he tightened his grip around Tsukishima's crotch.

"No.. mpp...s- top it."

Kuroo didn't stop, he grabbed the blond's hair, tilting his head back and attacking his throat. 

"N- No, Tetsu, no." Tsukishima begged when he felt Kuroo's fangs on his neck.

Being controlled by his instinct, the alpha didn't listen to his boyfriend. He sank his teeth into the blond's neck, the blood was slowly oozing from the cut. 

"Tetsu, stop." The omega sobbed, he felt like he was eaten alive. It hurt a lot, he wanted to give up and cried like a hopeless person, but he had to stop Kuroo before the alpha lost all of his rationality.

"Tetsu please.. stop, it hurt. Don't do this to me, please."

Kuroo stopped and looked at the blond. 

"Don't do this to me? That was my line!! How could you do this to me, Kei!!!"

"I didn't do anything, it's a misunderstanding." Tsukishima argued.

"A misunderstanding? Fuck you!!! You think I'm stupid? Ushijima left early that day to meet you! I remember his ugly shirt!"

"No, liste-"

"Shut up!!!!!!!!" Kuroo shouted as he punched the car window next to Tsukishima. He aimed for it from the start, he just wanted the blond to shut up and listen to him. However, Tsukishima didn't know. He thought his boyfriend was going to hit him but he missed, so his punch landed on the window. 

Tsukishima always prided himself as a strong person, he was raised to be an alpha above alpha, he aced every subject in school and university, he was good at all kinds of sports and every music instrument, he knew how to fight and endured any torture. He could tolerate any pain, but not from this: not from his lover who tried to hit him, not from the person he trusted with everything he had, not from Kuroo Tetsurou.

It was the last straw......

"Did you just.. going to hit me?" The blond let a painful whimper as he fought the urge to cry.

"I-"

"How??" Tsukishima started sobbing desperately.

Kuroo tried to comfort him, he might be angry with him, but he didn't want to see him cry. Moreover, hitting Tsukishima wasn't his intention, he had to tell the blond. "It's a-"

"Don't touch me!" He pushed Kuroo off with all of his power.

"I trust you," He said and stopped when he felt a tremble in his voice, he needed to collect himself. "When you asked me out, I trust you to love me, only me. When there is the news about you, I trust your actions more than the rumor. When you want to touch me, I trust you to take me and I gave everything I have to you. When I heard it's a bet, I trust your love for me even though it's just a game for you, I waited for you to tell me the truth, I waited for your explaination and I've never doubted your love for me because I trust you, I trust us, but you.... you are not the same." Tsukisima stopped and looked at Kuroo, tears welling up in his eyes.. "So tell me Tetsurou... after all this time, my love for you isn't real?"

"I-.." The alpha stopped, he didn't know what to say.

"Why.."His voice broke and tears trickled down his cheeks. "..Why can't you just trust me."

"Kei I-"

"No.. please.. I can't take it anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean.. what is the point of our relationship when you can't trust me?"

"No Kei I-"

"Sorry." He blinked back a tear, but it escaped and slid down his cheek anyway. "I can't do this anymore."

Before Kuroo could say anything, Tsukishima opened the door and ran away from him, his silhouette slowly disappeared in the darkness. Kuroo freezed as his brain tried to process everything that just happened, then he followed the blond, but he couldn't find him. He called him, but Tsukishima didn't pick up. A droplet slid down his cheek unnoticed until a second followed. As if the dam was broken, the tears were pouring from his eyes while he sobbed loudly on the pavement. It was his mistake, he didn't even let Tsukishima explain and now he lost him. 

What he didn't know was the fact that he was falling into someone's well planned psychological game.  
\-------------------------------------------------

At 2 a.m, Tsukishima found himself sat in front of Aoyama Park which was only 2 kms. from his apartment, but he decided to stay here since he knew that Kuroo was going to wait for him at his room, he didn't want to face the raven now. The blond had been breaking down and cried for hours, he felt down, unwanted, no self-value, sad, despair, and hurt, then he got angry with everything. He lost hope in human race and almost everything he trusted in this world, first it was his grandparents, Shirabu, then Kuroo. He told himself that this was not happening, it was just a nightmare but he just couldn't wake up. However, the moment he realised that this was reality, he broke down and cried again.

His phone started ringing interrupting his thought, it had been like this for hours, he let it ring until the very last minute before the battery ran out and turned off itself.

He wanted to talk to somebody, but he also didn't want to talk to anybody. He wanted to be alone, but he also wanted someone to be with him. It was so comlicated, he couldn't reason anything when he was in a mess; all he could do was crying his heart out. Tsukishima started sobbing louder and louder, he couldn't compose himself when the trust issue was haunting him. 

He tried to fight back his tears, but when he looked at the opposite side of the park, it was Roppongi Hills; the place where Kuroo took him on a date on Christmas Day.

Knowing that he couldn't hold his tears, he stood up and walked away from the place. He planned to go to a internet cafe or a nearby hotel since Akaashi and Oikawa were not in Tokyo and staying with his brothers wasn't a good idea, either. 

Although there wasn't many people on the road, Tsukishima kept looking down at the footpath as he walked, he didn't want anybody to see him in this state. Unlucky for him, he bumped into someone. 

The blond looked up to say sorry, but the word got stuck on the tip of his tongue when he saw the person. 

"Tsukishima?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's me again.
> 
> Please don't kill me for hurting Kuroo and Tsukishima, my friend already killed me alive. o(〒﹏〒)o 
> 
> The last sentence was said by the person Tsukishima ran into.
> 
> Who do you think that person is? ( ° ʖ °)??


	21. A Cute Classmate II AKA Hirugami Sachirou

At some point in our lives, we had all experienced synchronicities because coincidence happened all the time. You were thinking about someone that you hadn’t seen in years, then received a phone call from them a few seconds later. You had a sudden, unexplainable urge to visit a place you had never been to, then ended up meeting someone you had never thought you would find that person in such a place. But no matter how much coincidences occurred, Tsukishima had never got used to it; that was the reason why he stood unmoving in front of his old friend.

"...H- Hirugami?"

"So you still remember me?" The alpha smiled when the blond said his name. 

"Of course. Just because we don't talk that much doesn't mean I don't remember you."

"You have become emotionally distant since you started dating Kuroo-san."

Seeing the blond's face turned pale, he stopped at looked at him closely. "What happened to you? Is that a bite? Wait, you're bleeding! Did someone hurt you? We have to go to hospital and a police station to report this." The alpha said as he gently wiped his blood with a handkerchief.

"It's not that bad, just a scratch."

"No, it's not. Omg who did this to you? I bet they're already dead since you're pretty strong."

"....."

When Tsukishima didn't answer, Hirugami knew that something was wrong with the blond.

"What's wrong?" 

Tsukishima still didn't answer, but he looked like he was about to cry.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but at least we need to treat your wounds, ok?"

The blond nodded.

"Good boy." He said as he patted Tsukishima's head softly.

5 minutes later, they were at Hirugami's penthouse at the topped of Aoyama Tower. 

"Sorry for the intrusion." Tsukishima said when they arrived at the genkan.

Hirugami giggled and said, "It's fine, I live alone. Just sit there and wait, I'll go get you a drink." 

Minutes later he came back with drinks and a first aid kit.

"May I touch you?" Hirugami asked.

The blond made a small snort. Hirugami had never changed, he was still a very polite gentleman as always. "Yes, doctor."

The alpha smiled as he checked the wounds on Tsukishima's body; he had a bite mark and a few scratches.

"Why are you in Japan?" 

"I just graduated, so I come back to work at my father's hospital."

"Omg, two years have passed since then, huh? That's fast. And no wonder why you can afford such a place, so your family own the hospital?"

"Yes."

"And who said I'm not posh at all, you liar." The blond teased the brunette.

He remembered when Hirugami took him to The Araki London, one of the most expensive restaurants in England, each course started around £280 per person. Tsukishima insisted to pay for his own meal, but the brunette didn't allow him to do it, so he ended up paying for both of them. After the feast, the blond joked Hirugami about being rich enough to spend over £500 for a meal, the brunette said he wasn't rich at all, but once in a while he could pay for it. Tsukishima knew Hirugami was trying to be modest. How could someone afford to be in Oxford without any scholarship if he wasn't rich?; a med student to top with.

"It's my father who is rich, not me. And to be honest, we're not rich, just a bit above the average."

"Yeah, whatever." Tsukishima rolled his eyes, then he asked, "So where is your father's hospital located at?"

"Omotesando. The name is Omotesando Hospital, ever heard of it?"

"NO WAY!!" The blond shouted, eyes widened with astonishment.

"What?" 

"You're Mr. Hisato's son?"

"You know my father?"

"I'm working at Omotesando Hospital!"

"No way!"

"See? Do you understand me now?"

"So you're the blond kid my father always talks about! He always praises you, a young and beautiful blond doctor who has an amazing skill. I should have known it! The only beautiful blond I know is you after all."

"Shut up, I'm not not." He jokingly slapped Hirugami arm, then he groaned as he felt a twinge from the scrape.

"Hush, it's ok, don't cry, it'll be over soon. Try not to move too much while I'm tending to your injury.

"That's weird, I feel like I'm 5 and you're a doctor who tries to distract me from getting shots"

"A five year old Tsukishima would kick me if I hurt him, nobody can hurt you." Hirugami joked.

"Well... apparently a lot of people can hurt me." The blond said with a sadly smiled.

"....."

"Oh.. sorry. I didn't mean to say it, I was just thinking about something and my mouth moved on its own." Said the blond, he felt rather sheepish.

"Hey, it's ok. Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's fine.."

"No, it's not fine. You look unhappy."

Tsukishima pursed his lips, he didn't want to tell the outsider about this, but he thought he could trust Hirugami for no reason.

"Tetsu and I... we just broke up."

"Kuroo-san?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"He's a famous Volleyball player, so he has a lot of fans, some of them don't like me. They have been trying to mess with me and my friends for a while, but when they couldn't do anything to me, they chose to instigate Tetsu to believe that I have an affair."

"Don't tell me he believe them?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Tsukishima answered softly as tears were beginning to well in his eyes.

"That sucks.. why did he choose to believe someone more than you?"

"I don't know, we fought and he told me I'm such a slu-... a cheater."

"That's why you were in the park?"

"Yes, he lives next door and I don't want to see him, so I decided to stay outside. But I have to go back anyway, Golden Week ends tomorrow, I have work to do and I need clothes to go to work."

"Well... maybe you don't need to go back."  
\-------------------------------------------------

On the first day after Golden Week, Kuroo team PR came to talk to him about the incident with Suna Rintarou, he was banned from all games for a month, luckily that they were in the off-season, there was no official competition, so it didn't affect the team's performance or Suna's team as well (Suna had to take a break for a week as instructed by the doctor).

Then he fought with Ushijima, later he found out that it was a misunderstanding, the opposite hitter told eveything he knew to Kuroo and called Shirabu to confirm his words.

The whole team was shocked, especially Bokuto; the bicolor didn't know Akaashi was beaten, his omega didn't tell him about this.

They (minus Hoshiumi, he said he had something to do) decided to hold a meeting at Kuroo's house at the end of the day, they needed to solve the problem. Kuroo called Kozume and told him about the threats that Tsukishima received. An hour later, the beta and Shirabu came to his house. 

"Even though it was a misunderstanding in Ushijima-san's part, it doesn't change the fact that I heard him had sex with someone when you were not around." Said Kozume.

"So he did cheat on you?" Ushijima asked Kuroo.

"I don't know I was in Ibaraki, Kenma told me he heard Kei had sex with someone in his room."

"How did you get in his room?" Sakusa asked Kozume.

"I have a spear key."

"So basically you just walked into his room and heard some moans without seeing the owner of the voice?" 

"Listen, I remember his voice because I talk to him at least twice a week."

"Yeah, it might be his voice while he was... well, doing something."

"I heard someone's voice too."

"He might watch porn or had a phone sex with Kuroo, who knows?" Atsumu joked.

"Ha! Funny! He doesn't even want to have a normal sex with Kuroo, let alone having a phone sex." 

"Well...." Kuroo said as his face turned red.

"Wait, don't tell me you have done it before?"

"Can we not talk about this? It's not something you can just share with your friends, ok?"

"You don't have any problem telling me about your sex life before, why now?" Meian asked.

"Because it's Kei."

"That's cool bro, but seriously, you told me Tsukki is a shy person, but now you just accomplished one of your dirty life goal." Said Bokuto.

"Bro he was in heat, a conscious decision or action can't be made or done deliberately, we did it even it was still bright outside and when his conscious self came back, he didn't talk to me for a while."

𝐼𝑛 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑡 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑏𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑜𝑢𝑡𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒?...... "When did you do it" Kozume asked after hearing the two keywords.

"On the third day of Golden Week, why?.. no Kenma, we don't need a threesome, I don't like you in that way, sorry dude."

The beta rolled his eyes while thinking that why God couldn't just send him a friend with more brain. "No..., did you just say the 3rd day of Golden Week?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Time?"

"Around noon."

"Be more exact."

The alpha slid his phone screen to check his call history and said, "2.43 p.m"

"Omg, it was you!"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I told you the cafe had a very limited-time offer? The flyer said 'Please come at 2 p.m. on the 1st day of May', I arrived at 1.30 p.m. and almost an hour later I went to his house."

"Shit!" The alpha cussed. 

"Omg Kuroo, I'm sorry. I'm so stupid! I can't believe I did that to Kei. I need to apologies to him." 

"Where is Dr. Tsukishima?" Meian asked.

"I don't know, he isn't home and his phone cannot be reached."

"We need to find him, what if someone hurt him?" Said Kozume. 

"I tried, but I still can't find him. I already reported to the police, they said it's a trivial matter, he'll come back soon and told me to wait at home. They don't even care to help me." 

"Did you call the hospital?"

"Too bad, the director told us that Dr. Tsukishima called to take a long break due to his personal reason." Said Shirabu.

"At least we know he's safe." Sakusa shrugged.

"He might be with his brothers or Yamaguchi." Said Kozume.

"Yeah, maybe."

"So who is going to tell Akaashi and Trashkawa?" Iwaizumi asked. He knew it was him who had to tell his boyfriend that his alpha friend broke his omega friend's heart.

"I will." Said Kuroo.

"Keiji is in England for work, tell him when he come back, I'll be there with you when you tell him." Said Bokuto.

"Shittykawa is in Milan, he will be back soon."

"I think you forget about someone." Said Sakusa.

"Who?" Atsumu asked.

"The chaotic boys."  
\-------------------------------------------------

It took Kuroo only minutes to destroy his long-term relationship and 2 days to realise his stupid mistake. And now, two weeks had passed since the fight, Tsukishima was still nowhere to be found. Kuroo lost all desire for sleep, eating and everything. He cried everytime he thought about his omega, he didn't care anymore. He was mad with himself for hurting Tsukishima. He knew everything was too late to fix, but he wanted to try. He wanted the blond back, he wanted to wake up and see him in his life. When thing was too much, he called Kozume, Yaku, or Kai and told them about his sorrow. Kozume cried sometimes, Kei was one of his favorite people after all. 

One day Bokuto called him and told him that Akaashi was in Tokyo now, so he decided to call his teammates, Akaashi, Oikawa, Yamaguchi, Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya, and Tanaka to his house. 

"Well, I don't know where I should start but... Kei go missing." Said Kuroo.

"What do you mean by go missing?" Akaashi asked him. He and Oikawa just came back from Europe because of works, they were too busy to talk to anybody, and now Kuroo was telling him Kei was missing?

"We had a quarrel, he ran away after the fight, I can't find him."

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"I thought he cheated on me, turned out that it was a misunderstanding."

"What?/ Ha?" Everybody, except his teammates, said in unison.

"Someone sent me photos of Kei with some guys, then I saw Suna kissed him, so I thought it was true... I'm sorry."

"Aran told me about that, but we didn't know you guys fight." Said Nishinoya.

"What makes you think that Kei cheats on you?" Akaashi asked.

"It's a long story, but someone wants us to part and they did it."

"How?" Oikawa said, everybody turned to look at him. "How did you let them? How can you not see that Kei is innocent! Is it my bad to let him go out with you? I should have told him not to say yes when you asked him out! Are you stupid? You think Kei cheats on you? How? You should know better than everyone that he isn't that kind of person! Why did you choose to believe someone more than him!!!" 

"Tooru, calm down." Said Iwaizumi, he was holding Oikawa who rushed to attack Kuroo.

"It's my bad too Oikawa, I gave Kuro a false information because of my stupidity." Kozume apologised to the brunette omega.

"What did you tell him? Why did you do that? I thought you told me you like him... Is that how you treat someone you like Ko-zu-me?" 

Being called by his name not the normal 'Ken-chan' made the beta feel bad more than usual, he knew Oikawa was extremely mad at him and Kuroo. 

"Is it has something to do with me and Hinata?" Kageyama said out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" The tangerine asked his alpha.

"Don't play innocent Kozume-san, I know you like Hinata back then, but he chooses me, not you. I hope this isn't your revenge."

𝑆𝑜, 𝑖𝑡'𝑠 𝐻𝑖𝑛𝑎𝑡𝑎 𝑤ℎ𝑜 𝑟𝑒𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑠 𝑎𝑠 𝑎 𝑠𝑢𝑛𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎'𝑠 𝑙𝑖𝑓𝑒. - Kuroo thought.

"... listen, I like Hinata, but it has nothing to do with this. I also like Kei, he's like a brother to me."

"Wait, so Hinata is your secret omega?" Atsumu asked Kageyama.

The blueberry boy frowned, he didn't intend to keep it secret, but he also didn't plan to tell others as well. However, he needed to tell them, especially Kozume, that Hinata was his, only his, so he said, "I thought you already know, his scent is pretty strong." 

"I don't know! I didn't smell anything from you." Atsumu said as he walked to Kageyama. "Oh.. I can smell it now, it's a tangerine scent. So fruity."

𝐴 𝑓𝑟𝑢𝑖𝑡𝑦 𝑠𝑐𝑒𝑛𝑡? 𝐴ℎ 𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑡, 𝑠𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑡𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑚𝑒. 𝐼'𝑚 𝑠𝑜 𝑠𝑡𝑢𝑝𝑖𝑑. - The bed head thought after realising his grave mistake.

While sinking deep in his thought, a hook landed on his jaw. Kuroo fell on the ground, he tried to catch up on thing that just happened, then he looked at the person in front of him.

"Ya- Yamaguchi?" 

"Yes, Kuroo-san. That's my name."

"Bro you good?" Bokuto asked as he helped Kuroo stood up.

"Thanks bro."

"You are the worst, I don't know why I gave him a go to date you, but whatever, I'm leaving." Yamaguchi said while making a beeline to the front door.

"Wait! Do you know where Kei is? Did he contact you? Is he ok?" Kuroo stopped the beta from leaving.

Yamaguchi turned around and gave Kuroo a cold stare, something he learned from being friend with Tsukishima's for years, then he smirked when he saw Kuroo's anguished face. 

"I might know or I might not know, what makes you think I would tell you?" 

"Please Yamaguchi, I need to talk to him."

"Did you talk to him before the fight?"

"....."

"No?"

"...No."

"See Kuroo-san? You didn't listen to him, why do you think he'll listen to you?"

".. I'm sorry."

"I hope Tsukki found someone who is better than you, I wish to see your face after that, it would be great." Said Yamaguchi, then he left Kuroo's house.

Akaashi followed the beta, he told Bokuto not to follow him, he wanted to be alone. Oikawa, Nishinoya, and Tanaka were madly mad, they couldn't stop themselves from shouting at Kuroo, other alphas had to stop them before thing was getting worst. Kageyama had a heavy scowl on his face as he consistently released a bitter pheromone, he looked like he was 5 seconds away from losing his shit. Hinata seemed shocked, he didn't know his salty friend had to face something like this and he couldn't do anything to help him. Plus, he never realise Kozume's feeling for him before. 

To sum up the situation, the whole room filled with an uncomfortable air and almost everybody wanted to kill Kuroo for hurting their precious friend.  
\-------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Oikawa, Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya, and Tanaka came to his house. Kuroo stood still when he saw them at the aisle, so they invited themselves in his house. They told Kuroo that Kozume called Hinata and told him everything about the story behind their fight including Shirabu's incident. He also showed the pictures that he and Kuroo got to Hinata, so they finally knew the reason of Kuroo's jealousy. They wanted to apologise to Kuroo and told him that they were no longer mad at him. However, Akaashi and Yamaguchi had another idea; they refused to apologise and talked to Kuroo.  
\-------------------------------------------------

On last week of May, almost three weeks from the fight, Yamaguchi came to his house with a big surprise; Kise Ryouta, Ukai Keishin, and someone who looked pretty familiar were standing in front of this room.

"What is it?" He asked Yamaguchi. 

"Let's go inside, I'll tell you everything." 

Once again, Kuroo found the atmosphere in the room filled with an uncomfortable air.

"Are you here to kill me?" He asked Ukai. 

The oldest looked at him and laughed, he knew Kuroo might hear some interesting rumors about him.

"Keishin, don't scare him." Said the anonymous blond.

"Chill kid, I'm not here to kill anyone." Ukai teased him.

"May I ask who are you?" Kuroo asked Akiteru.

"I'm Tsukishima Akiteru."

𝑇𝑠𝑢𝑘𝑖𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑚𝑎 𝐴𝑘𝑖𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑢? 𝑊ℎ𝑦 𝑑𝑜𝑒𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎 𝑏𝑒𝑙𝑙?..... 𝑂ℎ, 𝐼 𝑠𝑒𝑒. 𝐻𝑒'𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑖𝑟 𝑜𝑓 𝑇𝑠𝑢𝑘𝑖𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑚𝑎 𝑓𝑎𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑦, 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑢𝑟𝑒 𝑎𝑙𝑝ℎ𝑎 𝑏𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑑𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎 𝑡𝑜𝑙𝑑 𝑚𝑒. 

"You're Mr. elite lawyer? No wonder why you looks familiar."

"I think that isn't the only reason why he looks familiar to you." Yamaguchi smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"Akiteru is Kei's brother. Kei is one of the Tsukishima." 

"No way!!" 

"Yes, he is." Said Akiteru. 

"But he is an omega!" 

"That's why he's removed from the family."

"I don't get it. Who did that to him?"

"You know about our family, right? We have only alphas in our household, we are instructed and elevated to be a top-notch alpha who stands at the top of hierarchy levels. All of the main family's offsprings must marry a pure-blood alpha to inherit the pure bloodline, if you marry someone who isn't from the pure-blood family, you'll be relocated to the branch houses. However, an omega's blood runs in my mother. It's a long story, but let's say her family lied to my father's side that she's a pure blood. That is the reason why Kei is an omega, rare case, but it already happened. The first time they knew about this, they kicked him from our family register, so we followed Kei and abadon them. A year later, they contacted me and offered an agreement to meet half way. They wanted me to be their successor because I'm the youngest alpha from the main family. I refused right away, but they said my decision will affect the branches which included Ukai and Kise's family, I know them well enough to know their evil plans, so I said yes with one condition to leave Kei alone. Years have elapsed, I work for them as their CEO and lawyer together with my father who is one of a board of directors, they leave Saeko and Kei alone, they agreed. Oh, Saeko is my wife, she's an alpha, but not a pure-blood. However, her family has only alphas for almost 70 years, so my grandparents agreed to turn a blind eye."

"Thanks for Kite and Ichirou-san, the branch families have work to do and money to feed their kids." Said Kise.

"Have anybody ever told you this should be on Netflix?" Kuroo asked without thinking, this was one of the most dramatic story he had ever heard in his entire life.

Ukai busted out laughing after hearing Kuroo's statement.

"So Kuroo-san, mind telling me the whole story of your fight?" Akiteru asked him and Kuroo told them everything.

"I have to admit that the culprit is an intelligent person, they know who they can use and they know what they're doing. However, they know you and your friends too well." Said Kise.

"Too well?"

"It's like they know you guys would react like this. For example, they know Shirabu's love for Ushijima and sent someone to his favorite cafe to provoke him. Or how to activate your jealousy. Who would have thought a playboy like you would be a jealousy boyfriend? No one, right? No one.. except, your friends." 

"My friends? Why would they do that?"

"From what you told us, the culprit wants you to break up with Kei."

"Why would my friends want me to break up with Kei?" 

"I don't know, but we have a theory."

"Huh?"

"Look at this." Ukai handed him a picture of someone. "He's Hirugami Sachiro."

"And?"

"He's Kei's friend from Oxford and has been falling in love with our brother for 6 years."

"What makes you think it's him? Didn't you say the culprit must be someone close to me? I don't even know his name, we aren't friend."

"He isn't close to you, but his friend is." Ukai said as he handed him new pictures. "Hirugami Sachirou and Hoshiumi Kourai are friend, they have known each other since they were young."

Kuroo looked at the photographs. The first one was the young Hirugami and Hoshiumi smiled at the camera, the second one was the same, but it was the growing up version of them.

"The second pic was taken weeks ago at Hirugami 's graduation ceremony, and now he's back in Japan."

"So..?"

"Kei is with him now." Said Akiteru.

"What? How?"

"On the last day of Golden Week, Kei called me with a new number saying that he lost his phone and this was his friend's number. He just wanted to inform me, so I won't freak out if I can't contact him. Kei acted very normal, so I didn't think anything at that time. Weeks later, Yam called me and told me everything. I wanted to punch you in the face for hurting my brother, but first, I had to find Kei. Knowing my brother, he won't tell me even if I ask him, so I hacked his friend's phone.

"What the fuck, you can do that?"

"He can do more than this, Kuroo-san." Yamaguchi said proudly. After knowing about the break up, Akiteru hacked Kuroo's phone and PC, then they saw and heard the bed head cried over Kei through the webcam, sometimes Kozume came and cried with him. That was the main reason why they decided to help Kuroo, the raven already had learned his lesson. But Kuroo didn't need to know this.

"I can access everything on his phone, but I can't listen to the conversation when he is on call, so I browsed through and found out that he is Hirugami, the only son of Mr. Hirugami Hisato, the owner of the Omotesando Hospital AKA Kei's workplace. Then I saw his Line messages with his father, saying that Kei will take a break for a couple weeks. It was sent at 4 a.m. on May the 4th, the day you had a fight, so I though Kei stays with him since Yam told me Kei isn't home for weeks. But then how did he find Kei? I looked at his call history and chats, the last time they talked was a month ago, the conversation was only 'how was your day' or 'what are you doing?', there was no information about his address, that means they accidentally met somewhere. But, how? Yam told me you fought around midnight, Hirugami sent a message to his father around 4 a.m. which means he met Kei between 1-3 a.m., right? What did he do outside during 1-3 a.m.?"

"Yeah it was too accident." Kise said while crooking his fingers in air as the quotation marks.

"So I hacked the security cameras around his accommodation and saw they met in front of Aoyama Park, 300m. from Hirugami's place."

"What did he doing there?" Kuroo asked.

"I don't know, seemed like he went for a walk."

"At 1 a.m.?"

"Yes, that's too suspicious, I though it too. Then I remembered what Yam told me about your crazy fan, I thought they're too smart, it's like they're on the new level, so Hirugami becomes the suspect since he graduated from Oxford, he's not stupid for sure.

"And he knows Hoshiumi who knows me. No wonder why Hoshiumi always acts like he hates Kei, he needs to take a responsibility!" Kuroo grabbed his phone to call the white hair omega.

"Kid, we don't have an evidence, it's only our assumption." Ukai stopped him.

It's true. Everything might make sense, but they still didn't have a solid evidence or information that was reliable enough to accuse Hirugami and Hoshiumi. 

"So what am I supposed to do?" He asked Ukai.

Ukai, Kise, Akiteru, and Yamuguchi looked at each other in acknowledgement and said,

"Leave it to us."


	22. Reconciliation

Almost a week had passed since the first encounter between Kuroo and Tsukishima's brothers. Akiteru told him to be patient and wait for his call, he promised to report every progress to Kuroo, but the older blond still hadn't called him. A few days later, Shirabu called Ushijima and told him that Tsukishima returned to work after vacation. 

After hearing good news from Ushijima, Kuroo got his hopes up and patiently waited for the blond to come home. However, the blond still didn't come home and Kuroo hadn't talked to him since the fight, that meant they hadn't talked or met each other for a month; a month which he lost Tsukishima in his life, a month of pain and suffering, a month that he was in the agony of his stupid mistake. It was a living hell for Kuroo, he learned it hard way that he lacked in many things because sometimes, love wasn't enough; a relationship was healthy because of love, trust, communication, and respect. Kuroo thought he had it all, but turned out that it wasn't true. 

Looking back at his past mistake that he didn't intend to repeat, Kuroo knew he unconsciously allowed his insecurities to slowly control his self-esteem and let it work like an acid digesting his confidence and destroyed his relationship. He wished he could be a better person for Tsukishima, but it was too late, the damage has been done, Tsukishima had been hurt. It didn't matter if Kuroo said he was sorry, the blond was still in pain, the word sorry over here didn't remove the pain and erase what had just happened a month ago. The best Kuroo could do now was to wait for the blond to approach him.

However, thing was easier said than done; Kuroo couldn't sit and wait for the blond to make the first move. He looked at Tsukishima's schedule, which he got from Shirabu, and waited for him like a stalker in front of the hospital - where his already fragile heart was broken again. 

In front of him was his lover who he hadn't seen for a month with the other guy who looked at him fondly. They exchanged smiles and small laughs, something that Kuroo didn't want Tsukishima to give it to anybody except himself and the blond's friends. Kuroo intensively examined the brunette guy next to his boyfriend, he was the guy in the picture that Ukai showed him, Hirugami Sachiro. 

He hated to admit it, but Hirugami was pretty handsome; even in the dark and after a long shift, he still looked like he just stepped out of GQ magazine. The brunette didn't give off a strong masculine aura like Kuroo or Ukai, but he looked like an ideal type of husband with his warm and gentle smile that paired with his brainy posh look.

Seeing them together, Kuroo couldn't reject the fact that they suited each other like the top class paintings in a gallery producing a pleasing visual combination together. He clenched his jaw as jealousy ran over his mind, he wanted to fight Hirugami who dared to get close to his omega and killed him for giving a problem to his love life, but Kuroo reminded himself that he needed to calm down. What was the point of getting Tsukihsima back in his life if he still let his jealousy control him? He knew that soon he would repeat the same mistake again if he still didn't change. So, he took a deep breath and walked to them.

"Kei." He called his boyfriend, trying to control the quiver in his voice.

"T-Tetsu." The blond answered, gazing up at him wide-eyed. He didn't expect Kuroo waiting for him in front of his workplace.

Hirugami could feel the tremble of Tsukishima's body through his clothes, he stepped in front of him and used his body as a shield to separate the blonde from Kuroo.

"Please go back, Kuroo-san. Tsukishima doesn't want to see you now." The brunette stated.

"Shut up, I didn't talk to you." Kuroo hissed. 

"Ok, I hear you, but I speak on Tsukishima's behalf and represent his intention to be alone. I believe that there might be some unintentional misunderstanding here, which leads you to the conclusion that he still wants to experience the same circumstance again?" Said Hirugami. 

He might look soft, but his word wasn't; the statement sounded polite, but you could translate it as 'I think you are too full of yourself if you think Tsukishima wants to repeat the same mistake by being with you again'.

Like Deja Vu, Kuroo found himself clenching his jaw as he balled his hands in a fist resisting the urge to strike out. 

"Please Kei, I need to talk to you." 

Kuroo didn't get the answer from Tsukishima, his omega refused to look or talk to him.

"Kei..?" 

"....." 

"Please, talk to me." 

"....." 

"Kei please." Kuroo reached for the blond, but the latter dodged and hid behind Hirugami. Seeing his lover's rejecting gesture, he bit his lower lip when he felt pain and disappointment washing over him.

"Kei.. you don't want to talk to me anymore?" He asked, voice shook with discouragement as his vision began to blur with tears that welled up in the corner of his eyes.

".. up."

"?"

"You told me to shut up." Tsukishima's face crumpled, tears formed in his eyes and threatened to fall. The event of their fight was still fresh in his memory, the word 'shut up' followed by a punch from the man he loved with all of his heart still haunted him everyday. The thought sent a pang across his heart, Tsukishima knew he couldn't blink back his tears, so he decided to walk away, but the raven held his wrist as if his life depended on it.

"Kei, please stop." Kuroo begged. 

Tsukishima didn't say anything, but he twisted his wrist out of Kuroo's hand. The alpha didn't allowed it, he held him tighter.

"Please stop, don't go away from me again."

The blond didn't listen to him, he still fought back.

"Kei please stop and listen to me."

𝑆𝑡𝑜𝑝 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑙𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑛 𝑡𝑜 𝑚𝑒..? - Tsukishima thought, this word was being said by him so many times during their fight, but Kuroo didn't even flinch.

"Did you stop when I ask you?" The blond snorted.

"Kei I-"

"I told you to stop so many times Tetsurou. I begged, I cried, I did everything I could, but you didn't stop. You didn't listen to me no matter how many times I told you."

"Kei I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I've never wanted to hurt yo-."

"But you did." Tsukishima cut him off and looked into Kuroo's eyes, his voice, his expression, and his emotion seemed to tremble tremendously as if he was on the brink of a meltdown. "You hurt me Tetsurou." The blond finished his sentence as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Kuroo was about to say something, but Hirugami interrupted him. "Please, don't be offend." The brunette teased. "I know I'm not in the position to say, but if I were you, I would go back before I humiliated myself more than this."

"It's none of your business." Kuroo growled. 

"Oh please Kuroo-san, you're threatening my coworker. I can't just ignore it and pretend like I don't exist here." 

"Quit it." The blond stopped them before they could start a fight, he turned to Kuroo and said, "I'll call you when I'm ready to talk." Then Tsukishima grabbed Hirugami's sleeve and walked away together.

Once again, Kuroo found himself weeping on the pavement. He didn't care if someone could see him right now, he wanted to cry until he had no tears left. Lucky for him that it was already half past midnight, the road was dark and empty, nobody could see him, on the other hand, he couldn't see other people too. As Kuroo walked down the road aimlessly, a man ploughed his black Maserati MC20 into him at 100mph. Everything happened so fast, Kuroo fell to the ground while trying to look at the driver's face.

"..You..!"  
\-------------------------------------------------

At 6.30 in the morning, Tsukishima received a call from Bokuto. He decided to ignore it since he went to bed at 2 a.m., but the bicolor was more persistent than he thought, he kept calling him and it didn't seem like he was going to give up soon. Tsukishima had no choice, but to answer the call.

"What the hell do you want Bokuto-san?"

"Tsukki, you finallt pick my call!"

"I'm surprised too. What dod you want?"

"Tetsu-bro was hit by a car last night, the nurse called our coach this morning after Kuroo just left ICU."

"....." 

"Tsukki?"

"... Can you tell me the name of hospital and his room number?

45 minutes later, Tsukihsima was standing in front of Kuroo's VIP patient room at Shibuya II Hospital.

"Calm down Kei. You're just going to check his condition and go home right after this, you can do it." He told himself.

While he was hesitating to get in, someone opened the door from behind and kicked him in the room. Tsukishima fell to the floor, he glanced up at the idiot who had an audacity to strike him with a foot, then he got a glimpse of a man with blond hair and a headband.. 𝐾𝑒𝑖𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑛? 𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑑𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒? Before he could protest, Ukai closed the door and locked from the outside. Tsukishima admitted his fate and walked to Kuroo who was sleeping on the bed. He gently touched his alpha's face and checked for the cuts. Then, suddenly, Kuroo caught his hand and hold it firmly while looking at him. 

"Morning, Moonshine." 

"Tetsu.. how do you feel?"

"I miss you."

"Asshole, it isn't something you should say after being discharged from the ICU."

"I didn't go there."

"What?"

"It's Ukai-san's plan."

"Explain"

"Well...."

Hours ago, a car charged toward him at full speed. Kuroo's body turns stiff, he closed his eyes tight shut, then he fell to the ground before the car hit him. He slowly open his eyes and found Ukai sat on the hood of his super car.

"Yo kid." The older greeted him.

"Ukai-san?"

"Didn't Kite tell you to wait for his call?"

"He did tell me, but he didn't call me."

Ukai didn't say anything, but he gave Kuroo a big and sly grin.

"What?" The raven asked when he saw the smirk. He knew Ukai might have something up his sleeve, he definitely had some evil plan that he hadn't told Kuroo yet.

"Kite knows you're going to make the first move."

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't call you on purpose." 

"Ha?" 

"He's testing your patience, he knows you're going to run out of it and come here to see Kei, so he didn't call you."

"What did he do that? He can just tell me to talk to Kei."

"He gave you time to collect yourself. You were so angry with Hirugami and things, it was a bad idea to meet Kei when you were mad."

"He can tell me to wait until my anger is gone." 

"You will be looking forward to that day and forget about everything, you won't have the space to think about any problem solving. Am I right?"

Yes, Ukai was right.

Because he had nothing to do, except staying at home and waiting for Akiteru's call, he had more time to himself and thought about the fight that happened a month ago. The most important lesson he had learned in the past month was not to let his jealousy took control over him. He needed to be more composed. If he was patient enough to listen to his boyfriend, none of this would happen. 

"I saw you stopping and taking a deep breath before approaching them, that was impressive. At least you learned how to calm the fuck down." Ukai teased him.

"I don't want to repeat the same mistake again."

"Good. You spent the whole month crying over him, I thought that was enough time for you, but Kite told me to give you more time and when you're ready, you'll make the first move."

"And how did you know I'm here?" 

"We tracked your device and monitored you from our homes, then Kite saw you heading to the hospital, so he ordered me to follow you.

"He's scary, his bright smile is a lie. Why does everything go according to his plan? He must be a witch." Kuroo said as he thought about Akiteru's precise plan which bought goose bumps to the back of his neck.

"It's good to have brain, you should have some." 

The first time Kuroo met Kei's brothers, he thought Kei might be the only person among the 4Ks who had a silver tongue, turned out Ukai had it too.

"So what are we going to do?" He asked the older.

"Bokuto will call Kei and inform him that you were hit by a car and sent to Shibuya II Hospital, he'll be there within an hour, I'm pretty sure. When he arrive, I'll lock him in the room with you and the rest is up to you."

"I think you watch too much K-Dramas."

"Ittetsu is the one who set up this plan, and yes, he loves K-Dramas."

Back to the present. 

".. and that's how I get here." Said Kuroo.

"I can't believe my brothers just helped you." Tsukishima rolled his eyes, he didn't expect his brothers to lend Kuroo a hand.

"Kei, I'm sorry."

"....." 

"I know my sorry won't change the fact that I hurt you and I'm an ass, but I just want you to know that I didn't mean to. It wasn't my intention to hit you, I aimed for the window from the start. Your brothers monitored my calls with Yaku anf others, so they know about it too, you can ask them. But I shouldn't have done it, I should have listened to you like you did to me, I should have trusted you more than someone else. I'm the worst."

"Why didn't you trust me Tetsu?" The blond asked, his voice was calm, but the raven could feel the pain from his tone.

"My father cheated on my mother... I know it isn't a good excuse, but they were married for years, then he chose someone else over us. It's unacceptable, love was insufferable for me at that time. Then I met you, you changed me, but old habits die hard, I'm still the same Kuroo who somehow lacks in many things. I can't control my jealousy, I'm afraid someone will steal you from me and I will lose you. I know you're faithful, but then someone decided to test me and I lost all of my rationality." 

Later on, Kuroo explained everything that happened to him and Kozume. Tsukishima finally realised the core of Kuroo's rage. Because Kozume was the witness, unlike the pictures which were only the evidence, he was the living proof who confirmed that Tsukishima engaged in a secret sexual relationship despite the fact that he had Kuroo. He looked at his alpha as a shadow of guilt darkened his eyes, half of it was his mistake; if he told Kuroo everything from beginning, they might not fight. 

"It's ok Tetsu, it's my fault too. I'm sorry. I should have told you everything, but I just didn't want to worry you, so I kept quiet."

"I guess we both are at fault. But if we look on the bright side, it gave me some life lessons. For the past month, I learned how to control my jealousy and sort out my feeling. It's just a small change, but important. I've told you before I that you make me want to be a better person, right? A year has passed, I still feel the same. I know I can't be the best alpha in the world and you're too perfect for me, but I'll be the best I can be and I won't disappoint you as your alpha.... So, Kei." Kuroo stopped and breathed deeply, preparing himself to complete the sentence. "Can you give me a second chance?"

Tsukishima didn't answer right away, but he locked his red swollen eyes with Kuroo, and then, everything outside the room went quiet as if the time was frozen and they were the last two person on the earth, then the blond broke the silence between them. 

"After I had had time to give some thought to the matter, I realised something. I'm scared of being betrayed more than I thought, I hate it when they destroyed my trust in them, I think Kite already told you why. Plus, I don't have many friends and I rarely interact with others, so I can say I'm bad with basic emotions. It's the worst when it comes to the topic of romantic feeling. I've never had a boyfriend before and I don't know how to deal with the fight between lovers, so I ran away from the problem. But when Bokuto told me you were hit by a car, it knocked me with the most important thing... I might be scared of being betrayed and stuffs, but I'm more afraid of losing you... so, Tetsurou, can you take me back?"

Without any hesitation, Kuroo pulled him close in an embrace, Tsukishima met him half the distance and folded his alpha in a warm hug. Kuroo tightened his grip and held him very tightly while snuggling his warm lips against the blond's scent gland. They kept pressing close, crying and melting in the embrace for who knew how long, no words were necessary between two loving hearts, they conveyed their feelings through the touch. It was funny how a month without their partners affected them. A month ago, they didn't understand their own problems and insecurities well, let alone acknowledged other's worries. And now, a month later, they learned so many things in such a not-so-short time.

"I'm going to be a better person for you, I promise... Please, don't leave me ever again. I can't live without you, I feel like my heart and spirit are missing, like I'm a robot, living day by day without any feeling." Kuroo sobbed as his tears fell down on Tsukishima's shoulder.

The blond slowly shook his head and said, "Not only you Tetsu, it's us, we're going to learn this together. I know we're our own person, we have different thoughts and values, but the most important thing is we learn to meet half way and communicate with each other. A relationship is a work for two people, so work with me Tetsu. Work for our relationship. Learn from our mistakes and treat us better. I don't want us to fight again.. I love you."

Kuroo drew back and saw the sparkle of tears in the lights, he cupped Tsukishima's soft cheek and rubbed away his hot tears with his thumb as he gazed into the blond's eyes.

"You were, you are, and you'll be my only love, Moonshine. I love you too." Said Kuroo, then he leaned over to plant a lingering kiss on Tsukishima's lips and drew back.

"More." The blond begged with his large innocent-looking eyes. 

That was all Kuroo needed, who was him to resist such an angel like Tsukishima. Taking him in his arms, he once more closed the distance between them, leaning forward and kissed him passionately, savoring the sweet taste and softness of his warm lips. Tsukishima arms slid around his alpha's neck by his own volition, he eagerly returned Kuroo's affection while warmth was flooding his body, Kuroo was the only person on earth who could send his heart into a frenzy with one kiss. 

Since the circumstance kept them apart, there was no better way to send the love than a sweet and memorable kiss; knowing that, Kuroo's arms circled his omega's waist and he pulled him even closer while deepening the kiss. It started off as a gentle kiss, lingering and made the blond ache to feel more of his lips, then it turned into a storm - wild, warm and full of electricity.

"I'm happy for you guys, but seeing you're sucking my brother's face is really disgusting. So, eww, for the love of God, please stop it." Ukai voice came from the speaker in the room, he had been watching them through the hidden camera (he secretly installed before Kuroo got in) from the start. 

The couple parted, but still connected their foreheads while sharing smiles and soft laughs together.

"You know Kei.." Kuroo gave him a sly smirk, the blond had a bad feeling about it. "Makeup sex is legendary for being super hot, wanna find out?" 

Once again, Tsukishima looked at his alpha as he started questioning and regretting every choice he's ever made in his entire life.

"You're the worst." He said as he rolled his eyes.

Despite being known as a cold hearted person, Kuroo knew his omega was just a tsundere, his words held no bite. He pecked on the blond's cheek with adoration, then he whispered into his ear,

"I love you too."


	23. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> A week ago, one my my precious reader, hlw847, left a comment on Chapter 22 ---> also idk if you ever wanted to do like a really quick side chapter like people do sometimes could you do the 4K’s showing kei the audios/videos of kuroo crying over kei throughout the month they were apart and like laughing at him for it idk.
> 
> I think it's good idea ( because I love teasing Kuroo), so this chapter we will roast Kuroo together hehehe.
> 
> Thanks for the idea again, hlw847 (≧◡≦)
> 
> And I listen to all requests, don't be afraid to ask me if you want me to write something.
> 
> Love you, my readers. ❤️ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)

Waking up to sunlight, Kuroo opened his eyes and blinked at the brightness streaming through his large windows that made his sensitive eyes squint. He could hear some sparrows flitting from tree to tree, chirping at each other and battling over the best roosting sights from the outside of the his bedroom. The alpha groaned as he tried to turn away from the light, but a soft whimper that vibrated delightfully against his chest stopped him from moving his body. Kuroo opened his eyes and found his beloved Moonshine's body fully intertwined with his. 

He smiled to himself while admiring the sight of the angel who slept in his arms, Tsukishima looked so ethereal even in his sleep, his soft blond hair sparkled in the rays of light against the tan skin of his body, making him look like a real godsent being, Kuroo couldn't believe that someone this beautiful was actually falling in love with him. 

It was crazy how everything changed overnight, he had been crying and tasting the flavour of a living hell for a month and now, he was floating in paradise with Tsukishima in his arm.

Kuroo loved the feel of Tsukishima soft body against his, it made his heart pound hard while warmth invading his body; he wished to treasure this moment for the entire life.

Then, out of the blue, the event of their previous quarrel replayed itself in his memory followed by a sudden pain in his chest. He clung to the blond with an intensity that hurt while nuzzling his nose into his scent gland and breathing in his strawberry honey scent deeply as if he wanted to tell Tsukishima not to leave his side again. The blond replied with a soft groan as his fingers caressed their way down his back.

"Morning Moonshine," Kuroo said while planting a kiss on his omega's forehead.

"Shut up," the blond hissed, but he could see a smile on his face.

The raven hummed as he lackadaisically played with Tsukishima's blond curls. The omega melted into his arms and purred when he felt the alpha's fingers on his temple. Instinctively, Tsukishima reached out to feel more of Kuroo's warm skin and traced the ridges of his strong abdomen while sinking deep into his oakwood and dark spices tobacco scent; something about the man that made him feel safe and comforting. 

Kuroo didn't want to destroy this precious moment with his boyfriend, but he recalled that they had an appointment with Tsukishima's brothers today, they had to get ready before meeting them.

"Moonshine, we need to get up, your brothers will be here soon," said Kuroo, propping up on his elbow while gently shaking his boyfriend's body.

"Fuck them." 

"Come on Moonshine, you don't want to see your brothers killing me because they catch us in bed together, right?" 

"We aren not fucking, we're just lying on the bed... naked."

"Yes, naked," Kuroo smirked. "You must be too naive to think that I won't do anything to you. I'm a weak man Tsukki, I can't resist such a temptation."

Tsukishima gave a groan while climbing on Kuroo's lap, still sleepy, he nuzzled his whole face into the crook of his alpha's neck and mumbled something like 'I hate morning'. 

After dating for almost two years, Kuroo knew his boyfriend wasn't a morning person, he wasn't going to wake up soon, so he decided to lift him up and walk to the bathroom.

"I feel sleepy," remarked the blond, yawning and rubbing his eyes cutely, he was too cute for someone who was 195cm tall. 

Kuroo chuckled at his boyfriend. "You need to wake up, sleepy head." Then he placed the blond on the toilet and gave him a light kiss on his forehead. 

And somehow, Kuroo miraculously managed to wake Tsukishima up before the meeting time.

At 11 a.m. Ukai, Akiteru, and Kise arrived at Kei's house.

"So..."; Ukai started, "how was the makeup sex?" 

Akiteru choked after hearing his older brother's question. He knew Kei was old enough to have sex with someone, but for him, Kei was still a child, a little angel who always clung to his leg with big doe eyes while caliing him 'nii-chan'. He knew he could be a little overprotective sometimes.. well, almost every time, but hey, that was his brother, he had every right in this world to act vigilantly as Kei's dangerous detector. 

"You did what?" Akiteru asked the raven alpha, voice was low and ice cold.

Kuroo gulped hard, he didn't know Akiteru could be this scary. He made an inward note number one; all members of the Tsukishima family were ten times intimidating and terrifying when they were mad.

"Akiteru-san please calm down."

"What did you do to my brother?" Akiteru repeated his question again.

"Well.. we-"; Kuroo's gaze darted sideways trying his best to avoid Akiteru's intense stare," we made love," he said softly, more like a whisper.

"We fucked," the blond proudly announced and gave his older brother a smug face. "Tetsu is a horny bastard who can't keep his dick in his pants longer than an hour and I love his not-so-little Kuroo, so we always go at it like bunnies."

"TSUKISHIMA KEI!/KEI!" Akiteru and Kuroo shouted in unison, a flush of embarrassment that rose to their cheeks were hard to miss.

Ukai and Kise burst out laughing while holding their stomachs, they didn't give a single shit about their brother's last night activity, Kei wasn't a kid, he could suck anybody's dick if he wanted. They might be a bit shocked when they knew their extremely reserved brother had a boyfriend, but it was a good thing. Kuroo brought colors and happiness to Kei's life, making him more approachable. And apparently, he also gave Kei a good fuck as well.

"Come on Kite, don't act like you have never had sex before," Kise tried to cool his older brother down. 

"Yeah, who fucked in a car after the first date?" Ukai teased Akiteru, making his red face become even worse.

"But Kei is still a baby!" Akiteru whined.

"I'm 21 and taller than you, I'm not a baby. So please, shut up before I kick you out." the blond retorted, rolling his eyes.

With a grunt, Akiteru shut up and accepted the fact that his baby brother wasn't a baby anymore.

"So what are you guys doing here?" The blond asked his brothers.

"We're going to help you find the culprit," said Kise.

"You fly from LA just for this?" Kei arched his eyebrow.

"I can't sit back and relax when someone is trying to wreck my brother's relashioship with his big dick boyfri-" Before Kise could complete his sentence, a full-blown kicks directly flew at his face cutting him off in mid-sentence.

"Don't you dare finish that shit," the newcomer growled.

𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑛𝑒𝑑? 𝐷𝑖𝑑 𝐼 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑠𝑒𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑘𝑖𝑐𝑘 𝐾𝑖𝑠𝑒'𝑠 𝑓𝑎𝑐𝑒? 𝑊ℎ𝑜 𝑖𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑜𝑛? 𝐻𝑜𝑤 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘 𝑑𝑖𝑑 ℎ𝑒 𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑖𝑛 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒? 𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒 ℎ𝑜𝑛𝑒𝑠𝑡, ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑠 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑓𝑎𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑖𝑎𝑟. - Kuroo thought while looking at that person.

"Yooo Yukio!" Ukai greeted.

"Hello Keishin-san, long time no see," Kasamatsu greeted back.

"Yuki!" Kei shouted with wide eyes.

"Kei, my baby boy, I bought a cake for you!"

"Who is that person?" Kuroo's eyebrows furrowed as he asked Akiteru, but the older blond refused to talk to him.

"Hello, you must be Kuroo-san. My name's Kasamatsu Yukio, I live with this idiot," Kasamatsu said as he directed an extended finger at Kise who slowly got up from the floor.

"Kasamatsu Yukio? That famous omega point guard?" Kuroo didn't want to be rude, but Kasamatsu didn't look like an omega. He wasn't ugly, far from that, but he looked more manly than Kise himself. If Kasamatsu was an alpha, Kuroo was pretty sure that a lot of omegas would throw themselves at him.

"Yes, that's me. And you're Kuroo Tetsurou, the famous scheming middle blocker."

"Wow, you know me? I'm so honored!"

"Likewise."

"For your information, Yukio isn't only Kise's roommate, but also his omega," Ukai added.

"Haaaa?" 

"Yes, much to my dismay." The omega player shrugged.

"You love me Yuki," Kise teased his boyfriend, earning him a slap on his face. 

"It's hurt, you meanie," The NBA pouted while cupping his own cheek.

𝐻𝑚𝑚?? 𝑊ℎ𝑦 𝑑𝑖𝑑 𝐼 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝐼'𝑣𝑒 𝑠𝑒𝑒𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑏𝑒𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑒.

While Kuroo was trying to figure it out, the front door slammed, making a loud thud and revealing a familiar silhouette.

"Bro!!" Bokuto announced his arrival.

"Bro!!", Kuroo shouted back with surprise and ran to hug his best bro. "What are you doing here?"

"Oikawa said you want to meet us."

"Huh?"

Kuroo looked at the brunette omega who obviously averted his gaze while whistling innocently as if he had no idea what Bokuto was talking about.

"I told Tooru to tell them, don't look at him like that," said Kise.

"Yeah! I'm totally innocent! Don't look at me like I'm a bad person," Oikawa pouted.

"You're not a bad person," Iwaizumi said to his boyfriend, "you're a trash, shittykawa." 

"Iwa-chan, you meanie!"

"Oikawa Tooru?" Kasamatsu asked when he heard Iwaizumi said the name.

"Yes and you're... Omg! You must be Yu-chan!" 

"Kise!!!!," Kasamatsu shouted at his alpha, ignoring Oikawa's presence and continued, "you fucker didn't tell me your ex will be here too." 

"I didn't tell you? Ohh my bad," Kise said and stuck out his tongue while smiling and closing one eye. 

"My bad your ass!" Kasamatsu kicked his alpha again.

"Oi Shittykawa, so that's your ex, huh?" Iwaizumi asked his omega even though he already heard about it from Ushijima, the opposite hitter knew almost everything about Oikawa.

"Yep!"

"Why didn't you tell me, trashtykawa!" Iwaizumi said as he kicked the omega's shin.

"You meanie!" Kise and Oikawa pouted at the same time while dramatically falling to the floor with whining and fake crying.

𝐴ℎℎℎ 𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝐼 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤. 𝐾𝑖𝑠𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑂𝑖𝑘𝑎𝑤𝑎 𝑔𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑜𝑓𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑒𝑛𝑒𝑟𝑔𝑦 𝑤ℎ𝑖𝑙𝑒 𝐼𝑤𝑎𝑖𝑧𝑢𝑚𝑖 𝑠ℎ𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑣𝑖𝑏𝑒𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑠 𝑎𝑠 𝐾𝑎𝑠𝑎𝑚𝑎𝑡𝑠𝑢.

"So why do you want them to be here?" Kuroo asked when he got tired of seeing the two drama queens.

"Nice question," Akiteru said, a big grin appeared on his face. "You'll know it soon."

10 minutes later, Kuroo understood the meaning of the grin.

In Kei's living room, the 4Ks, Kasamatsu, Kenma, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Bokuto were sitting and watching the webcam footages of Kuroo and his bad shitty days without Kei. (Yamaguchi and Yachi lived in Miyagi, so they couldn't come. Kageyama, Hinata, Ryunosuke, Shimizu, Nishinoya, Azumane and Saeko were in Korea because they had free time. Akaashi was in Edinburg for work. And Oikawa didn't tell any of Kuroo's teammates about the meeting, except Bokuto, so they didn't come) 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘷𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘰 1.20 𝘢.𝘮. / 5 𝘔𝘢𝘺 (the fight day)  
𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰 𝘴𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘶𝘵, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘧𝘭𝘦𝘸 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮, 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴. 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘦𝘴, 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦.   
𝘏𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘗𝘙 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘎𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘞𝘦𝘦𝘬.   
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰 𝘧𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮, 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘤𝘶𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵.

"That was pathetic," Akiteru left the comment after seeing the footage.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘦 2 𝘱.𝘮. / 6 𝘔𝘢𝘺  
𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦.  
"𝘠𝘢𝘬𝘬𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘯𝘯!!.. 𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰."   
"𝘏𝘶𝘩? 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘥𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘬! 𝘕𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘬!" 𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦.  
"𝘖𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘓𝘦𝘷? 𝘓𝘦𝘷, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘺 𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘥! 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐'𝘮 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮, 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘔𝘰𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦? 𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘦, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶!"  
𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘒𝘰𝘻𝘶𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬.  
"𝘒𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘮𝘢!!"   
"𝘕𝘰, 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰."  
"𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘒𝘦𝘯, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘢𝘥. 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦? 𝘐𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳? 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘶𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘣𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘛𝘰𝘬𝘺𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘉𝘰𝘬𝘶𝘵𝘰'𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘨𝘦𝘭 𝘪𝘧 𝘒𝘦𝘪 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦."

"Bro, you're going to steal my gel?" Bokuto pouted.

"Sorry bro, I was drunk."

"You're so annoying when you're drunk," Kei said, rolling his eyes. 

"Still better than a sober Kise," Kasamatsu teased his alpha. 

"Oh no, I bet nobody could win against Oikawa in an annoying competition," Iwaizumi objected.

"Kise is like mosquitoes in summer nights, he's that annoying."

"Do you know what is the difference between me and mosquitoes?" Kise asked his omega.

"Because of your stupid blond hair?"

"Ahem, we're blond too." Ukai, Akiteru, Kei and Kenma said at the same time.

"Sorry."

"I'll ask again, what is the difference between me and mosquitoes?" Kise repeated the question.

"How should I know!"

The alpha smirked and leaned toward his omega, then he said, "I don't stop sucking when you slap me." 

a minute later, Kise sat in the corner of the room with a red palm print on his face.

Kuroo made a mental note number two; do not mess with Kasamatsu.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘷𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘰 5.30 𝘱.𝘮. / 7 𝘔𝘢𝘺  
𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰'𝘴 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘻𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘯. 𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘵 - 𝘜𝘬𝘢𝘪 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘹 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵.

"And then, Kuroo and Kozume finally realised their stupid mistake," Kise narrated the scene mimicking the National Geographic voice actor.

"Ryou-chan, don't tease them," Oikawa said, then he turned to Kuroo. "Why there were some bruises on your and Ushiwaka's face?"

"We fought, then he told me everything and I realised my mistake."

"Ushiwaka did a good job, I must say," the omega praised the green haired alpha and ignored Iwaizumi's glare.

𝘕𝘦𝘹𝘵 9 𝘱.𝘮 / 12 𝘔𝘢𝘺  
𝘠𝘢𝘬𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘏𝘢𝘪𝘣𝘢 𝘧𝘭𝘦𝘸 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘙𝘶𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘢 𝘵𝘰 𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘵 𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘨𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘏𝘢𝘪𝘣𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮.  
"𝘋𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘢 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬 𝘢𝘨𝘰?" 𝘏𝘢𝘪𝘣𝘢 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘱𝘢𝘪.  
"𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵?"  
"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦."  
"𝘓𝘦𝘷, 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘬."  
"𝘐𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘤𝘩, 𝘴𝘰..", 𝘏𝘢𝘪𝘣𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰'𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴, "𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘐 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳?"

The Russian alpha was about to do something, but Ukai stopped the video and changed to the next one.

"WHAT!!!" Oikawa shouted.

"What?" The oldest quirked one eyebrow. 

"Why did you stop? Let me see Lev," Oikawa ordered.

"Why do you want to see Kuroo's friend?" Kasamatsu asked naively.

"He's our friend now, sis."

"Oi Trashtykawa, why do you want to see their dicks?" Iwaizumi growled.

"Just for educational purpose."

"What kind of education is that? How to observe a dick 101?"

"No cap, Tooru would get an A+ without any struggle, judging from his past experience." Kei smirked.

"Ryou-chan, your brother is being mean again." 

"The kid is right. You have a lot of exes, all of them wouldn't fit in a room." 

"Bold of you to think that they haven't been in the same room before, Hajime." The brunette scoffed, leaving his alpha's jaw dropped with new information - 𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑑𝑜 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑟𝑜𝑜𝑚 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑂𝑖𝑘𝑎𝑤𝑎? 𝐴 𝑔𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑏𝑎𝑛𝑔?

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘩 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘢𝘨𝘦 7 𝘢.𝘮. / 15 𝘔𝘢𝘺  
𝘒𝘢𝘪 𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘸𝘦𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘵.   
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘱𝘩𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦, 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘒𝘦𝘪'𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦, "𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬, 𝘔𝘰𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦... 𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦, 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴."

"Oikawa," Kei called his friend.

"Huh?"

"Did Kuroo somehow steal all of your cakes too?"

"No, why?"

"Because you have no cake left, Flattykawa."

That was a good joke, their friends started cracking up. Even Kise, who always sided with Oikawa, was laughing.

15 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘒𝘢𝘪 𝘣𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘣𝘺𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰, 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰. 𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥, 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘵, 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 99.99% 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘤𝘤𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘔𝘰𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘱𝘩𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘚𝘓𝘈𝘕𝘋𝘌𝘙 - 𝘓𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘐𝘴 𝘎𝘰𝘯𝘦.

♫ ♪ 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺, 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦, 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦 ♫ ♪  
♫ ♪ 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦 ♫ ♪  
♫ ♪ 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘬, 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘺 ♫ ♪  
♫ ♪ 𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦 ♫ ♪  
♫ ♪ 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦 ♫ ♪

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺'𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘢𝘤𝘬. 𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳, 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥, 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘣𝘣𝘦𝘥, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵.

♫ ♪ 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘣𝘺 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 ♫ ♪  
♫ ♪ 𝘐𝘵 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘮𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 ♫ ♪  
♫ ♪ 𝘐'𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶-

𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰'𝘴 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘶𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭; 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘛𝘶𝘣𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘶𝘮, 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵 15 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘥𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘦𝘥, 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦𝘥 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨.

"Bro what the fuck, you can pause your tears?" Bokuto asked as he wiped a tear off his eye. He didn't want to laugh at his bro, but it was so hilarious.

"I was a bit shocked, ok? It was too sudden and I didn't know what to do."

"Kuro, that was so lame," said Kozume.

"Shut up Kenma, you cried while doing a live streaming weeks ago."

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"Both of you shut up or I'll make you," Ukai threatened them and they stopped with no resistance.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘢𝘨𝘦 2 𝘱.𝘮. / 17 𝘔𝘢𝘺  
𝘈𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘒𝘦𝘪 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦𝘥 𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘶𝘭𝘵𝘴.

Kei expected his friends to be mad at Kuroo but he didn't expect Yamaguchi to punch him.

"Damn, look at Tadashi. I raised him well," Akiteru said proudly when he saw the beta left a hook and a snarky comment on Kuroo.

"Why do I feel like your brother hate me," Kuroo whispered to his boyfriend.

Kei bent to give a kiss on his cheek. "Kite can be an ass sometimes, don't mind him."

"Eww get a room!" Oikawa shouted at them.

"Do you realise that you're in my room?" 

Oikawa didn't say anything but he made a small frustrated noise.

"I have a question," Kuroo looked at Kei's brothers. "How did you manage to get all the footages from the start. I mean, I told Yamaguchi two weeks after Kei left, so you're not supposed to have these video from day one."

"Let's say I'm good with technology." Akiteru grinned.

That didn't answer any of his question.

Once again, Kuroo make a note to himself; Akiteru was more cocky than he looked.

"There are many videos I want to show you guys, but I don't have much time because I have a lot of thing to do, so I'll take my leave now, enjoy your stay. And oh," Akiteru stopped and looked at Kuroo, "I'll call you in a couple days, we need to talk."

Akiteru and Ukai left, but Kise and Kasamatsu stayed and started their little party. When it was getting dark, everybody bid them a goodbye and left.

"Tetsu," The blond called him when they were alone.

"What's up Kei?"

"..Thank you for waiting."

Today was an embarrassing day for Kuroo, he thought it couldn't be any better, but after hearing his boyfriend, he knew he was wrong.

"おかえり"

"ただいま"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo said おかえり/ Okaeri ---> Welcome home, welcome back
> 
> Tsukki said ただいま/ Tadaima ---> I'm home, I'm back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's me M00n1s1and.
> 
> This is my very first fic ever, I hope you like it.
> 
> I really want to write some Alpha/Omega fic for a long time.
> 
> PS. There might be some misspelling, I'm trying to fix it. <3
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a good day!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very welcome <3


End file.
